What More Could We Ask For?
by Lori2279
Summary: As Blair and Chuck navigate through their renewed relationship, many twists and turns lead them to ask the question, 'What More Could We Ask For' Sequel to The Life They're Meant to Lead.
1. Chapter 1

In honor of GG's season premiere (YAY!) here is the continuing story of our Chuck and Blair. And by our, I mean me and kaela097 who was kind enough to co-write the story with me. I hope you all enjoy it and I pray to God we all enjoy the season premiere. We own nothing but if you're out there Ed, we'll put together an offer. :)

-d-d-d-d-d-

Blair's eyes opened slowly when she felt the bed dip and a small body lay on her arm. She smiled when she saw her son lying next to her.

"Good morning, Sebastian," she smiled as she tickled her little boy's stomach. "Where is that sister of yours?"

"She's right here with me," Chuck's voice said from the end of the bed catching Blair's attention.

Blair sat up and smiled, "What is all this?"

"It's somebody's birthday," Chuck stated, "That deserves a birthday breakfast in bed."

"I can't believe you did this," Blair bit her lip as she looked around the room for the breakfast he was referencing to find nothing.

Chuck came closer and leaned down, "Happy Birthday, Baby." Then he kissed her.

"I like birthday mornings," she smiled happily.

"Breakfast is served," he announced as he went to the door to their bedroom and pulled in the trolley with a plate of eggs and toast with a single rose in a bud vase on top of it.

"Did Dorota stop over and make breakfast?" Blair inquired as she looked at the spread nervously.

"No, I did it," Chuck said as he sat down next to Blair's legs and sat Sabrina on his lap. "The children helped."

"That makes me feel so much better," Blair rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm not a gourmet chef, but eggs aren't all that complicated," Chuck replied defensively, "And toast is fool proof. It comes with a built in timer."

Blair giggled, "I love you for doing this and that is why I'm going to attempt to eat this."

"I tried a few myself, and I think you'll be pleasantly surprise," he stated proudly.

"Okay," Blair nodded as she began to search the tray for the missing ingredient. "No ketchup?"

"I still do not understand how a girl raised on the Upper East Side and who has spent a good part of her life in Paris can like ketchup on her eggs."

"It's good," Blair defended herself. "Besides, it was one of the few food quirks my mom and I had in common."

"I'll go get the ketchup," he told her as he lowered Sabrina into her arms. "Sabrina, entertain Mommy while I'm gone."

"Thank you," Blair smiled at him. "Good morning, Sabrina. Do you know that your mommy is twenty-one years old today? It's a very big milestone in a woman's life. She's having a big party later on tonight. You and your brother are going to make a brief appearance before you go to bed."

Sabrina giggled happily.

"I know Daddy said you helped with the eggs, but do you think they're safe to eat?"

Blair could've sworn Sabrina shook her head and had to laugh as she brushed her daughter's dark curls back, "Do you know in a little more than a month, you and your brother will be one year old? You two were the best Christmas gift your daddy and I ever received."

"She looks more and more like you every day," Chuck smiled as he watched the two for a few moments, "Right down to the gorgeous curls."

Blair smiled and then looked over at Sebastian who had fallen back asleep, "And he looks more like you every day; especially when he smiles. You both have such amazing smiles."

"Why thank you, Waldorf," he smiled widely as he handed over the bottle of ketchup.

"And those smiles are becoming a more regular occurrence all the time," she observed.

"I'm a happy man these days," he told her sincerely.

"How good are you at picking up Sebastian without waking him?"

"I'm an expert."

"Good," Blair smiled. "Come join us. I want you all in bed with me today."

"All day?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

"No, not all day. Dorota's coming by around eleven because you asked her to take the twins for a while for some reason," Blair raised an eyebrow at him. "And then there's the party tonight. So staying in bed all day, while tempting, is not in the cards for us today."

"That's too bad," he pouted.

"Your mom has been hinting that she'd like to take the twins for a night," Blair reminded him. "She thinks Rufus is finally ready."

"But the question is, are we ready?" he pondered.

"We've let Lily baby-sit them for a night before."

"But not with Rufus," Chuck reminded her as he cradled a soundly sleeping Sebastian to his chest. "I still worry about her living alone with him now that Eric's living at the dorms."

"Chuck, he's still sober and in therapy. Lily wouldn't put her grandchildren in danger, and you know that."

"I do," he nodded, "But I still cannot get the image of him hurling that vase across the room and nearly hitting Serena out of my mind."

Blair nodded, "And I still think about him being ready to come at me just to get to Eric, but we have to start somewhere. Maybe we don't start with a whole night. Maybe the four of us take the twins to the park. Lily, Sabrina, and I can feed the ducks and you, Rufus, and Sebastian can be bored together."

"That will have to wait for a different day," Chuck told her, "We have plans today, but I have to go to the hotel for a few hours to take care of a few details."

"Okay," Blair nodded.

"I'll be back to have lunch with you, so if you go anywhere don't have lunch."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she nodded.

"You have your ketchup, so how are the eggs?"

"Not bad," Blair told him with a straight face. "My dad said he'd call just before the party."

"I know you really wanted him to be here," Chuck began to apologize.

"It's okay," she assured him, "He had business that couldn't wait. I understand."

"You're too understanding when it comes to your dad," Chuck told her.

"I know, but he's my dad."

"Father issues are one of the many things you and I have in common," he nodded in understanding.

"And watching you lose your father has made me appreciate mine all the more, even though he's far from perfect."

"He's a good man," Chuck said. "He's far better than the one I called 'Dad'."

"Bart wasn't perfect, but I've always thought that the part of him that could show how he felt suffered such a blow when your mom died that it made him afraid to show it again."

"Perhaps, but I suffered, and that wasn't fair to me," Chuck sighed.

"No, it wasn't," Blair agreed. "But, you've become a better man because of it, and in spite of it, and you're a good father."

"In spite of him," Chuck amended.

Blair nodded as she took a bite of her toast, "Raspberry jelly? I can't believe you remembered that."

"No detail is too small for me to remember when it comes to you," he smiled.

"Have I told you that I love you this morning?"

"No, I think you've neglected to mention it," Chuck smiled.

"Hmm," Blair grinned. "I love you, Chuck."

"As I love you, Blair," he replied as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"You know, I will always remember the first time you told me that," Blair said.

"So will I," Chuck nodded, "One of my more romantic moments."

Blair smiled at him and the picture he and their son made. A year ago she couldn't have imagined this happening.

"This is going to be the best birthday I've ever had," Blair announced suddenly.

"You had better believe it," Chuck nodded.

"How long until you have to get going?" she asked as she reached out to caress his face softly as Sabrina drifted off to sleep in her arms.

Chuck shot a look at the clock, "Not for another hour."

"Perhaps we can put the children in their room and celebrate this day," she suggested.

"I think that sounds perfect," Chuck nodded.

-f-f-f-f-f-

Chuck waited patiently in the living room of his home for Blair to return. He was pretty sure he knew where she'd gone but decided to give her privacy.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Blair called from the entrance of their home.

"Just your handsome boyfriend," Chuck greeted her as he snagged her around the waist and brought her in close.

"Handsome, huh," she eyed him skeptically, "Are you sure about that?"

"I'll have you know that I get several offers a day to become a kept man."

"And how do you respond to them?"

"I tell each and every one of them that I am perfectly happy with the mother of my children."

"The men must be so disappointed," she teased him playfully.

"They are, yes," Chuck nodded.

"Did you get your tasks done at the hotel?" she inquired.

"I did," he said. "And did you run whatever errand you needed to?"

"I did," she nodded.

"Good. Come with me," Chuck took her hand.

"I did that this morning."

"Someone is playful on her birthday," he smirked as he led her to their bedroom, "And am I right in assuming that Dorota came over to get the twins for the day?"

"No, I left them here to fend for themselves," she responded sarcastically.

"Funny," Chuck said as he led Blair up the stairs to their room. He turned to her before they entered and covered her eyes as he led her into the room and across it.

"Chuck, what is going on?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Is it an encore of this morning?" she smiled, "Because I know for certain I'd enjoy that."

"It may come to that a little later, but for right now, I hope you'll like a cup of an old favorite," Chuck said as he took away his hands.

"Hot chocolate," Blair smiled as she caught sight of the steaming cups.

"Taste," he encouraged her as he handed her one of the mugs before he encouraged her to have a seat on the balcony where he'd set up a picnic style lunch.

"This is from the Palace," Blair realized. "Oh my God."

"It is," he nodded as she took another healthy gulp.

"I feel like I'm back at the hotel chasing you and Nate around the hallways and being yelled at by the maids for making too much noise," she smiled at the memory the liquid dessert brought back.

"To which I'd threaten to have them all fired because I owned the hotel and could do anything I wanted," Chuck laughed.

"You were such a little punk," she shook her head as her smile widened.

"I was," Chuck agreed with a nod. "But we had fun."

"Yes, we did," Blair nodded. "You know I lied to Nate for a long time about something that happened inside those walls."

"Really?"

"Yes. Nate has always been under the impression that he was my first kiss."

"You and I both know that wasn't true," he smirked, "He also wasn't the first to touch your breast."

"That was totally an accident," she blushed.

"Maybe on your part," Chuck grinned.

"I tripped, and you caught me," she reminded him.

"I caught your breast?" he snickered.

"I tripped…over your shoes," Blair remembered. "Oh my God. You set that up. You little pervert!"

"Guilty as charged," Chuck nodded. "But I didn't trick you when it came to being your first kiss."

"Refresh my memory," she challenged him. She remembered the day with perfect clarity, but she wondered if he did as well.

"You were sitting on the sofa in the lobby at about midnight on Thanksgiving because you didn't want to go home. Your parents were fighting about something, and you couldn't go to Nate's because he was at William's. Serena was in California with Cece, so you came to me. The front desk called to let me know a friend was in the lobby. I came down expecting one of the guys I usually got high with but I found you instead."

"And?"

"I took you back upstairs, and I ordered you tea and it kind of happened like the first kiss we shared after your mom died. It was accidental but it was intense."

"It was the first time I ever heard my mom accuse my dad of not really loving her," Blair recalled the argument her parents had been having. "That kiss could have made the evening awkward, but it didn't. You were really great to me that night."

"You were crying. It broke my heart."

"We stayed up for the rest of the night watching Audrey movies," she smiled. "I even got you to sing the Henry Higgins songs from 'My Fair Lady'. You were horrible."

"Hey, I resent that," Chuck said in mock offense. "I made you laugh. That was my goal."

"You never told a soul about it," Blair smiled at him.

"And I never will," he replied.

Blair leaned across to him and kissed him softly. She drew back when she felt something wet fall on her hand. She looked around them and laughed. It was snowing.

Blair laughed like a child, "Oh my God. This is perfect." She stuck out her tongue to catch a few of the flakes.

Chuck watched her with a smile on his face before he put his arms around her, "You disappeared for awhile this afternoon. Did you go anywhere special?"

"To see my mom," she admitted as the sadness entered her voice, even though she was certain that he already knew the answer.

"I would've gone with you," Chuck told her.

"I know," Blair nodded. "But I'm okay. I just wanted to say hi and let her know about the party, and how good a job Lily and Serena are doing with the company."

"Serena doing fashion. Who could have foreseen that as a good fit? Wearing it yes, modeling it even, but running a company that designs it, who knew?"

"My mom," Blair nodded. "She always knew Serena would be good at it. I think that's why she put her in so many fashion shows; to learn the business. Lily told me that they had a dress specially made for me for tonight."

"I look forward to taking it off you," he tried to lighten what was turning into a somber mood.

"Yes, I'm kind of looking forward to that too."

"You know, it's not too late. I have enough money to have the party transferred to our hotel or the Waldorf-Astoria."

"No, I want to have it here," Blair smiled. "I like the idea of the first party we have here being my twenty-first."

"Only if you're sure," Chuck replied, "But I'm holding firm in that we're bringing in a cleaning service first thing tomorrow. You are not to lift a finger for the next two days."

"If you insist," Blair smirked. "And as long as you promise to cook nothing else today. I didn't want to hurt your feelings earlier, but those eggs you made tasted like rubber."

"Well, I don't have your cooking experience," Chuck smiled. "So I promise no more cooking."

"Good," Blair smiled. "What time is Dorota bringing the twins back?"

"Soon," Chuck replied as he checked his watch, "But you just stay out here and relax. Dorota and Serena are getting the children ready for the party. All you have to do is smile and look sexy for the rest of the day."

"I was actually thinking about taking a bath," Blair smiled. "Interested?"

Chuck checked his watch one more time to see if they had the time. "Someone needs to wash that delectable back of yours."

"My thoughts exactly," Blair took his hand and backed inside.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Blair twirled around in front of her mirror. She had to hand it to Lily and Serena. This was a beautiful dress.

Chuck stood out of sight and watched her, captivated by how beautiful she looked at the moment.

He was supposed to be checking to make sure that twins hadn't spit up on their party clothes, but he couldn't make himself leave the room.

Blair started to sway to an imaginary tune as she pretended to be dancing in front of the mirror.

"May I cut in?" Chuck asked, making Blair gasp and turn around.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I never actually left," he replied as he swept her into his arms and began dancing her around their bedroom, "So quite awhile."

"You've always been such a wonderful dancer," Blair commented as they swayed effortlessly to the imaginary tune. "Even when we were young you never stepped on my toes."

"Natural grace," he shrugged.

"I'm almost ready," she replied, "Are the children? I want to show them off before Dorota takes them for the rest of the evening."

"I haven't checked yet," he said. "Let's go together."

Blair nodded happily as she and Chuck walked down the hall to the nursery where Dorota was talking to the twins in soft Polish.

"Is that the same Polish nursery rhyme you used to tell me?" Blair inquired.

"Yes Miss Blair," Dorota nodded as she looked up. "You look so pretty, Miss Blair. Miss Eleanor would be proud."

"Thank you, Dorota." Blair smiled as she whirled around so Dorota could get the full affect of her dress.

"Are the children ready for their debut?"

"Yes, Mr. Chuck," Dorota nodded. "They fed, burped, and changed."

"Fantastic," Chuck smiled. "I don't know how Blair and I manage to cope without you."

"Dorota, can't I change your mind about being a guest at the party tonight?" Blair asked.

"No, Miss Blair," Dorota shook her head. "Vanya and I have dinner with you and Mr. Chuck tomorrow night for birthday. That be our celebration."

"Alright," Blair sighed in resignation. She knew she wasn't going to be able to change her stubborn maid's mind.

"Time to go downstairs. Guests be here soon," Dorota shooed them out of the room.

"Alright, Sabrina, where is that Waldorf smile of yours?" Chuck cooed as he tickled her under the chin, "Mommy doesn't want you to be fussy for your debut."

"Sebastian is already smiling," Blair said proudly. "I love it when you smile, Bastian, do you know that? It reminds me of when your daddy first told me he loved me."

As soon as they hit the main floor the house seemed to burst at the seams as the guests began to pour in.

Sebastian and Sabrina soaked up the attention in true Waldorf fashion. Even Sebastian, who was normally fussy with strangers, worked the room with the same charm his father possessed.

"B, Happy Birthday," Serena gushed as she and Nate found their friends and godchildren. "This is a great party."

"I get none of the credit," Blair replied, "This was all Chuck's doing."

"Of course," Serena said giving Chuck a hug in greeting and then kissing Sabrina's forehead. "Hey, Baby Girl. You being a charmer tonight? I can't believe they'll be a year old in a little over a month. It seems like yesterday I was listening to you curse like a sailor on leave."

"When was that?" Nate inquired as he lifted Sabrina into his arms to give her a proper greeting, "I would have liked to have heard that."

"Right around the time one of these two was crowning," Serena motioned towards the twins.

"And Nate, you would have been nowhere near me during that anyways," Blair assured him, "I would have cut your nuts off before I would have allowed you in the delivery room with me."

"Ouch," Nate commented with a wince. "Sorry I mentioned it."

"Someone's feeling a little Lorena Bobbitish tonight," Chuck commented.

"Just with Nate," she assured him with a wide grin, "Your nuts are completely safe."

"Good to know," Chuck smiled. "And I think maybe it's time for the twins to say their goodnights."

"Ugh, can we refrain from mentioning Chuck's nuts for the rest of the night?" Serena requested.

"We'll try," Blair laughed, "And Chuck, I agree, it is time for the children to say goodnight."

"You two aren't planning a 'Sound of Music' farewell for these two are you?" Nate groaned with dread.

"No," Blair shook her head. "They're very quietly going upstairs. Chuck and I have an agreement to never sing in public."

"Oh thank god," Nate smiled. "Before I forget, Dan sends his apologies. Jonathan had a fever, so he's not coming."

"Poor thing," Blair stuck out her lip in a pout, "These two are miserable when they're sick. I'm assuming Jonathan is the same way."

"He's about as grumpy as Dan is on a normal day," Serena nodded.

"So, he's miserable," Blair chimed in.

"Pretty much, yeah," Serena nodded. "Chuck, why don't you stay down here, and I'll help Blair take the kids upstairs?"

"That's not necessary, Serena," Chuck shook his head.

"One of you should stay here," Serena told him.

"It will only take a few minutes," Chuck replied, "Nobody will even know we're gone."

"Okay," Serena finally relented. "But hurry, it is Blair's party."

"And I'll ditch if I want to," Blair smiled.

"Isn't that a song or something?" Nate tried to recall as Blair and Chuck walked away. They heard Serena trying to recall the song and the correct words that went along with it.

"She carries a tune worse than I do," Chuck muttered as they made their way up the stairs.

"And that's saying something," Blair smiled as they went into the nursery where Dorota was waiting. Blair motioned to her that she could stay seated as she and Chuck changed the babies into their pajamas and put them into their cribs. Blair covered up Sebastian and lightly brushed her fingers over his forehead as his eyes closed slowly. "I love you, Bastian."

"Love you, Sabrina," Chuck stated as he kissed Sabrina's cheek before he laid her down. Like her brother she was out like a light within seconds.

"Is it wrong that I want to skip the party and stay here all night?" Blair asked, taking Chuck's hand in hers.

"No," he shook his head, "That's just your motherly instincts kicking in. I'm actually having the same thoughts, but we wanted this party, so we have to play hosts."

"How about you go play host, and I stay up here with them?" she suggested.

"It's your birthday. You are not leaving me alone to entertain everyone."

"Okay," Blair nodded as she waved to Dorota before she followed Chuck back downstairs.

"Blair, Darling, you look beautiful," Lily stated as she hugged Blair in greeting.

"Happy Birthday, Blair," Rufus added as he shook Chuck's hand in greeting.

"Thank you, Lily," Blair smiled. "Rufus, I'm glad you could make it. Lily told me you were working on a new painting. I take it the studio space is working out."

"Very well," Rufus nodded, "It's good to be painting again. I haven't really done anything since before Dan was born. Allison was always considered the artist, so I stepped back to play supportive husband."

"How is she?" Blair asked as Chuck put his hands on her hips. "Dan said she was starting to act interested in things again."

"It's been a slow process for both of us," Rufus stated, "We have good days and bad bays, but the good are starting to outweigh the bad, so that's progress."

"Dan said Allison is talking about moving back to the city," Blair added.

"She wants to be closer to her grandson," Rufus nodded, "I can't say that I blame her. Jonathan is really the saving grace for both of us."

Blair smiled and nodded, "I know what you mean."

"Hello everyone."

Blair smiled, "Cyrus. Where have you been?"

"Chuck asked me to go to the hotel and pick up a surprise that he had left for you there," Cyrus explained.

"A surprise," Blair looked excited. "Really?"

"Happy Birthday, Blair-Bear," her father stated from behind.

Blair whirled around and gasped, "Daddy? Oh my God!" Then she threw herself into her father's arms.

"I thought you had to stay in France for some business thing?" she gushed as she continued to hold him tight.

"And miss my daughter's twenty-first birthday, never," Harold replied.

"I'm so glad to see you and Roman," Blair said giving her father's lover a hug as well. "You both look wonderful."

"Not as wonderful as you," Roman replied, "The belle of the ball, yes?"

"Always," Chuck interjected as he shook Harold's hand and then Roman's.

"Blair, before we go join the rest of the partygoers, I have something for you," Harold said. "May we speak privately?"

"Come into the kitchen," Blair motioned.

Harold followed her along. She turned and looked at him eagerly.

"This is from your mother," Harold handed her a long box. "It was her mother's. She'd planned to give it to you on your twenty-first birthday. I found it when I helped Cyrus pack up his home a few months ago."

"What is it?" she inquired as she took the box from him but was afraid to open it without his encouragement.

"The pearls your grandmother wore when she was married."

Blair bit her lip to keep her emotions in check as she opened the box. She'd been asking her mother for years to wear these pearls, but her mother had always told her she wasn't old enough yet.

"I thought about saving them for the day you and Chuck get married, but I know your mother's plan was to give them to you on your 21st birthday. I thought I'd keep her word for her."

"They're beautiful, aren't they," Blair replied as she ran her fingers along the smooth beads.

"They are. I don't remember a time in which Eleanor ever wore them. She wore a diamond pendant that had been her grandmother's when we married. I trust you have that."

"Cyrus has all of her jewelry," Blair admitted. "I can't bring myself to go through it yet."

"You will someday," Harold assured her, "She was so proud of you. I hope you know that."

Blair nodded silently.

"Now, for my present to you."

"Daddy, having you and Roman here is more than enough of a present."

"Thank you for that, Blair-Bear, but it's your birthday, and I wanted to get you something special. Now, I know you and Chuck have plenty of property here in the city and that Lily signed over the Bass home in the Hamptons to Chuck as a high school graduation present, but I thought that maybe you and he needed a place that is just yours. I went shopping up in Rhode Island, and I found a lovely home for the two of you to use whenever you want to get away."

"You bought me a home?" Blair stated in surprise.

"I realize that it's your birthday, but I put it in both of your names," Harold said. "I hope that's alright."

"You bought Chuck and me a home," Blair added as he handed her the deed. "I can't believe you did that."

"It's okay, isn't it?" her father asked nervously.

"It's perfect," Blair smiled and gave her father a big hug. "Thank you. Does Chuck know?"

"No," Harold smiled, "I figured I'd let you surprise him. Roman and I are staying for a few weeks. We'll happily stay with the children if you want to whisk Chuck away for a weekend getaway."

"A few weeks? Does that mean you'll be here for Thanksgiving?"

"That is the plan. We will have to leave right after though if we want to come back for Christmas and my grandchildren's first birthday."

"Thanksgiving and Christmas with my father all in the same year, that's an even better birthday present," she replied as she hugged him again.

"We should get back to the party," her father suggested.

Blair nodded and then looked at her hands, "Wait a second."

"What is it sweetheart," Harold asked.

Blair took off the necklace she currently wore and slipped it into the jewelry box after taking out the pearls, "I think Chuck will understand if I don't wear that necklace tonight."

"Did he give that to you?"

"When I turned seventeen," Blair smiled.

"It's beautiful," Harold admired the jewels as they sat in the box. "Looks expensive for a sweet seventeen present from some random boy."

"Something special inspired him to give me this," Blair blushed. "We should get back to the party."

"I don't want to know what the special something was, do I," her father groaned.

"Let's just say it put us a step closer to conceiving the twins," Blair added.

"Oh dear," Harold said as his eyes widened as he made the connection.

Blair smiled as she went back into the living room, "Chuck, guess what my dad gave us for my birthday?"

"The pearl necklace that you're wearing instead of the Erickson Beamon that I gave you," Chuck replied.

"This was from my mother," Blair replied as fingered the strand at her neck. "No. Daddy gave us property."

"More property," Serena exclaimed, "The two of you are going to own the entire Northeast soon."

"It's a home in Rhode Island," Blair smiled. "Maybe we can break it in next weekend?"

"The twins will love a trip to Rhode Island," Chuck agreed.

"No," Blair shook her head. "Daddy and Roman are staying until the Friday after Thanksgiving, so I thought it could be just you and me."

"A weekend alone with just the two of you," Nate stated, "Are you sure that's wise? Don't you still have a heart condition that could creep up if you work yourself into that type of frenzy?"

"Nate, go find something to smoke," Blair frowned at him.

"Outside," Chuck scowled at his best friend. "A weekend just the two of us sounds heavenly."

"I thought it did too," Blair smiled. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Thank you, Harold," Chuck acknowledged Blair's father with another handshake.

"Think nothing of it," Harold smiled. "You making my daughter happy is all the thanks I need."

"You have more than enough thanks then," Blair smiled. "C'mon let's go dance, Bass."

"Wait, it's my turn to dance with the birthday girl," Nate announced as he tried to wrangle Blair away from Chuck.

"Nate, I like my toes," Blair complained. "And it's my birthday. Don't I have the right not to have them stepped on?"

"I'm not that bad? Am I Serena?" Nate frowned as Chuck whisked Blair away before Nate could protest any further.

"I'll dance with you, Nathaniel," Lily said. "I'm used to having my toes stepped on."

"Rufus, may I have this dance," Serena asked.

"Serena is too," Lily chimed in as they all made their way to the dance floor where Chuck and Blair were dancing as close to each other as possible without crossing the imaginary societal boundary, though just barely.

"This is my favorite birthday," Blair announced as she swayed effortlessly in Chuck's arms.

"I was hoping it would be," Chuck smiled down at her. "So, how old are the pearls?"

"They were my grandma's," Blair smiled. "She wore them on her wedding day. Daddy thought about saving them for our wedding day, but Mom was planning on giving them to me on this day. He wanted to honor her wish."

"I have to propose first," he reminded her.

"Well, seeing as Daddy already mentioned the fact that he expects you to marry me, I think you have his permission," Blair smirked.

"I'll remember that," Chuck smiled. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Several times," she nodded with a brilliant smile.

"Good. I'd hate to be remiss in that department."

"This evening makes up for last year," she replied. "I never told anyone it was my birthday in New Jersey, so I didn't have any sort of celebration other than the giant tub of ice cream I polished off in record time. I think the twins had something to do with that though."

"I bought you a birthday present last year," Chuck admitted. "I thought about sending it along with the butterfly mask on Valentine's Day, but I kept it for when I could give it to you myself."

"But you still haven't given it to me, have you?"

"No, not yet," Chuck shook his head. "After the party, alright?"

"Can I have a hint?" she batted her eyelashes.

"I saw it and knew that it had to be yours," Chuck smiled.

"Is it jewelry?"

"No more hints," Chuck shook his head.

"Is it you lying naked on our bed?"

"No more hints and if you ask me anymore questions, I'm making you dance with Nate."

She gave a tiny pout of disappointment as her head came to rest against his shoulder. She certainly wasn't going to call his bluff with the stakes being as high as they were.

"Can we start chasing everyone out?"

"They haven't even served dinner yet," Chuck reminded her.

"Then have them start serving, so we can start chasing them out," she replied.

"We're going to be gracious hosts," he chuckled, "I forgot how impatient you get when it comes to presents."

"Hey, you never said whether or not you liked your Christmas gift last year," Blair remembered.

"I loved my Christmas gift," he replied, "How could a father not love his two children?"

"That's not what I meant," she replied.

"Oh you mean the mask," Chuck realized. "I loved it. It gave me hope."

"Hope?" she prompted him.

"That we still had a chance," he elaborated.

Blair sighed as she drew him closer, ignoring the societal rules and the looks from their guests, "I love you so much."

"People are staring," Chuck cautioned her.

"Let them look," she scoffed, "Perhaps these society people will figure out that this is what true love looks like."

Chuck bent his head and kissed her shoulder, "I love you, Waldorf."

"Do you think we could sneak away for a little while without anyone getting too suspicious?" she pondered.

"Not after this display," Chuck smiled. "The waiters are circulating dinner anyway."

"Good," she sighed, "After the free meal, people will begin to leave. Maybe if we cut off the liquor people will leave faster."

"What happened to my perfect UES hostess?" he laughed.

"She's a little horny right now, and wants more birthday sex," she replied, ignoring the aghast looks of people within hearing distance.

"She has a fever," Chuck explained as he spun Blair away from them and into another room. "You're going to ruin your pristine reputation.

"I think I blew that to hell when I shacked up with you," Blair told him.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, what has gotten in to you," he shook his head as she backed him towards the nearest wall.

"You on a very regular basis," Blair smiled at him.

"Blair, there are partygoers just on the other side of that wall," he told her as she began unbuttoning his trousers.

"Do you seriously want me to stop?"

"No, I just want you to realize what you're doing," he replied, "Because once you get me started I'm not stopping. I don't have an on and off switch like you."

Blair leaned away from him and frowned, "I hate it when you do the voice of reason thing, Chuck. It's kind of unnerving."

"Why because we're reversing roles?" he smirked.

"Yes and also because you won't let me have my way with you."

"I never said you couldn't have your way with me," he replied, "I just wanted to make it very clear that someone could barge in at any moment and find us in a very compromising position."

"Well, what if we went into the back staircase that goes down to Cyrus'?"

"You have a one track mind right now," he chuckled. "I like it. It's very sexy."

"Is that a yes?" Blair cocked an eyebrow.

"It certainly isn't a no," he replied.

Blair took his hand and led him into towards the kitchen. Just before they got there, they slipped through the doorway to Cyrus'. Blair locked the door as Chuck sat on the steps. She walked over and straddled his lap.

"Happy Birthday, Blair," Chuck smiled.

-x-x-x-x-

Serena fixed her hair in Blair's upstairs bathroom and smiled when her friend came in, "Hey. I thought you and Chuck ditched the party permanently."

"I couldn't do that to all of these guests," Blair replied as she began fixing her makeup.

"You have that glow," Serena inspected her friend closely. "Did you and Chuck just…"

"S, do not ask questions you don't want the answers to."

"You're right, forget it," Serena replied. "I need some advice. I saw Nate flirting with one of the waitresses. What do you think I should do?"

"Drop kick him off a balcony," Blair smiled.

"I'm being serious here," Serena replied as she groaned in frustration. "How was he acting just before he cheated on you?"

"With you?" Blair inquired.

"Can we set aside my part in this for a moment, please," she pleaded. "I need real advice here."

"Okay. Are you two having sex regularly?"

"Yes," Serena nodded.

"Have you shown interest in anyone else?"

"No," Serena shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, Carter called me last weekend, but I told him I wasn't interested. I don't think Nate even knows about that."

"He knows," Blair said. "Somehow, as thick as he is sometimes, he always knows."

"I don't know what to do here," Serena replied, "I love Nate, but it always seems like when we get to this point we get bored with each other and find ways out."

"You and Nate need to stop looking for ways to self-destruct. It's not healthy."

"Easier said than done," Serena replied.

"Have you talked to Nate?" Blair inquired. "I mean really talked to him."

"I try, but every time I get him alone-"

"Your hormones take over," Blair guessed.

"Pretty much," Serena nodded.

"Put a lid on the hormones," Blair replied, "You need to have this conversation with him."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Tie him up and make him listen."

"I'm not so sure tying him up is the solution," Serena replied.

"And people think Chuck and I are sexaholics," Blair shook her head. "Get a grip, Serena. If you want to have an adult relationship you have to find a way to talk to him without sex getting in the way."

"And when you want to have a conversation with Chuck?"

"I put on the flannel pajamas. That's a sure sign I'm closed for business," Blair smiled.

"Flannel doesn't work with Nate. He doesn't understand its meaning," Serena replied.

"Then find what does work," Blair replied as she rolled her eyes.

"A closed and locked door," Serena said.

"You might want to try the conversation face to face," Blair advised her, "But putting a little distance and perhaps a few pieces of furniture between the two of you is a good idea."

"Okay," Serena nodded. "That's a good idea. So, are you having a happy birthday?"

"I am," Blair nodded as her post-coital glow returned, "Chuck has given me the best presents I could have hoped for."

"Ew," Serena groaned.

"Not like that," Blair shook her head. "He's been amazing tonight."

"And again, ew," Serena shuddered.

"Mind out of the gutter please," Blair demanded, "Not everything in life is about sex."

Serena raised a curious eyebrow towards her best friend.

"Okay, sex may be a big part of life with Chuck, but there is more to us than just that. We went months without being able to have sex, and that actually made us stronger."

"So, you're saying that maybe Nate and I should abstain from sex for awhile," Serena replied.

"It could help," Blair said.

"It could hurt," Serena countered.

"What's a little carpel tunnel when it means strengthening the bond with the man you love?" Blair batted her eyelashes in reply.

"And that is the most disgusting image I could have ever had about Chuck. Thank you, B," Serena grimaced.

"Who said anything about Chuck," Blair replied.

"I am going to be sick if I don't get out of here," Serena said grabbing her purse and marching out of the bathroom.

Blair began giggling as she went back to fixing her makeup.

-x-x-x-x-

"So, did you have a good birthday?" Chuck said after Blair had said goodnight to the last guest.

"Best birthday ever," she nodded as she slid out of her heels and kicked them away.

"Let me rub your feet," he offered.

"Oh, yes, please," she moaned as she shook her head vigorously.

Chuck led her to the living room sofa, so she could sit down with her feet propped up on his lap. He went straight to work as he began massaging her feet.

"That feels really good," Blair smiled. "Your hands are amazing."

"So I've been told," he smirked.

"How can you be so sweet and disgusting in the same moment?" she scolded him with a smack to his chest.

"Serena looked pretty upset when Nate was asking one of the waitresses for a drink," Chuck told her in an effort to change the subject, "She stormed up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom."

"Trouble in paradise," Blair sighed. "I talked to her. She thinks they're going to self-destruct _again_."

"Are they getting bored again?" he frowned, "I thought Nathaniel had it figured out this time."

"I don't know," Blair shook her head. "She loves him. He loves her. I just don't get why they can't make it work."

"Because they don't work at it. One thing I've learned from you is that good relationships take work. If you take it for granted, things can go downhill quickly."

"That's pretty wise, Bass," Blair smiled at him. "I'm impressed, and I happen to agree with you."

"Good," he smiled back at her.

"How about we take our work upstairs," she suggested, "Check in on the children and then finish off my birthday with a bang."

"There will be fireworks," he assured her.

"And you owe me another present," she added.

"That I do," Chuck reached over and pulled out a box from the drawer in the end table. "This is for you."

Blair took the box and opened it, "Chuck, it's beautiful. How did you know I always wanted a charm bracelet?"

"Because I overheard you telling Serena once," he smiled.

"You've added to it," Blair said. "Two baby booties."

"I figured it's something we could work on together, perhaps with each new milestone they hit, we add another charm," he replied.

"I was kind of expecting a diamond ring," she told him.

"But we're not ready for that yet," he responded. "Are we?"

"No," Blair shook her head. "But I would've said yes."

"I don't want you saying yes just because I ask," he replied, "I want you to say yes because you want to marry me not because you're afraid I won't ask again."

"I know," Blair nodded. "You're right. But when the time is right I want to marry you."

"And when the time is right, I will ask you," he assured her. "We're in no hurry here. We're still very young. We have a lifetime to look forward to."

"Together, I hope." she added.

"Of course," he nodded as he got up off the couch and offered her his hand.

Blair took it with a smile and they walked upstairs to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. I know it's a bit happy and schmaltzy but I think we all agree that it's kind of needed at the moment considering the state of things on GG. Hands: Who thinks B is lying through her teeth?

-d-d-d-d-

Blair opened the door to Lily and Rufus' new Brownstone home, which was a mere block away from her own new home with Chuck, while expertly balancing a pie plate. Chuck was behind her with Sebastian and behind him were Harold, Roman, and Sabrina. Dorota and Vanya were just pulling up to the curb with Anna as Blair opened the door.

"Hello? Happy Thanksgiving. I have pie," Blair sung out happily.

"We're in the kitchen, Darlings," Blair heard Lily call out.

"That can't be good," Chuck groaned as a sense of dread filled the pit of his stomach. Lily was a horrible cook. Nothing she'd ever made while he lived with her had turned in to anything edible.

Blair bit back a smile as she went into the kitchen, "Hi everyone. Happy Thanksgiving. Something smells wonderful."

"No thanks to me," Lily proclaimed as she hugged Blair in greeting before relieving Blair of the pie.

Chuck sighed in relief as the caterers scurried about the kitchen in preparation for the meal that was soon to be served.

"Where is everyone else?" Blair inquired as it was just Lily, Rufus, and the hired help.

"Dan's still downstairs in his apartment. Jonathan's being difficult this morning," Rufus said. "Eric's upstairs trying to make his hair behave and Serena-"

"Has arrived," the blonde finished. "Nate sends his apologies. He's having dinner with his dad."

"He could have brought his father along," Lily frowned. "There is more than enough for everyone."

"That's what I told him, but having dinner alone with his father is an acceptable excuse for William. Having dinner with his father and someone else's family is not."

"Well, please call and tell them to stop by for dessert," Lily insisted as she pulled Sebastian from Chuck's arms and hugged him in greeting. "How's my favorite grandson?"

"Don't let Dan hear you say that," Blair laughed.

"Jonathan is his grandfather's favorite, so Sebastian can be mine. I can spoil him for all of the ones who can't be here to spoil him."

"And Sabrina is going to be spoiled by the men in her life," Blair said as she watched her dad, Roman, and Chuck coo over Sabrina.

"She is definitely a head turner," Lily agreed. "How are you doing today, Sweetheart? This is your favorite holiday and the first one without your mother."

"It's been hard," Blair admitted as her eyes instantly welled with tears. She'd been on the verge of tears several times that morning as she and Chuck worked to get the children ready for this festive day. "Chuck and Cyrus were great with me this morning. They let me sleep in."

"Where is Cyrus?" Serena asked.

"He and Aaron are going to New Rochelle today," Blair said. "It's their tradition. They always spend this holiday together when Cyrus is in the states."

"What is in New Rochelle?" Serena inquired.

"An incredibly old restaurant that they both like," Blair shrugged. "He says he wants to have dinner with us and all of the leftovers tomorrow night."

"He was probably worried that my wife was going to cook," Rufus stated as he joined everyone in the kitchen.

"Funny, Darling," Lily smiled sweetly. "I hope you find the couch comfortable tonight."

Blair and Serena giggled.

"Hello," Dan said as he came in from downstairs. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

"Where's Jonathan?" Serena pouted as her other nephew was curiously absent.

"He's taking a nap," Dan replied, "He's being too fussy to be around all the commotion."

"Awe, poor thing," Blair frowned.

"Me or Jonathan?" Dan inquired.

"Jon," Blair replied, "We're all used to your fussiness."

"Funny, Waldorf," Dan smirked before waving hello to his nephew. "Hey, Sebastian. Nice bowtie. Taking after the old man, already?"

"You're hilarious, Humphrey," Chuck said as he came into the conversation, putting his hands on Blair's shoulders as a smile came to his lips when she leaned back against him. "Dorota wants to know if she can put Anna downstairs. She's falling asleep on Vanya's shoulder."

"I don't have a problem with it," Dan shook his head. "I have the monitor so if either of she or Jon wake up, we'll know right away."

"Thank you, Mr. Dan," Dorota smiled.

"Dorota, you have to stop that," Blair scolded her. "You're not the maid anymore. I have half the housekeeping staff at the hotel calling me Miss Blair."

"But you Miss Blair," Dorota insisted.

"Dorota, you're not - Oh forget it. How about a drink?"

"What would you like, Beautiful?" Chuck inquired as he nuzzled at the nape of her neck. He knew she'd worn her hair off her neck to torture him, and it was working.

"Brute Rose," Blair smiled.

"I have a bottle chilling," Lily nodded. "I'll join you."

"This little bowtie is so adorable," Serena stated as she took Sebastian from her mother, "Chuck, how come you didn't look this cute at his age?"

"Be nice, Serena. It's the holidays," Blair frowned. "And besides, I think Chuck looked just as cute in his bowtie as Sebastian does."

"Of course you'd say that," Serena rolled her eyes, "You actually can tolerate sharing a bed with Chuck. It makes the rest of us cringe."

"Hey, everyone's here," Eric entered, shaking Chuck's hand and hugging both Serena and Blair. "Sorry, I'm late. I finally got my hair to behave, and then Elliot called."

"How is he?" Blair asked carefully. She wasn't sure of their relationship status. He rarely talked about him on those days he worked at her café.

"He decided to stay in California for the holidays," Eric replied, "Which is just as well."

"They broke up," Serena whispered in Blair's ear.

Blair nodded and took the drink Lily gave her before she casually linked arms with Eric and steered him away from the family, "You okay?"

"It's for the best," Eric nodded as they went into a separate room to talk just the two of them, "We're going in different directions."

"And does your different direction include that certain cute young man I saw you talking to last week?"

Eric smiled, "You see everything, don't you?"

"And what I don't, your big brother does," Blair nodded.

"His name's Steve, and what's that smile for?" he inquired as he caught the curious grin grace her lips.

"Chuck and I were watching 'Steel Magnolias' last night and one of the lines was 'all gay men are named Mark, Rick, or Steve'," Blair explained.

"Wait, you got Chuck to watch 'Steel Magnolias'," Eric laughed out, "For some reason I cannot picture that."

"What is there to believe? Given proper motivation, I can get him to do just about anything," Blair snickered, "And he was crying like a baby by the end."

Eric laughed even harder at the additional revelation, "Well, his name is Steve, and he's also a student at Columbia. We're taking a couple of the same classes, but we have different schedules. We're getting together for a study session."

"Good," Blair smiled. "And find out his last name and let me know."

"Why?"

"So your brother can run a background check," Blair smiled.

"Big brother is always watching," Eric shook his head in laughter.

"Yes, he is," Chuck agreed as he joined the pair. "But who am I watching this time?"

"Little E's new boyfriend," Blair smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"He's just a study partner," Eric corrected her.

"For now," Blair smirked.

"Okay, Mom, Dad, calm down. No one's walking down the aisle anytime soon," Eric said.

"First of all, I am not nearly old enough to be your mom," Blair scolded him as they returned to the kitchen were the hussle and bussel seemed to be picking up, which was a clear indication that dinner was about to be served. "Second of all, we're protective because we love you."

"And just want to see you happy," Chuck chimed in.

"I feel like tears should be rolling down my cheeks right now," Eric laughed.

"Is Dan okay?" Blair looked over Eric's shoulder to see Dan slumped against the kitchen counter, staring at the baby monitor in the most peculiar of ways.

"I think so," Eric nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. He just looks like he has something on his mind."

"Georgina?" Chuck inquired. "My PI says she's around and up to something."

"I'm going to go find out. You two talk about this potential new love interest."

"He's not- Oh forget it. What's on television?" Eric inquired as he fled to the den to check out the channel selection as Blair disappeared back into the kitchen.

Blair came to stand next to Dan at the kitchen island and bumped his shoulder, "What's up?"

"What?" Dan jumped in fright having not seen her coming, "Oh it's just you, and nothing's wrong."

"You always did know how to make a girl feel welcome. Just so you know, you're a lousy liar, and this is coming from me. I dated Nate. He's the world's worst liar. Talk," Blair ordered.

"Georgina came to see me a few days ago," Dan admitted, "She said there was a mistake with the paternity test. Milo might be mine after all."

"Oh," Blair said quietly. "So, what happens now?"

"I don't know," Dan admitted. "I was heartbroken when she took Milo away the first time. I don't want to get reattached if she's going to do it again, and I have to think about Jonathan."

"And Milo? Where is he during all this?"

"She said she has a job and is able to hire a nanny to watch him, but I don't believe her. She probably left him with her drug dealer, or something."

"Have you called her parents?"

"No," Dan shook his head, "I don't even know if they're in the city."

"I can find out," Blair said.

"Chuck?" Dan asked curiously.

"Yes," Blair nodded. "And, in the spirit of full disclosure, I have to tell you that I saw Georgina a few months ago when you asked me to go to the loft and get those clothes."

"Thankfully, you didn't tell me then," Dan replied, "I don't know if I'm ready for this. If Milo is mine, then I have two little boys still in diapers. I'm just getting into a groove with Jonathan. I don't know if I can balance a second child."

"It's not easy," Blair replied as her experience came in to play, "But if Milo is yours, you'll figure it out."

"Georgina's not as bad as everyone thinks she is," Dan said. "She wasn't a bad mom. Actually, she was pretty good at it."

Blair nodded, "Okay. But first, find out what's going on."

"Going on with whom?" Chuck inquired. "Eric found 'The Sound of Music'. We may never see him again."

"I'm going to go see if the hills are alive," Blair stated. "You two play nice."

"Stay," Dan demanded. "Play mediator."

"Nope," Blair shook her head, "Chuck, behave. Dan, he can help if you want to get him involved."

"Involved in what?" Chuck asked.

"It's Dan's choice whether or not to tell you."

Chuck looked at his stepbrother and sighed, "What's going on?"

"I had a visitor," Dan started. "Georgina came to see me."

"And?"

"She says Milo might be mine after all."

"Really," Chuck replied with a surprised look. "Look, there's something you need to know about Milo."

"Oh God, you got your hands on a paternity test," Dan said.

"No," Chuck shook his head. "He was taken by Child and Family Services."

"What?"

"Georgina failed a drug test."

"What did she fail it for?" Dan inquired.

"Cocaine, I believe," Chuck replied, "She's being forced into rehab if she wants to see her son. Her parents refuse to bail her out, so Milo is stuck in foster care unless she can provide the agency with a blood relative of her child that is willing to take him."

"Great so she's using me again," Dan shook his head. "Tell me something. Do I have 'sucker' written on my forehead?"

"No and if you did, I'd happily tell you."

"So Milo really could be my son. If I don't step up and take a blood test to prove he's my son, he could be put into foster care with some stranger."

"That sounds about right," Chuck nodded. "Had I known that he could be yours, I would have told you sooner."

"Even though I didn't tell you when I knew where Blair was?"

"Children's relationships with their parents are important. I wouldn't deny you that, no matter how much I may have wanted to strangle you in the past."

"That's pretty big of you," Dan responded, surprise written across his face.

"If you need my help with Georgina's mess, I will help," Chuck added.

"Thanks," Dan nodded. "I'll let you know."

-x-x-x-x-

Blair had ventured outside as the caterers gathered the dinner dishes. The dinner banter had kept her mind preoccupied for a little while, but now that everyone was slipping into their turkey comas she was left to think about how much she missed her mother on this day.

Chuck exited the back door of Lily and Rufus' home and put a coat over Blair's shoulders, "You shouldn't be out here without a jacket."

"It's not that cold out," Blair protested.

"You okay," he slipped his arms around her waist to keep her warm.

"I love this holiday, but I miss having my mom around."

"I know," he nodded as he held her tight, "I was hoping that being around the rest of our family today would soften the blow. I obviously miscalculated."

Blair leaned back against him, "Last year at this time I was just getting home from serving turkey dinners at the little tea house down the road from the old cafe. I was bone tired and so pregnant."

"I wish I could have seen that," he told her, "I bet you were the most beautiful pregnant woman there ever was."

"I was enormous," she corrected him. "And all I kept wishing for on that day was to be with all the people that I loved most. I almost hopped on the train and came home."

Chuck kissed the side of her neck, "I wish you had. I had Nate and Serena trying to keep me from drinking and force-feeding me leftovers. You would've been much more welcome."

"I keep thinking about Thanksgiving freshman year of high school. It was the last time I was had both my parents together for a happy Thanksgiving. I'm never going to have that again," she added tearfully after several moments of struggling to keep her emotions at bay.

"I'm sorry, Blair," he told her as she turned around and hugged him tight as she broke down in his arms.

"Will spending the holidays without her ever get easier?" she sobbed out.

"I don't know," Chuck said. "I never really spent many holidays with Bart."

"Promise me something," Blair whispered. "Promise that no matter how busy we are we will always spend our holidays together."

"That is a promise," he nodded as he ran his hands along her back to provide what comfort he could.

"You know, I've spent all day missing my mom, but I haven't asked how you are. I know this isn't the best time of year for you," Blair frowned.

"Don't worry about me," he told her as he caressed her chin softly.

"But I do worry about you," she responded as her head came to rest against his shoulder, "Someone has to. You certainly don't."

"You worry too much, and I don't like it," Chuck said.

"I'm a mom, and I'm in love with you," Blair said. "It comes with the territory."

"You should get back inside where it's warm," he suggested, "Sebastian and Sabrina should be waking up from their naps. I know from experience that they are the best remedy for somber moods."

"You're not a bad remedy yourself," Blair smiled at him. "You kissing me always makes me feel better."

"Shall we test that theory?" he inquired as he cradled her head in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Oh yes, please," Blair smiled.

Chuck smiled against her lips as he deepened their kiss.

Blair sighed happily as she melted against him, savoring the feeling as he engulfed her in his strong arms.

"Better?" he inquired as he pulled away slightly.

"Much," Blair sighed. "I love you, and I feel very lucky right now to have you with me."

"Dan told me about Milo," Chuck told her softly.

"And can you help him?" she asked.

"Things are a little more complicated than just Dan possibly being Milo's father," Chuck replied, "Milo has been taken away from Georgina by Child and Family Services. If Dan is Milo's father, he's going to have to prove it before he can even see him."

"I know you aren't all together fond of Dan for a lot of reasons, but he is family," Blair started.

"I already said I'd help him," Chuck assured her.

"You did? Chuck Bass, you do have a heart," Blair teased.

"I just needed the wizard to give it to me," Chuck laughed softly.

"Too bad he didn't have a brain to give Nate," Blair giggled.

"Let Nate find his own wizard," Chuck told her, "Mine is much sexier."

"I'm your wizard?" she realized.

"Do you know of anyone else who managed to bring out the softer side in me?"

"Has Lily served dessert yet?" Blair asked as she fisted her hands in his shirt. He could read her mind. She wanted to leave, so she could get him into bed.

"We can't leave, and you know it," Chuck shook his head. "Dessert first and then we'll cut out."

"Okay," Blair said with a frown.

"You're so cute when you pout."

"Cute?" she glared at him. "Sabrina and Sebastian can be cute, not me."

"Sexy then," he corrected himself as he kissed her pouty lips.

"That I will take," Blair smiled. "Back inside?"

"Yes," he nodded.

The two went back in and were met by Serena.

"Hey, where have you two been? Mom wants to serve dessert, and she wouldn't let us eat your pie until you were here."

"Just taking some time alone, S," Blair smiled. "We can have dessert now."

"Thank goodness," Serena sighed in relief. "Your pie is too tempting for its own good."

"Tell me about it," Chuck murmured into Blair's ear.

"You can have plenty of my pie later on," Blair whispered.

"Ew gross, are you two talking about sex?" Serena groaned as she heard their whisperings.

"Never," Blair smiled. "Dorota, did you make that rice pudding that is more like melted vanilla ice cream with rice in it?"

"Yes, Miss Blair," she nodded.

"Yum," Nate said as he and Howard walked into the house. "Looks like we're right on time. I thought with all the traffic we'd be late."

"Hey," Serena greeted Nate with a quick hug before she passed both him and his father a piece of pie.

"I made whipped cream," Eric said as he held up a bowl.

"And I have Bailey's Irish Creme," Dan held up a bottle.

"On pumpkin pie!" Serena cringed in reply.

"No Miss Serena," Dorota shook her head. "That go in coffee."

"Oh, good," Serena sighed in relief. "Then I'll have a cup."

"Heavy on the Irish Creme," Nate told Dan, "She'll sleep better."

"And be easier to get into bed," Chuck whispered into Blair's ear.

Blair couldn't contain the bit of laughter that escaped as she playfully elbowed him in the stomach. "You certainly don't have that problem."

"I certainly don't," Chuck replied, "One of the many things I'm thankful for today."

"I'll take my coffee with regular cream," Blair said to one of the waiters as she put some of Eric's whipped cream on her piece of pie before taking a seat next to Serena and smiling at Nate who was across from her. "How was dinner, Nate?"

"Good. We had Chinese food."

"Why? You could've gone to the hotel and had dinner or come here."

"We like Chinese food," Nate said. "And besides having turkey just makes me think of all the holidays at Grandfather's."

"Speaking of your family, Maureen sent me a thank you card for the present I sent her." Blair informed him.

"So?"

"I didn't send her a present," Blair rose an eyebrow.

"Well, don't look at me," Serena chimed in. "I certainly didn't send it."

"Chuck?"

"I wouldn't know where to send it," Chuck shook his head.

The four friends exchanged a look before turning to look at Lily who smiled. "Serena, you should also be getting a thank you card."

"Maureen is never going to believe that I voluntarily sent her anything that didn't have some incendiary device inside," Serena shook her head. "Nor would I send anything that didn't contain such a device. I want nothing to do with that conniving bitch or her easily manipulated husband."

"You might one day join their family, and I just want her to know that there are no hard feelings," Lily said.

"And me?" Blair asked.

"You are Serena's best friend, and you almost joined the same family as Maureen," Lily said. "It was just being polite, and I knew that you wouldn't send her something practical."

"I'd send her something toxic."

"Nate, I love you, but I don't know if I ever want to join that crazy family of yours," Serena told him sincerely.

"I could always join yours," Nate offered. "Nate van der Woodsen; what do you all think?"

"It actually has a pretty good ring to it," Chuck laughed, "Though you can keep your last name, Archibald. She's referring to the Vanderbilts."

"And I don't blame her for being gun shy," the Captain said. "I love your mom, Nate, but her father is a-"

"Bastard," Chuck said quietly. He'd never been fond of Nate's grandfather.

"I was going to say asshole, but we can go with bastard," the Captain replied.

"Howard, how's the job working out?" Rufus changed the subject.

"Extremely well," he replied, "Though you'd have to speak with my bosses to get their side of things."

"Blair and I are both extremely happy with your services," Chuck assured him, "As are our guests."

"One of our guests last week asked me where I found Howard," Blair said. "He owns a massive hotel in Dubai and needs a new concierge."

"Fortunately for us, we've sighed Howard to a long term contract," Chuck added in relief.

"And I'm on parole, so I'm not going anywhere," Howard nodded. "But Dubai? Really? I'm flattered."

"You should be," Blair replied, "And you deserve the praise."

"And the sizable tips you receive," Nate chimed in, "You should see the wads of cash he leaves the hotel with some days. It's fortunate he's never been mugged. They'd make off with a lot of doe."

Blair slid her hand into Chuck's and squeezed when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She looked at her former future father-in-law, "I can always have a car arranged if you don't feel safe walking home at night."

"Nate is joking," Howard replied as he looked at the seriousness in Chuck's eyes.

"Sorry, Man," Nate chimed in as he saw the same look that his father did, "I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about it," Chuck waved it off before putting his fork down and pushing the plate away. He suddenly wasn't all that hungry.

Blair reached around to run her fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck in a soothing manner. Chuck looked at her with a grateful smile.

"We should get the children ready," Blair suggested, "It's time to get home."

"Chuck," Nate started as Chuck rose to his feet.

"We'll talk tomorrow," Chuck nodded.

"Chuck, I'm really sorry," Nate added.

"I know."

Nate pushed his own plate away and folded his hands on the table as Chuck left the room, "Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut?"

"Because you never think," Blair stated as she slapped the back of his head as she went to follow Chuck.

She found him in Dan's apartment holding Sabrina in his arms.

She leaned against the doorjamb and tilted her head to rest against it, "He loves you, you know that, right?"

"Nate?" Chuck inquired as he kissed Sabrina's forehead, "Yeah, I know. Brothers from other mothers and all that, but sometimes I just wish he'd think things through before he speaks."

"If it helps, I slapped him upside the head," she replied as she sat down next to him.

"It helps a little."

"He's a bit of an airhead, but he does care," Blair smiled.

"I know," Chuck said.

"And there is no one who could be a better godfather for our little girl."

"I'm not disputing that," Chuck replied. "I just didn't want to deal with that painful reminder today. We have other things to deal with today."

"I know," Blair nodded. "To be honest, neither did I."

"We will talk about it one day," Chuck assured her as her hand came to rest over the fabric covering his scar, "But not today."

"No, not today," Blair shook her head. "And if you want, you can smack him upside the head before we leave."

"Promise?" Chuck looked at her hopefully.

"Absolutely and I have a feeling that no matter how much Bailey's he gives Serena, he is not getting lucky tonight. You on the other hand, are getting so lucky."

"I really want to be cheesy right now and tell you that I'm already lucky, but I'm just not in the mood," he told her.

"That's okay," she assured him, "You will be later. I have just the sexy piece of lingerie to guarantee that."

"I can't wait," Chuck smiled. "We should get going though. It's getting late."

"Yes," Blair agreed. "I'll get Sebastian."

"Uncle Nate isn't the brightest bulb, but he does have a good heart," Chuck told his daughter, "You could do a lot worse for godfathers. It could have been Humphrey."

"I heard that," Dan said as he came in. "Jonathan needs to go to sleep. Sorry. I waited as long as I could."

"It's alright," Chuck replied as he stood up with Sabrina tucked safely in his arms, "And sorry you overheard that."

"I've gotten used to it," Dan shrugged. "To be fair, I'd never dream of making you Jonathan's godfather either."

=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Sebastian was fast asleep already, and Blair was simply watching from the doorway. She loved to watch Chuck with their little girl.

"You're so at ease with her," Blair marveled as he watched Chuck dress Sabrina for bed.

"It's my natural way with women," he smirked.

"Chuck, I'm having a moment here," Blair frowned at him. "Don't ruin it, okay?"

"Sorry," Chuck smiled. "You were saying?"

"I was saying that you are so good with her, and she just adores you," Blair smiled.

"The feeling is mutual," he replied as he picked up his sleeping angel and rocked her gently back and forth to be sure she was truly asleep before he laid her down for the evening.

"You have always had such a way of putting a woman to sleep," she snickered as she watched them bond for a few more minutes.

"Is your moment over?" he smirked as he laid Sabrina down in her crib, putting her favorite blanket within her reach.

"No, it's just taken a turn to the scandalous."

"Scandalous, with our babies so close, that's not like you, Waldorf. Am I rubbing off on you?"

"Not yet, but hopefully soon."

"Shall we repair to our room?"

"I didn't know it was broken," Blair giggled as she took Chuck's hand in hers and backed towards the door.

"I'm having a moment, and you're ruining it," he growled at her.

"And a formal one at that," she continued to giggle, "Honestly, Chuck, who talks like that anymore?"

"I'm just trying to play the part of a responsible family man who's just put his children to bed and now wants to take his significant other to bed."

"Where we'll get in bed, not face each other, and have one foot on the floor at all times?"

"We can try it that way, if you'd like," Chuck smirked.

"You can be so crude sometimes," she slapped his chest playfully. "But I'm glad your mood seems to be improving. You were really quiet on the walk home."

"Blame Archibald," Chuck sighed.

Blair took his hand and led him down the hall after she closed the door to the nursery. She pulled him gently into their room and sat him on the bed, taking off his shoes and then pushing him so he was lying on his side of their bed. She got in next to him after taking off her heels and faced him by lying on her side. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Does it matter if I want to or not? You're going to make me anyways," he sighed.

"At some point, yes," Blair agreed. "But if you don't want to right now, we can do other things."

"Other things?" he pondered.

"Things that require the loss of our clothing," Blair smiled as she toyed with one of the buttons of his dress shirt.

"Would you mind if we just went to sleep?" he frowned.

"No," Blair shook her head.

"I know you were anxious for us to make love earlier," he replied, "But thinking about what happened kind of pulls me out of the mood."

"I'm always anxious for us to make love because I love being with you in that way, but if you want to go to sleep, I'll respect that."

"I love you, Blair," he smiled as he pulled her against him, "And I promise that tomorrow I'll be in a better mood."

"You'd better be," she smiled as she watched him rise up from the bed and undress quickly.

"I'm sorry," he told her once more as he kissed her nose lightly before slipping under the covers.

"Don't you dare apologize," she replied as she hovered over him and gave him another kiss. "Sweet dreams, Chuck."

"They will be if you're in them," he smiled as he closed his eyes. Blair listened to his breathing for a few minutes, waiting for it to even out and then deepen before she rose up from their bed and changed into her nightgown.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you like to wake Daddy up so early on what is technically a holiday, Princess?" Chuck smiled at his daughter as they walked along the sidewalk near their brownstone on their way towards the hotel.

Sabrina merely giggled as she pulled on her mitten to try freeing her fingers. She hadn't been happy when he'd put the mitten on her in the first place, and she had let her father know it.

Chuck put his hand over hers, "Come on, Sabrina. Do you want to get me in trouble with Dorota? If we walk into the hotel, and you don't have gloves on, she's going to yell at Daddy in Polish. It's a very scary thing to witness."

Sabrina continued to giggle as she managed to pull one glove free as she eagerly showed off her fingers to her father.

"I'm in trouble," Chuck laughed along with her as he kissed her tiny fingers. It was nearly impossible to get mad at her. She was simply too adorable and had him wrapped too tightly around her tiny finger.

"Hey, Bass," Dan called from just outside the cafe door where he was washing the glass. "Hey, Sabrina. Did you get your dad out early?"

"We're always lucky if she sleeps past six in the morning," Chuck replied as Sabrina reached out the glove she pulled off to hand it over to Dan.

Dan took the glove with a laugh, "Thank you, but I think you should keep it." He handed it to Chuck who promptly pocketed it. "You here for breakfast?"

"Harold's meeting us in a few minutes. What's the special?"

"French Toast."

"Blueberry French Toast?" Chuck inquired hopefully. It was one of his breakfast favorites that Blair was fond of making. It always smelled as incredible as it tasted.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Dan nodded. "Come on in. I started a pot of coffee a few minutes ago, so it should be about ready. You want a banana for Sabrina?"

Sabrina made a curious face in response to Dan's question. He looked to Chuck to translate.

"She's rebelling against bananas right now," Chuck explained. "We have no idea why. She loved them last week."

"Jonathan's like that. Last week he loved to eat mashed potatoes. Now he only loves to throw them."

"Sebastian is in that phase," Chuck laughed, "But when he throws them, they're at his sister, and he earns himself a time out."

"Hard to believe they'll be one soon," Dan said as he went behind the counter of the cafe as Chuck took a seat. "You two doing something big for their birthday since it's also their first Christmas?"

"Of course," Chuck laughed, "They do have Blair for a mother."

"She was making plans for Christmas decorations for the lobby before Halloween was over," Dan nodded.

"And since Thanksgiving is now over, the decorations are going up tomorrow," Chuck nodded.

"I'm surprised Serena and Blair didn't go shopping this morning," Dan replied, "Isn't this the best shopping day of the year?"

"Blair doesn't touch this shopping day with a ten foot pole," Chuck shook his head. "She says it's too crowded and too common."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Can you get Sabrina some applesauce?"

"Coming right up," Dan nodded as he tapped the counter with his hands as if it were a drum, "Have you given any thought as to what you're getting Blair for Christmas this year? Perhaps something shiny and wraps around a certain finger."

"I've had that in the safe in my office for a long time," Chuck admitted.

"Really, so that is on the table," Dan's eyes went wide in surprise, "Is Christmas going to come with an announcement?"

"I don't know. I don't know if we're ready, and I still need to ask for permission."

"Permission for what?" Harold inquired as he approached the pair in the cafe.

"Mr. Waldorf," Dan greeted with a handshake. "Coffee?"

"Sounds good to me," Harold nodded. "And Dan, you can call me Harold."

Dan nodded as he got two cups of coffee ready for Harold and Chuck. "Chuck, I know you want French Toast, but Harold, what can I get you for breakfast?"

"Do you make those egg and bacon cups that Blair made for Roman and I when she came to visit us in France?"

"Coming right up," Dan nodded. "I'll be back with Sabrina's applesauce in a second."

"Thanks, Humphrey," Chuck replied as Harold bent over and kissed his granddaughter's forehead.

"Good morning, Charles," Harold smiled as Sabrina squealed out in delight upon seeing her grandfather.

"Good morning," Chuck said as Harold took a seat. "Will Roman be joining us?"

"No, I'm to bring him back a muffin and coffee. So, may I ask why you've brought me here this morning?"

"I'm sorry it's so early," Chuck responded quickly, "We have Sabrina to thank for that, but I had something I wanted to talk with you about."

"It's quite all right, and I assume it's something that can't wait until I come back for Christmas?"

"No," Chuck shook his head. "Now, although I don't think either of us is ready for the question, I want permission to ask your daughter to marry me when the time is right."

"Marriage," Harold repeated as he did his best to compose himself. "That's a big step. Are you sure that is what my daughter wants?"

"I hope so," Chuck said. "I love your daughter very much, and I want to spend my life with her and our children."

"And are you sure you're ready for marriage?" Harold spoke slowly, his voice sounded tense. It wasn't at all what Chuck had hoped for. "It wasn't too long ago that you just up and left everyone that cared about you."

"I know that," Chuck nodded. "I shouldn't have disappeared the way I did. I should have chased Blair from one end of the earth to the other until she talked to me and kept apologizing until she forgave me."

"And to make all of that right, you're going to propose, which is a life altering event," Harold stated, "It does not equal an apology, Charles."

"I've made my apologies to Blair," Chuck replied as Sabrina pulled on his tie to get his attention, "I want to propose because I love your daughter and our family more than anything in this world, and I want us to be a true family."

"You really do, don't you?" Harold smiled. "You know when we first found out Blair was pregnant, Eleanor wanted your head on a platter, but Blair said that as mad as she was at you, she didn't want you hurt."

"I know I've made mistakes, but I promise you that I've learned from them. I know what it is that I want in life, and that is Blair at my side as we watch our children grow."

Harold nodded, "And you love her?"

"With all my heart," Chuck nodded.

"Of course you have my blessing," Harold smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Harold," he replied as he let out a breath of relief.

"When do you plan to ask her?"

"When I know we're both ready."

"So I shouldn't expect a phone call anytime soon," Harold concluded.

"No, probably not," Chuck shook his head.

"If Eleanor could see you now," Harold smiled as Sabrina continued to play with Chuck's tie as he began tickling her under the chin in an attempt to distract her. "She never imagined that you'd be any good as a father. I don't know if she's ever been more wrong about anything else in her life."

"I wish she was still here to see how wrong she was," Chuck smiled sadly. "I imagine it's going to be hard for Blair to plan a wedding without her mother. I'm sure they'd been planning it since she was a small girl."

"Blair used to walk around the penthouse wrapped in a white sheet with a pillowcase on her head," Harold shook his head. "Dorota was always picking up the flower petals that Blair had Eric sprinkle over the floor."

"I'm sure the time will come when this little one does the same thing," Chuck smiled as Sabrina refused to be sidetracked with yanking on his tie. She'd worked the knot pretty tight already.

"She has you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?"

"Yes, but I think she's trying to choke me," Chuck said in a hoarse voice.

"Come here, Sweetheart," Harold held out his arms to Sabrina who nearly jumped into them.

"Do you know how much you look like your mommy?" Harold asked as Chuck loosened his tie as Sabrina began to play with the buttons on Harold's jacket.

"How about some applesauce, Sabrina?" Dan inquired as he set a small bowl into her line of sight just as she pulled a button free of Harold's jacket and was about to pop it into her mouth when Chuck quickly intercepted it.

"No, no, no," Chuck said. "That's no good to eat. It's yucky."

Sabrina reached towards the button again as she began crying her displeasure.

"No," Chuck told her once more.

Fat tears rolled down her tiny little cheeks.

"Sweetie, please don't cry," Chuck begged.

"Babies cry, Chuck," Dan reminded him.

"You don't understand. If she starts crying within a mile vicinity of Dorota, the woman knows and appears out of nowhere."

"Mr. Chuck, I hear Miss Sabrina cry," Dorota stated as she appeared in the café as if on cue.

"And then Bigfoot came out of the bushes and stepped on my point," Chuck nodded. "Good morning, Dorota. How was the rest of your holiday?"

"Miss Sabrina, no cry," Dorota stated as she pulled the little girl from her grandfather's arms and rocked her back and forth softly.

"She used to do the same thing when Blair cried," Harold shook his head in familiar amusement.

"I no bigfoot," Dorota scowled at Chuck.

"I know you're not, Dorota," Chuck shook his head. "I was being sarcastic. I'm sorry."

"Bad, Mr. Chuck," Dorota continued to glare at him as she began to feed Sabrina from the bowl Dan had set out for her. The tears were a distant memory as Sabrina swallowed the mashed up apples eagerly.

"Very bad," Chuck nodded and hid a smile by taking a sip of his coffee.

"Dorota, how has it been working here at the hotel?" Harold inquired, "I imagine it's very different from being a housekeeper for one family."

"I keep busy," Dorota nodded.

"And little Anna," Harold asked. "She's getting so big now. She's what, eighteen months?"

"Yes, Mr. Waldorf," she nodded, "She getting so big."

"You don't work for me anymore, Dorota. It's okay to call me Harold."

"Yes, Mr. Waldorf," she replied.

"Right. Let me guess, you're still Mr. Chuck, and Blair is still Miss Blair," Harold looked to Chuck.

"Yes," Chuck nodded.

"I'm even Mr. Dan," Dan chimed in. "And she's never worked for me."

"You never could have afforded her," Chuck laughed.

"Mr. Chuck, you be nice to Mr. Dan," Dorota scolded.

"Yes, Dorota," Chuck nodded.

"I go back to work," Dorota announced as she returned Sabrina to her father.

"You're very lucky she likes you," Chuck said to his daughter. "I've seen how she treats the people she doesn't like firsthand. I think that guy who tried to feel up Blair freshman year still has a limp."

"Doesn't he have a wooden leg?" Dan inquired.

"He might now," Chuck laughed.

"You should be getting Sabrina home, shouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I should," Chuck said. "Blair will be awake soon."

"Roman and I will be back by Christmas. Thank you for allowing us to stay at your beautiful hotel," Harold stated.

"The penthouse is already reserved for you," Chuck replied.

"Thank you, Charles," Harold said. "Dan, see you soon."

"Harold," Dan nodded and gave him a bag and cup of coffee. "Roman likes strawberries, right? That's the flavor of today's muffins."

"He loves strawberries," he nodded, "Thank you."

"Alright, Princess, it's time to get you home to Mommy," Chuck told his daughter, "Dan, I hate to ask, but can you box up the French Toast? I'll surprise Blair with it."

"Be right back," Dan nodded.

"Now, if I put on your mittens, are you going to keep them on?"

Sabrina garbled in baby language at him.

"That's what I thought. Let's try it anyway."

Sure enough they were half way home when she'd successfully removed both mittens and tossed them onto the pavement. It was quite a juggling act as he bent over to pick each of them up and decided to pocket them. There was no point in fighting her on it. He'd just have to make sure to warm up her fingers before he brought her to Blair. He didn't want her knowing he'd allowed her little girl outside without her mittens on.

"There you are," Blair said as she came down the stairs with Sebastian. "Where'd you go?"

"For a walk," Chuck stated as he worked quickly to warm Sabrina's fingers without Blair becoming too suspicious. "I brought you breakfast."

"What is it?"

"Blueberry French Toast from the café."

"How did you know that I was craving that?" she smiled as she kissed his cheek in greeting.

"I'm psychic," Chuck smiled. "Shall I get some plates?"

"I'll do it. You get yourself and Sabrina out of your coats."

"Now Sabrina, what I asked your grandfather is between you, me, and him, okay?" Chuck reminded her as he removed her wool coat. "No spilling the beans to Mommy."

Sabrina reached out and grabbed his nose. Then she squeezed it with a giggle.

"Such a playful little girl," he smiled as he kissed her cheek before he shrugged out of his own coat before joining Blair and Sebastian in the dining room.

=x=x=x=x=x=

Blair put the finishing touches on the plate of appetizers and set it aside. She turned around when heard the swinging door and gasped, "Sabrina! Are you walking?"

"Slowly," Chuck replied as he walked in behind her after a few moments to ensure she didn't fall.

"And Sebastian?"

"He keeps pushing himself up and standing before he plants himself back on the floor butt first," Chuck smiled.

Blair giggled, "I heard a certain billionaire used to do that, too."

"I caught up eventually."

Blair wrapped her arms around his neck, "You certainly did. By kindergarten you were chasing after all the girls."

"One in particular seemed quite elusive."

"You caught her eventually," Blair smiled.

"I certainly did," his smiled widened as Sabrina plopped herself down having grown tired on her little legs.

"Hello? We're here. We're coming in. Stop making out," Serena's voice called.

"Remind me again, why did we give her a key to the house?" Chuck sighed.

"I'm having a hard time remembering myself," Blair frowned, "Perhaps I should pick her pockets later."

"Hey, I have dessert," Eric's voice followed his sister's. "It's canolies from that bakery down the block."

"We're in the kitchen," Blair called out, "At least three fourths of us. Could one of you check on Sebastian on your way in?"

"I got him," Nate called just before everyone joined the trio in the kitchen. "He crawled right to me."

"He'll crawl to anyone right now," Blair rolled her eyes effectively wiping away Nate's proud smile.

"And besides, you're holding food," Chuck added. "What did you bring?"

"Tacos."

"Nothing says Merry Christmas like a little Feliz Navidad," Chuck laughed.

"It's still November," Nate stated defensively.

"We're decorating for Christmas," Blair replied.

"Well, I had Chinese the other night. Serena and Eric had pizza last night. No one was in the mood for Thai food, and if I see anymore leftovers I might throw up. So, I got tacos."

"Whatever works," Chuck replied.

"You'll never guess who's walking?" Blair announced as she hugged Sabrina tightly.

"More like wobbling," Chuck amended.

"Well she wobbled all the way into the kitchen."

"She's getting to be so big," Serena exclaimed as she took Sabrina from Blair's arms. "How about my godson?"

"He'll catch up fairly quickly," Chuck replied.

"Come on, Buddy," Nate encouraged Sebastian. "You can't let your sister beat you. You have to be the one setting the example."

"I'm sure he'll be running circles around her in no time," Chuck stated confidently.

"Let's have dinner, so we can get started on the tree."

"What do you think, Sebastian? Do you want to try a taco?" Nate inquired as he bounced Sebastian up and down.

Sebastian made a face and swatted at Nate's chin.

"Is that a no?" Nate inquired as he looked to Chuck for an explanation.

"Yes," Chuck nodded as he took Sebastian from Nate.

"You still have a lot to learn about children, Archibald," Blair scolded him.

"Well, I'll learn, and then I'll have them," Nate said. "But right now, I'm hungry."

"Eric, can you get plates from the kitchen?" Blair asked him.

"Sure," Eric said as he headed for the kitchen. "I'll put dessert away too."

"We'll be in the dining room waiting anxiously," Blair assured him.

"Blair, the tree looks beautiful already," Serena replied as they walked past the fresh evergreen tree that had been delivered earlier that afternoon.

"And Sebastian and Sabrina are already trying to pull it down," Blair sighed, "We're going to have to put them on leashes until after the holidays."

"Eric used to try to pull the tree down too," Serena giggled. "The maid used to have to put a gate around the tree until after the holidays."

"I heard that," Eric said as he came back in with the plates. "And unless you want me to tell stories about you, I'd be quiet."

"I'll be quiet," Serena stated quickly, leaving everyone curious as to what Eric might have on her.

The group ate dinner and then, after depositing Sabrina and Sebastian into their playpen, started to decorate.

"We never were able to do this growing up," Serena announced as she helped Blair retrieve the ornaments from the closet. "Our trees always seemed to come pre-decorated."

"Not ours," Blair said. "But I never decorated them with my mother. Until Daddy left, it was me and him. Then it was me and Dorota. I hope this is the start of a new tradition in which the whole family can get involved."

"I like that idea," Chuck smiled as he and Nate set up a ladder so they could put up some garland over the doorways.

"Blair, where do the poinsettias go?" Eric asked.

"Put two by the front door, and then spread out the rest however you want," Blair said.

_Ding-dong_

"And can you get that?" Blair asked him.

"Sure," Eric said.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late," Dan said as he came in.

"That would be my fault," Blair replied, "I'm sorry I scheduled you at the café so late."

"It's okay. I was actually off half an hour ago, but I stayed late because it was so busy."

"You're a good employee, Humphrey," Blair patted his shoulder. "Get yourself a drink."

"Will do, Boss," Dan laughed.

Blair followed him, "Hey, I have something for you."

"Is it my Christmas bonus?" Dan inquired.

"No," Blair put a small box in his hand. "It's for the Christmas tree at your dad's."

"May I look, or do I have to wait?"

"You can look but try to contain your reaction, okay?"

"That's a curious setup," Dan inquired as he studied Blair to see how to proceed.

"Open the box," Blair motioned.

Dan opened the box and pulled out the contents, "Blair."

"Don't be mad. I have an ornament with my mom's name on it already, so I don't need an angel that says her name. I thought you and your dad might like one that says Jenny on it."

"It's beautiful," Dan replied as he felt himself on the verge of tears.

"I know my relationship with your sister is still a touchy subject with your dad, so you don't need to tell him it came from me. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Thank you," Dan replied as he returned the ornament to its box. "It was very thoughtful of you, especially considering your history with my sister."

"Well, you and I have a different history, and I'm hoping for a different future. Besides Christmas is a time for family, and even if she can't be there physically she will be there in spirit."

Dan nodded as he excused himself from the room to give himself time to regain his composure.

"I'll go after him," Serena announced as she followed her ex-boyfriend out of the room.

"That was nice of you," Eric said as he put an arm around Blair's shoulders. "And I think Rufus would be okay with knowing it came from you."

"Let Dan decide," Blair told him.

"I will," Eric nodded.

"But speaking of ornaments," Blair said. "Since the lights are on, we should start with the main ornaments. I'm hoping that everyone will hang the ornaments with their own names on them."

"The ornaments have our names on them," Eric smiled. "Cool."

"I bought them last year, so my family would be around me when the holidays came around."

"That's pretty sweet, Blair," Nate stated.

"Hey, where's Cyrus?" Eric asked.

"He's with Aaron and his latest girlfriend. Don't hang his ornament, I want him to do that when he gets home."

"Okay," Eric nodded.

"Chuck, will you hang these?" Blair inquired as she handed him the ornaments with his parents' names on them.

"Yes," Chuck nodded and swallowed hard as he took them.

Blair watched Chuck's hands shake as he hung one and then the other ornament. The balls hung as close to each other as he could get them before he turned suddenly and left the room.

Blair turned to go after him, but Serena appeared in the door and grabbed her coat, "Dan's putting dessert and coffee together. I'll take Chuck."

"I should be the one," Blair hesitated.

"It's my job to calm the men in our lives tonight," Serena said. "No more hanging until we get back in okay?"

"Good luck," Blair smiled sadly.

"Thanks," Serena took Chuck's coat and went out door. She found him on the steps outside and put his coat on his shoulders. "It's cold out."

"S, I just need to be alone," Chuck replied as he turned, surprised to see Serena at his side instead of Blair.

"But you're not alone," Serena sat down beside him. "Even if you do feel like it sometimes."

"Seriously, Serena, I appreciate the effort, but please go back inside," he grumbled.

"Nope," Serena shook her head. "You know, we're lucky. We have a great family, and most of them are inside. So what are you doing out here?"

"At the moment being annoyed by my sister," Chuck frowned.

"That's right, I'm your sister," Serena nodded, "And I know what you're going through. I never really had this happy family holiday decorating moment either. My father was gone before I could remember. Lily was usually off trying to save whatever marriage she was working on. It was usually just me and Eric."

"At least you had him," Chuck said quietly.

"And you do, too," Serena reminded him. "You also have two little babies and a woman who loves you more than anything. Last year at this time you were missing her and absolutely miserable. Now, they're home, and you're out here and still miserable. It's a tragedy that you never got to spend Christmas with your mom and it sucks that Bart forgot he was a father more than half the time, but it's time to start new family memories."

"But at least Lily is there for you now. My parents aren't, and they never will be. Yes, your life sucked perhaps as much as mine at times, but at least you have a chance to get things right. I don't," he snarled at her.

"Yes, you do. You have a chance to get things right with your kids," Serena said. "So stop moping and get back inside. Make this the first of many happy Christmases to come, so when they look back they don't have the memories of their father moping like their grandfather did. You're not Bart, so stop acting like him."

Chuck was shocked out of his somber mood as he looked at Serena.

"When did you get so mean?" Chuck glared at her.

"Well, I get mad when I see my brother ruining his holiday with the girl he loves."

"That's not what I'm doing," he continued to stare her down.

"Like hell you're not," Serena snapped, "She wants this to be a perfect Christmas to make up for the one she missed last year. You aren't playing along."

"I don't need perfect. I just need her."

"Then go in there and tell her that. Nate and I will watch over Sebastian and Sabrina if you two need a few moments."

"Can you send her out?"

"No," Serena shook her head, "You go to her this time."

"Yeah, okay," Chuck nodded as he got up and then pulled Serena up. They went back inside, and Chuck hung up his coat before he took Blair's hand. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course," Blair nodded as she looked to Serena to watch the children.

"I've got them," Serena nodded as she answered Blair's unspoken question.

Chuck and Blair ended up in Chuck's office. Blair sat on his desk, and Chuck stood in front of her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

"And I'm sorry for just walking out," Chuck continued. "You have done something good for me and our children, and I let myself get caught up in all the bad things that the holidays used to represent for me."

"It's okay," she assured him as she placed her palms against his chest.

"Stop being so understanding all the time," he sighed, "Get angry with me. I deserve it. I'm wrecking our holiday. Yell."

"No," Blair shook her head. "This is hard for you. I get that. It's going to take time for you to get used to this."

Chuck pressed his lips against her forehead, "Why are you so amazing to me?"

"Because I love you," Blair smiled.

"I love you," he nodded slightly as he stepped in between her legs.

"Kiss me, Chuck," she whispered as she pulled on his tie.

"No mistletoe," Chuck smirked.

"I have some for later."

"On our headboard?"

"No," Blair shook her head. "On my garter belt."

"Even better," he chuckled as his lips pressed against her as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Blair giggled as Chuck pressed against her.

"Shh, not so loud," Chuck whispered in her ear, "Serena, Nate or Dan might hear."

"Or your impressionable younger brother," Eric said from the other side of the door.

"Eric! Seriously, we had this conversation when you were seven," Blair said.

"Which conversation?" Chuck whispered into her ear.

"The conversation about privacy," she told him.

Chuck held still for a moment to see if they could hear Eric on the other side of the door. "Do you think we're in the clear?"

"I don't care," she whispered into his ear.

"We're all still out here," Eric reminded them.

"Then go away," Chuck growled.

"Out in a minute, Eric," Blair laughed.

"This is going to take more than a minute," Chuck replied.

"Ewww!" Serena squealed from the other side of the door.

"Talk about killing the mood," Blair groaned in disappointment.

"Later," Chuck sighed.

"Later," Blair agreed. "Will you hold my hand when I hang my mother's ornament?"

"Absolutely. I should've asked to hold your hand while I hung my parents' ornaments."

"I should have done so without you having to ask," she replied.

"I try to be strong."

"It's okay to lean on people, Chuck," Blair smiled, "Especially me."

"It's still a new concept to me," he replied, "I'm working on it."

"I'm a good teacher."

"I know," he nodded.

"C'mon," Blair replied as she slid off the desk. "Time to continue our first holiday celebration."

"Lead the way," he nodded as he grasped her hand and followed her out.

"Wait," Blair put a finger to her lips and walked over to the door, trying to be as quiet as she could. She waited a few seconds and then opened it suddenly. Eric and Serena tumbled into the room. "Hi."

"Right, so this room isn't soundproofed," Serena announced as she picked herself up off the floor, "I'd work on that if I were the two of you and planning on having a quickie any time soon."

"I want the key I gave you back, Serena," Blair said as she held out her hand to her best friend.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Serena rolled her eyes.

"I mean it," Blair said as she followed her friends into the living room.

"Sure, I'll get it for you before I leave," Serena responded, having no real intention of following through.

"Eric, why don't you hang up your ornament?" Blair suggested.

"With pleasure," Eric found a branch for his ornament and hung it with a smile.

"B, it's your turn," Serena suggested as she handed Blair the ornament with her mother's name on it.

Blair took it with a forced steadiness to her hand and smiled at Serena, "Thank you."

Chuck took her hand and led her to the tree.

"Where should I put it?" she inquired of him softly.

"Wherever you'd like," he urged her.

Blair spotted a space next to Chuck's mom's and smiled letting it hang there.

"We'll save the space next to it for Cyrus," Chuck whispered.

Blair nodded softly as she took a step back to look at the trio of ornaments hanging near each other. She felt a lump in her throat form as she bit her lip to keep the tears from building.

Chuck sat in the armchair Blair had deemed perfect to be 'his' chair in their living room and pulled Blair into his lap, "Who's next?"

"I think Nate should have the honor," Serena stated as she fished out the next two ornaments with his parents' names on them.

"I can't believe you got ornaments with my parents' names on them," Nate shook his head.

"You're all in there. My entire, screwy, sometimes crazy, but always with me, family," Blair smiled.

"You don't have one of my grandfather, do you?" Nate inquired as he began rifling through the ornaments.

"Don't be absurd," Blair groaned. "I like William most of the time, but I have limits. For some reason I still say he's the reason you were bruised at graduation."

"What are you talking about? What bruise?" Serena looked at them in confusion.

"The one on my arm," Nate said. "How did you - Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Wait, there's a story here. I want to know what you are talking about," Serena demanded.

"No story," Nate said. "Just Blair being nosy. Who's next?"

"Who wants to hang Lily's ornament?" Blair inquired as she looked between Eric, Serena, and Chuck. "Humphrey, I'll let you hang your dad's."

"How thoughtful," Dan rolled his eyes.

"Serena, why don't you hang Mom's this year," Eric said. "I'll do it next year."

"And Chuck the year after that," Serena nodded.

"Blair, what about your dad and Roman?" Nate inquired.

"They'll be here before Christmas. They can hang theirs' themselves," Blair leaned back against Chuck. "The same goes for Dorota, Vanya, and Anna."

"Then all we have left are the ones with our own names on them," Serena replied as she looked into the box.

"Chuck, will you hang mine?" Blair inquired as she handed her ball to him.

"If you'll hang mine," he nodded.

Eric and Dan made gagging noises. "God, that's disturbing," Eric groaned. "Could the two of you be any more sickeningly sweet?"

"What do you think, Beautiful?" Chuck raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Can we?"

Blair was reading his mind as she stepped forward and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Where's the fire extinguiser?" Dan groaned as he looked around hopefully as Blair and Chuck became more involved in the kiss.

"Okay, either you two stop molesting each other, or I'm pouring cold water over your heads," Eric threatened.

Blair pulled back with a giggle. "Serena, why don't you hang Sebastian's? Nate, you hang Sabrina's, okay? You are the godparents."

"What do you think, Sebastian?" Serena inquired as she lifted him out of the playpen to enlist his assistance in decorating the tree. "Where do you want to put your ball?"

"Gah!" Sebastian pointed to a high spot on the tree just above where Chuck had hung his parents' ornaments.

"I think I need the ladder," Serena looked to Chuck.

"What about you, Princess?" Nate inquired as he lifted out Sabrina for her turn.

Sabrina stared at Nate and then squeezed his nose.

Chuck laughed, "Sorry, Man. She likes to do that lately."

"I'm not the tree, Sabrina," Nate laughed. "Where should we put this?"

"Hang it next to Sebastian's," Blair suggested.

"Nope, this is Sabrina's choice. Where does it go, Sweetheart?" Nate inquired as he pointed to the tree.

Sabrina looked all around the tree and then pointed towards the ball with Lily's name on it.

"Next to Grandma Lily, excellent choice," Nate smiled as he hung the ball. Sabrina quickly latched on to the tree and gave it a firm tug.

"Oh God," Blair exclaimed as the tree wobbled. Luckily Eric was standing close enough to the tree that he was able to stabilize it in time so nothing dropped or broke.

"Thank you, Eric," Chuck sighed in relief.

"Sneaky little thing, isn't she," Nate laughed as he pried Sabrina's hand off the branch and then kissed it gently.

"You have no idea," Blair said as she came over and frowned at Sabrina. "No giving Mommy heart attacks, Sabrina Rose."

Sabrina batted her eyelashes, knowing that she was in trouble and trying to get out of a scolding.

"Doesn't work on me," Blair glared at her, "I invented that look."

"It'll work on her father," Nate smiled.

Sabrina began crying as her head came to rest on Nate's shoulder as Blair continued to stare her down.

"Aw Sabrina, don't cry," Nate soothed. "Mommy's not mad at you. You just scared her a little."

"Don't baby her, Nate," Blair scolded him. "She needs to have boundaries."

"She's not even a year old, Blair," Nate frowned at her.

"Dorota was giving me boundaries at this age."

"And look how well that turned out," Nate challenged her.

"Okay, can we save the parental arguments for a later date?" Chuck suggested. "Perhaps when Blair, Humphrey, and I aren't the only parents in the room?"

"Dan, it's your turn. Here is Jonathan's ornament."

"I like the shade of blue you chose for this," Dan smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't choose purple for Chuck's though."

"Funny, Humphrey."

"Perhaps next year, we'll have to add another one to the tree," Blair bit her lip as she looked at Dan nervously.

"Make Milo's green if it happens, okay," Dan requested.

"Milo, Georgina's Milo, why would we be adding an ornament for him?" Serena looked to him in surprise.

"He might be mine too," Dan admitted.

"But I thought the father was some Russian dude," Nate replied as he looked as confused as Serena at the moment.

"I'm sure you'll all be shocked by this, but she might have lied," Blair said.

"Not Georgina," Eric gasped in mock surprise.

"Oh, Dan, I am so sorry," Serena frowned. She knew how much he'd loved that little boy and how giving him up had affected him.

"What are you going to do?" Nate inquired.

"Find out for sure if he's mine, and then go from there," Dan replied.

"I don't envy you," Chuck said, sliding an arm around Blair's waist. "Georgina's parents are not that parental, and they are the worst kind of snobs."

"They're liable to have strokes if the find out Georgina got herself knocked up by someone from Brooklyn," Blair added.

"That's just great," Dan shook his head. "Oh and I heard from Vanessa's mother. Vanessa had a girl. Brooke Lynn Abrams."

"Is she keeping this one?" Blair bit her lip after asking the question.

"Well, considering that I read in the tabloid that the father is married, I don't think she can leave this one on his doorstep."

"Wow, her standards sure lowered after Dan," Serena replied.

"Let's change the subject," Chuck suggested. "Serena, I cannot figure out a gift for Lily. Any ideas?"

"I was going to ask Blair for advice myself, so no," Serena replied.

"Eric," Chuck looked at his little brother.

"I was thinking something sparkly," Eric smiled. "But I'm not sure."

"A girl can never have enough jewelry," Serena agreed, "Even Lily van der Woodsen."

"I thought it was Lily Humphrey," Blair replied.

"Who can keep track?" Serena groaned, "She's been married more times than Erica Kane."

"Some people still call her Mrs. Bass," Chuck smirked.

"A fact that annoys my dad to no end," Dan laughed.

"Speaking of parents," Blair looked at Nate. "Anne's been coming by the hotel a lot at lunchtime. Something going on there?"

"Between her and the captain? I have no idea. It would certainly be news to me," Nate replied.

"They haven't rented any rooms," Chuck said. "I had the front desk check."

"Ugh, thinking of my parents having sex, gives me the creeps," Nate shivered at the thought.

"Tell me about it," Serena, Eric, and Dan said at the same time.

"I walked in on them with Jonathan on my hip. I thank God he was too young to realize what they were doing," Dan replied.

"You should've knocked," Blair told him.

"They were on the kitchen floor!"

"Ugh," Chuck winced at the visual that was provided.

"I came home unexpectedly to grab some clothes from my room, and Rufus had Mom against the wall of the dining room," Eric added.

"Half naked on the couch when I walked in with Nate," Serena chimed in.

"Don't remind me," Nate groaned.

"Chuck, you and I are never going into their home without ringing the doorbell," Blair insisted.

"I think we owe them a little payback, or have you forgotten Lily finding us about ready to go on the balcony last Sunday?"

"Don't remind me," Blair blushed as she turned to bury her head into his chest.

"Mom was horrified," Serena giggled.

"Serves her right," Chuck responded, "We were on our own private balcony."

"In full view of the horribly nosy old woman who has a perfect line of sight and proved it when you started to take my shirt off and she started to shriek, 'Hussy'," Blair giggled.

"We just need to work on our timing," he replied, "I intend on us christening that balcony one day very soon."

"And on that note, I should be getting home to my son," Dan said. "See you tomorrow, Blair. Night everyone."

"Night, Dan. I'll see you tomorrow at the café," Blair waved as he left.

"Nate, you ready to go?" Serena asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Nate nodded. "Chuck, call me tomorrow. We'll go shopping for the women in our lives together, okay?"

"Shopping with Archibald, that never results in anything good," Blair groaned, "Chuck, promise me you won't listen to his advice. He has the worst taste."

"Never fear, Beautiful," Chuck assured her as he kissed her cheek softly.

"Blair, call me if you want some help Christmas shopping for your dad and Roman, okay? I owe you some time for helping me pick out my grandma's birthday present," Serena stated as she turned to look at Nate. "Come on, Nate, put Sabrina down. We cannot take her with us."

"We should have a little girl," Nate said as he handed Sabrina to Chuck.

"Not until we have diplomas, and you've put a ring on it," Serena held up her hand.

"We already have diplomas," Nate reminded her.

"College diplomas," Serena amended.

"Can I negotiate the first part if I come up with the second part?"

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Serena shoved him out the door.

"Eric, do you want to sleep here tonight, or are we getting you a cab?" Blair asked.

"Do you mind if I crash here?" Eric inquired, "The roommate is out of town for the holidays, and Mom's brownstone feels a little foreign to me."

"Go on up," Blair nodded. "Your guestroom or rather your bedroom is just how you left it last time you crashed here."

"Actually, I was thinking I'd help you put these two to bed," Eric replied as he lifted Sebastian up. "I miss being a part of their nightly routine."

"I'll lock up," Blair said to Chuck. "You take Sabrina and go with Eric. I'll be up in a minute."

"Don't take too long," Chuck replied as he kissed her cheek softly.

"I won't," Blair smiled. "Goodnight, Eric."

"Night Blair," Eric smiled as he and Chuck went upstairs.

Blair gathered the wine glasses and headed into the kitchen. She loaded the dishwasher before starting it. She flipped off the lights as she walked back towards the living room.

"I suggest we find a place for this," Chuck announced as he strolled into the bedroom after getting the children asleep for the evening. In his hand, he held a sprig of mistletoe.

"I was planning on putting that on my garter when I changed. You went snooping," Blair accused playfully.

"I'm merely making sure you keep your end of the bargain," he replied.

Blair smiled and approached him, taking the mistletoe from him and holding it above their heads, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas indeed," he chucked as he dove into her lips. As she melted into his embrace, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed.

Blair giggled as she hooked the mistletoe onto their headboard and took her sweater off with a smile.

"This is going to be a wonderful holiday," he laughed.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Blair promised as she lay back.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took so long guys. Real world gets in the way sometimes. Also, considering the condition of Chair on GG, we're kind of lacking for inspiration lately. Anyway, this is a very long chapter and I think you deserve that.

-x-x-x-x-

Blair's eyes fluttered open. She frowned as she felt the bed shift back and forth beside her. She sat up and turned towards Chuck's side of the bed.

Chuck was tossing and turning, back and forth, muttering incoherent things in his sleep.

"Chuck, wake up," Blair whispered softly as she tried to gently coax him awake.

Chuck's nose scrunched up as he continued mumbling and turned his face away.

"Chuck," Blair's voice rose a little louder as she shook him a bit harder, "Wake up. It's just a dream. You're safe here with me."

"Blair," he mumbled.

"Chuck," Blair repeated as she kissed his forehead. His eyes finally popped open. It took a moment for the recognition of his surroundings to set in as he gasped for breath. "Are you okay?"

"Bad dream," he admitted after a moment of rapid breathing as he tried to shake the remnants of his bad dream from his mind. "But you make waking up better."

"I was thinking that you and I could play hooky from the hotel today and spend the day with Sabrina and Sebastian," Blair suggested, "It will be just the tonic to help you through such a difficult day."

"It was just a bad dream, Blair. There's nothing else going on."

"Liar," Blair said softly.

Chuck pushed the covers away and rose up from the bed, "I have things to attend to at the hotel. Maybe we can play hooky another day."

"Chuck, please don't go to work today," Blair got up on her knees at the end of the bed and reached out for his hand to keep him close. "Stay home with us today. Maybe we could go do something upstate or go shopping on Fifth Avenue. The new clothes from the spring lines are starting to come out, and I know how you like to set the trends."

"Aren't you listening?" he snapped at her as he shook himself free, "I have things that I need to do today."

"What? What is so important that you have to go to work today?"

"I ah…I have a…" Chuck fumbled to come up with a response that he knew would satisfy her, "It's really none of your concern."

"It's my hotel too, Bass," Blair snapped back.

Chuck sighed at the angry tone in Blair's voice as she let herself flop back onto their bed. He hated that he'd upset her. He approached and lay back down beside her.

"Please don't worry about me," he requested softly.

"Do you know me at all?" she sighed as she rolled over to her side to take the sight of him in, "I always worry about you, especially today. Chuck, I know you want to just ignore what today is for you, but that's not going to help."

"Today is just any other day," he insisted.

"Today is the third anniversary of your father's death," she replied. "And if it were me, you wouldn't let me be alone today, and you'd worry about me."

"Okay, yes I would," Chuck nodded. "But you actually had a relationship with Eleanor."

"Relationship or not, he was still your father," Blair stated, "I was there when you fell apart right after he died. I was there when you fell apart again on the first anniversary. I should have been there for the second anniversary, but I'm here for the third. Chuck, it's okay to still be grieving for him."

"No, it's not," Chuck shook his head. "I refuse to grieve for him for the rest of my life the way he did for my mother."

"People grieve in different ways, Chuck," Blair told him as she reached for his hand again, pressing it against her cheek, "You aren't the same man your father was. You have let people in, but you can't just shutdown today and pretend that he didn't die."

"I have to go," Chuck said as got back up abruptly and headed for the bathroom.

"Chuck, please come back," Blair pleaded with him just before he slammed the door shut, "Let's talk this through."

"There's nothing to talk about," Chuck said as he shut the door behind him.

Blair fought back the tears as she heard Sebastian cry out through the baby monitor. She got out of bed and went to soothe her son, in hopes that he'd fall back asleep.

By the time she'd returned to her room, Chuck was gone.

"Dammit," Blair mumbled before she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Nate? It's me."

"Hey, Blair," Nate responded cheerfully, "It's a bit early. What's up?"

"Look at the date."

"What am I looking for?" Nate frowned as he located a calendar. There was nothing additional written on it, so he hadn't a clue as to what she wanted him to find.

"It's the third anniversary of Bart's accident," Blair hissed.

"How is he?"

"How do you think he is?" Blair snapped. "He won't talk about it. He won't stay home. In fact, he left without saying goodbye to any of us today."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Nate sighed, "Did you want me to come over and wait with you?"

"No, I want you to go out and look for him. We both know that he isn't heading to the office," Blair replied.

"Okay. I'll send Serena to you."

"Good thinking," Blair replied, "We'll divide and conquer. Surely one of us is bound to find him."

"Call Lily. It's your nanny's day off, right?"

"Ugh, I forgot about that," Blair groaned, "Yes, it is. I'll call her after I shower."

"Okay. I'll send Serena to you as soon as she gets out of the shower herself."

"Thanks, Nate, and if you find him, will you please send him home to me," Blair requested.

"I will, I promise," Nate said. "See you later."

Blair choked on a sob as she went into her bathroom. She could still smell Chuck's after-shave lotion. It tore at her heart to know that he was in so much pain.

-x-x-x-x-

"Blair, I'm here," Serena called as she walked into Blair and Chuck's home.

Just as she was about to call out again, Sabrina wobbled towards her as Blair frantically called out for the little girl that was playing hide and seek with her mother without her knowing it.

Serena giggled and scooped up her niece, "Hi baby. Are you hiding from Mommy?"

Sabrina patted Serena's face.

Serena smiled, "Hey B. I found your missing daughter."

"Oh thank god," Blair called out as she scrambled into the entryway with an agitated Sebastian in her arms. She was nearing hysterics herself.

"Hey. I talked to Mom on the way here. She'll be here in a few minutes. How are you?"

"I'm on the verge of losing my mind actually," Blair confessed.

"He'll be okay," Serena told Blair. "We'll find him."

"I'm not really worried about finding him," Blair confessed, "I'm worried about what condition we'll find him in. You weren't there when Nate and I found him before his father's funeral. We could easily find him in such a state again. Chuck doesn't know how to cope with this."

Serena frowned as she put Sabrina in the playpen as Blair plopped Sebastian down next to his sister.

"B, don't take this the wrong way, but have you ever considered making him go to therapy?"

"Like that is ever going to happen," Blair replied, "This is Chuck Bass."

"I know," Serena nodded. "But it might help, and it certainly couldn't hurt."

"If…when we find him, perhaps it's something that I'll mention," Blair shrugged.

"If he refuses, I'll get Mom to work on him."

Just as Serena mentioned Lily, she miraculously appeared. "I'm here and ready to babysit."

"I love you," Blair hugged the older blonde.

"I love you too," Lily replied as she rubbed circles into Blair's back to offer her some much needed comfort, "And I'm sure that Chuck just needs to cool off for a bit. I'm sure that when he comes to his senses, he'll be on his way back here and ready to talk."

"Well, we're going to hasten that moment," Blair decided as she pulled back. "I have my cell phone if you need us, and Cyrus is downstairs."

"And I'll call you the moment Chuck comes home," Lily assured her.

"Thank you, Lily," Blair said as she grabbed her purse and coat. "Come on, Serena. We have a Bass to reel in."

"Any ideas where to start?" Serena inquired as she followed Blair out the door to the waiting town car, "Nate mentioned he was going to hit all of Chuck's old haunts, including the bars. What does that leave us with?"

"Well, first we're going to the cemetery," Blair decided. "Then we should try the Palace?"

"What about St. Jude's?" Serena suggested.

"No," Blair shook her head. "He wouldn't go someplace with people the same age he was when Bart died."

"It was just a thought," Serena pouted.

"And keep them coming," Blair encouraged her, "We may need them."

"Cemetery first?" Serena inquired as the driver looked towards them and waited for a destination.

"Yes. Take us to the cemetery where Bart Bass is buried, alright?"

The driver nodded, and they took off towards their destination. Blair couldn't sit still for the anything as the familiar city sights passed her by. She needed to find Chuck. She needed to see for herself that he was okay.

-d-d-d-d-

"Blair, we've been looking for him all morning," Serena whined as the town car stopped in front of their next destination, "Have you considered that maybe Chuck doesn't want to be found until this day is over?"

"I am not ready to accept defeat just yet," Blair replied as she pushed the door open to the nightclub that held such a special place in her heart, "Stay here if you must or have the driver bring you back to the brownstone, but I am not going to stop looking until he turns up."

"Don't you think Nate's checked here already?" Serena asked as she looked around Victrola.

"Well, if he did, he didn't look very hard," Blair pointed towards Chuck who was staring at nothing as he sat on a couch with a glass of scotch in his hands.

"Thank god," Serena sighed as she hung back by the bar as Blair made a beeline towards him.

"Get up," Blair ordered Chuck.

Chuck continued to stare off into space as if he hadn't heard her. She wondered if it was his mood or the alcohol that had him in a stupor. She hoped it was his mood. She didn't think she and Serena had the strength to get him home if they had to haul him out on their own.

Blair sighed and then looked heavenward, "I didn't think I'd have to resort to this so early in life." Then she deceptively traced a gentle hand along Chuck's face before she yanked on his ear, hard.

"Ack," Chuck growled as his eyes looked towards the offender ready to pounce when he realized it was Blair.

"We're going home," Blair announced.

"Where did you come from?"

"The stork," Blair said sarcastically. "Now stand up."

"No," he responded as a two year old would in the middle of a tantrum.

Blair sighed and looked around. She found the bouncers off by the bar eyeing the dancers on stage and motioned to them.

"You can't have me thrown out," Chuck growled as Blair motioned for the bouncers to toss him out, "I still own this place and pay their wages."

"And I can tell their wives how many lap dances they get a night and how often they go into a private room with one of the dancers."

"Get your hands off me," Chuck growled as he shoved away the hands that were grabbing him.

"Chuck, we are going home," Blair firmly stated, "One way or another you are getting into that car with me."

"I want to be alone."

"Too damn bad. You're not alone and the sooner you remember that the better."

"Why can't you just leave me alone on this one day?" Chuck scowled at her.

"Because I know how much this day hurts," Blair hissed at him. "And I refuse to let Bart do this to you anymore."

"Just let me deal with this in my own way," Chuck pleaded with her.

" I can't do that. I love you too much," Blair replied, "Now choose Bass. How are you leaving this club?"

"On my own two feet," Chuck finally muttered.

"Good," Blair replied as she pulled him to his feet. He wobbled for a moment leaving Blair to wonder if he'd topple over, but he was able to correct his balance by himself. She concluded he wasn't that far gone, which was of great relief. "Now one foot in front of the other."

"I know how to walk, Blair," Chuck sulked.

"Then prove it."

"After you," he motioned.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Blair pointed towards the exit.

"Stubborn," he cursed under his breath as he sulked towards the exit. Blair motioned for Serena to follow her as she was a step behind Chuck.

"Thanks, Arthur," Blair said to the driver as he helped Chuck into the limo that had magically replaced the town car she and Serena had been using all morning. "Take us home, please?"

Chuck avoided eye contact with either companion in the back of the car though he didn't pull away when Blair took his hand. He kept his eyes focused on the scenery as it whizzed by.

Blair frowned at Chuck's silence and worried her lip with her teeth as they drove home.

"You can cut the tension with a knife," Serena announced as she tried to break the ice.

"Blame her," Chuck said as he motioned towards Blair without making eye contact. "I was perfectly happy-"

"To stay at Victrola and drink yourself into a coma?"

"Yes," he snapped.

"And when you ended up on the roof again?"

Chuck didn't have a response, so he said nothing.

"The silent treatment isn't going to work forever," Blair told him. "I have ways of making you talk."

"Do any of them involve you being naked?"

"No, but one of them involves delivering you to Penelope in nothing but a G-string," Blair smiled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You wouldn't," his head whipped towards her.

"Feeling a little more talkative, Chuck," Serena giggled.

Chuck let out a deep growl from the back of his throat that he directed towards his sister. "Stay out of this, van der Woodsen."

Serena continued to giggle quietly.

"Hey," Blair reached out and captured his chin, making him focus on her once more, "Start talking, Bass."

"This didn't happen last year because I was too preoccupied with finding you to think about much else," Chuck admitted.

"Well I'm here now," Blair pointed out, "And I desperately want to help you. You need to let me in, Bass."

"This was and will always be the worst day of my life," he said in a soft voice.

"I know," she nodded as she reached out to caress his face, "That's why I want to be there for you. Tell me what I can do to make this even a little easier for you."

"I don't know," he shook his head. "That's the part that scares me. I don't know how not to feel this way about today."

"How about we make it okay to feel this way about today?" Blair suggested, "It's okay for you to be sad or angry or whatever. You don't need to shutdown and pretend that this day doesn't exist."

"I want to though."

"I know," Blair replied as she caressed his face.

"I just want this day to end," he added as he shifted in his seat so that his head could rest in her lap.

Blair bent her head as she ran her hands through his hair soothingly. She looked to Serena and mouthed, 'Tell Arthur to take the long way around.'

Serena nodded as she moved closer to the driver to give him the instructions, but not before asking him to stop so she could get out to give Blair and Chuck some privacy. She knew that Chuck was holding back because she was there. He wasn't comfortable unloading with anyone but Blair.

When Arthur pulled over, Serena got out after reassuring Blair that she'd catch a cab back to the brownstone and wait with Lily until Chuck and Blair arrived home.

"Thank you," Blair whispered before Serena shut the door and left Chuck and Blair alone. "Chuck, do you still have that blanket in here?"

He shrugged his shoulders as his hands found her thigh and began caressing it.

"Wait just a second, okay?" Blair opened the little chest of drawers Chuck had had installed a few months earlier and found the blanket. While Arthur was stopped at a light Blair spread it on the floor of the limo along with two pillows and a cover for them to crawl under. She could hear the rain start to fall against the roof of the car as she made it as dark as she could in the back before she tugged Chuck onto the floor with her, his head on her stomach.

"Did you build me a fort?" Chuck whispered.

"I just thought this would be a better way to relax. It's almost like being alone in our bed at home."

"Thank you for finding me," Chuck replied after several torturous minutes of silence, "And for dragging me out of the club."

"I will always find you," Blair vowed as she ran her fingers through his hair in what she hoped was a soothing manner. "Just like you'll always find me."

"Will this ever get any easier?"

"I asked you that once, remember? You said if I were lucky enough that there would be a light at the end of the tunnel and that if I'd let you, you'd be that for me. Let me be that for you," Blair said quietly.

"You are my light," Chuck nodded slightly, "When the rest of the world goes dark, you and our babies will always be the light that guides me home."

"Chuck, I love you," Blair whispered quietly. "I wish you knew how much."

"I love you too," Chuck smiled slightly as his hand trailed down to her thigh again.

"That tickles," she giggled softly.

"Then I'm doing something wrong," he replied as he lifted her blouse with his other hand and kissed her flat stomach.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I want," he admitted.

"We could just lie here and forget the world."

"I like the sound of that," he replied as he continued pecking at her stomach.

"I like when you do that."

"I like the way you smell," he replied, "Like a mixture of sunshine and heaven."

"Like either of us would ever get into heaven," Blair teased.

"You most definitely will. Anything that can create those two beautiful angels waiting for us back home is given free admittance," he assured her, "The jury is still out on me."

"Well, you were part of that creation, so I think you've got a pretty good chance as well. Besides, I wouldn't go anyplace that wouldn't allow you, so we'll either go to hell together or be stuck in limbo for eternity."

"How about we just live forever," Chuck suggested.

"Great. I'll find a vampire to bite me," Blair teased as Chuck's kisses roamed higher on her body.

"The only one that has the honor of biting you is me," Chuck growled as his teeth scratched at her neck.

"Then we have a problem because I wouldn't let anyone bite you either."

"Then we'll just have to find another way," Chuck told her.

"We'll figure it out later," Blair told him as she slipped her blouse off. "Right now, I have more important things to think about."

"I hope some of those things involve me," Chuck replied.

"They all do," Blair promised as she drew Chuck's face to hers for a kiss.

"I love you so much," Chuck replied as pulled back to draw a breath.

"I know," Blair whispered. "And while this is not getting you out of talking later, I think you need to work out some aggression."

-x-x-x-x-

"Blair," Chuck whispered in his girl's ear. "Time to wake up."

"Where are we?" Blair mumbled as she snuggled into Chuck further.

"Well, at the moment, Arthur is circling Central Park. I don't think he wants to take the chance of us getting dressed in the car while we're parked in front of our house."

"Did you get any sleep?" Blair inquired as she caressed his bare chest affectionately.

"A little. I woke up when Arthur stopped for gas."

"What time is it?" she asked as she tried to locate her clothes in the darkness of the limo.

"It's a little after three," Chuck checked his watch. "I called Lily. She, Serena, and the children are having a great time."

"Did Lily remember to put them down for naps?"

"She was going to do that after we spoke," Chuck assured her.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Back to the real world," Chuck considered his options. "Can we wait another hour or so? I don't want to go home until I can hold our babies."

"You can hold them as they sleep," she told him, "As long as you don't wake them when you pick them up."

"And when have we ever been able to hold Sabrina without waking her?"

"Hmmm," Blair thought for a moment, "There was that one time…I guess you have a point. So if we aren't going home, you and I should have that talk what you're trying to avoid."

"Or we could pretend we're teenagers again and that we're parking," Chuck smiled.

"Chuck," she scolded him, "You're avoiding."

"I am taking advantage," he corrected her as he did his best to try seducing her into laying back down.

"You're avoiding," she repeated as she resisted his charms, "And since you're avoiding, I'm going to start this conversation for you. Do you know how much it hurt this morning when I returned to our bedroom to find that you'd taken off without saying goodbye to me or the children?"

"Yes, I do," Chuck admitted. "It hurt me too. I hated it, and every nerve ending in my body was screaming at me to go back into the house and kiss you all goodbye."

"Then why didn't you?" Blair inquired as she tried to push her emotions aside.

"Because you would have made me stay and talk about my feelings," he responded, "And I didn't want to do that. It hurts too much to talk about my father."

"Do you remember when you found me on my mom's birthday?"

"At the cemetery?" Chuck inquired.

"Yes," Blair nodded as pushed Chuck onto his back and laid her head on his shoulder, staring up at the ceiling of the limo. "I said that life goes on and then sometimes it didn't. You told me that you knew how hard that day was for me and that I shouldn't bury my emotions. You held me while I cried."

"And that all holds true for you," Chuck replied.

"Why is it any different for you?" Blair inquired.

"Eleanor-"

"Worked so hard, I think she forgot she had a kid half the time," Blair finished his sentence.

"But you had a relationship with her," Chuck replied, "Bart and I were strangers who happened to share DNA and a last name."

Blair frowned at Chuck's words as she put a hand over the one he had covering on her stomach, "I hate him right now."

"And I hated him nearly every day he was alive," Chuck replied, "And I hated him even more when he died because we were finally starting to have something that resembled a relationship. Then he goes and dies on me."

"I don't want this to happen to you every year for the rest of our lives," Blair said with tears in her voice. "I want you to be able to function on this day."

"If you'd just let me ignore this day, I would have been fine," Chuck replied.

"We both know that isn't true," Blair responded.

"How do people do this?"

"Do what?"

"How do they function normally in the world when their dad is gone?"

"I guess eventually one just learns to accept that they are gone," Blair replied, "You helped me when my mom died. You helped me realize that my mom had faults. She wasn't perfect, and she wasn't able to express her feelings for me in the way that I deserved. But that didn't take away the fact that she did love me. The same holds true for Bart. He loved you, Chuck. You have to learn to accept that he had faults and wasn't what you deserved, but he really did love you."

Chuck wanted to correct her, find fault in what she was saying, but he couldn't find the words. Perhaps they weren't there. Perhaps what she was saying was true.

"And even though he's gone, you do have a family that loves you. Lily loves you as much as she does Eric. Speaking of Eric, to him and Serena, you are their brother. Nate has had a man crush on you since we were six. Our babies love you more and more every day. You are a son to Cyrus, and you know it. Then there's me. I have loved you since I was sixteen and danced on a stage for you. We're all here. We all love you. You can't get rid of us."

"Never will I try," he assured her, "But this day is just so hard."

"I know," she told him, "I know how much you're hurting, but you don't have to disappear and drown yourself in a bottle. We want to help you. Let us help you."

"I'm not used to leaning on people."

"I'm familiar," Blair smirked.

"Will you teach me?" he requested.

"Of course," Blair nodded and then she turned to face him. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied as he captured her lips in a kiss that left them both desperate for air.

"Let's go home, Chuck," Blair requested, "Let's let that family that is waiting for us help get you through today."

"Just not Nate," Chuck requested. "I know he cares, but I can't take him and his foot in mouth disease today."

"Oh God! Nate. Phone, I need the phone."

"What? Why?" Chuck inquired as he fumbled to find the phone in his pants for her to use.

"We sent him to bars looking for you today. I didn't call him and tell him we found you. If I know Serena, she probably didn't call either. So odds are Nate's somewhere in Brooklyn scouring whatever dive he's come across looking for you."

"Let him keep looking," Chuck replied as he pulled the phone away just as she was about to snatch it, "It will keep him busy."

"Come on that's not fair," Blair made a grab for the phone. "You know Nate. He'll keep looking until he gets to the state line. I doubt he carries his passport with him. He could be arrested by the Mounties while trying to cross the border."

"I suppose having him creating an international incident when he's looking for me wouldn't be nice," he conceded as he allowed her to grab the phone.

"Thank you," Blair said as she lay back down and dialed Nate.

_"Finally. Where are you?"_

"In the back of the limo," Blair said. "Where are you?"

"_Blair?"_

"Yes, Blair. Where are you?" she repeated.

_"I have no idea,"_ Nate replied as he looked around the dive bar he'd found well outside New York City. _"Please tell me you've found him or at least know where to locate him."_

"I found him. He's right next to me, and he's safe and sound and relatively sober," Blair nodded. "Do you want to hear his voice?"

_"Thank god and no, not necessary,"_ Nate breathed out a sigh of relief, _"I've been to places today that I have no business being in. I was nearly mugged three times today. Chuck owes me a new wallet."_

"You owe Nate a new wallet," Blair told Chuck. "And call your car service to go pick him up."

"Where is he?"

"Nate, where are you?"

_"I already told you, I don't know,"_ Nate replied, _"Can't Chuck's people get a fix on my phone and come get me?"_

"Here," Blair handed Chuck the phone. "I'm calling your team to get a fix on Nate's phone so that someone can get to him before he gets himself stabbed or worse."

"Nate," Chuck took his phone.

_"Chuck, man how are you still alive? These places you used to visit…"_

"Show no fear," Chuck advised him.

Blair giggled, "Yeah, that's something Nate's great at."

"How did you lose your wallet?" Chuck inquired.

_"I traded it for my life,"_ Nate replied, _"I was able to make a deal to keep my identification and credit cards, but the cash is gone too."_

"Okay, your computer guy has a bead on where Nate is," Blair said after a brief conversation with one of their tech people at the hotel. "They're going to send the car to him."

"Did you hear that?" Chuck inquired.

_"Yeah, I heard,"_ Nate confirmed, _"And Chuck, I know today is a difficult day for you, but tomorrow I'm going to kill you."_

"Kill Blair. She's the one who sent you out looking."

_"I'm still killing you for worrying your family and Blair,"_ Nate replied, _"I couldn't care less about the time I've wasted today looking for you or the lost wallet and the fear I felt . . . feel for my life. How could you do that to Blair?"_

"No guilt trips, Archibald," Chuck growled softly. "I feel bad enough as it is and if you don't want to be stuck where you are, you should close your mouth now."

_"Fine, I'll save the lecture for tomorrow,"_ Nate replied.

"Good. See you later," Chuck said as he hung up.

"Thanks for not telling him I found you almost four hours ago."

"That will be our little secret," he assured her. "Unless of course Serena opens her mouth."

"Oh god, Serena," Blair groaned, "That bubbly blonde is going to rat me out."

"Bribe her."

"With what?"

"I'll fund her next shopping spree," Chuck told her.

"I hope that works," Blair replied.

"Speaking of Serena, she reminded me that we haven't made any formal plans for a baptism the other day."

"Aren't Sabrina and Sebastian getting a little too old to be baptized?" Blair inquired.

"There is no age limit, Beautiful," Chuck told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Well, then how about after the holidays we have a little something at the hotel? Family and close friends," Blair suggested.

"That's a good idea," Chuck replied as he began feeling around for the rest of their clothes after slipping into his pants.

"Did I ever tell you how proud Dorota was when I asked her to be Sabrina's godmother?"

"I was there, remember," Chuck laughed, "She nearly hugged the life out of me when we asked her."

"Then she started to cry," Blair sighed as she buttoned herself back into her blouse.

"And said that she wished Anna would know her godmother as well as Sabrina would know Dorota," Chuck said.

Blair reached out to lower the glass partition to tell Arthur to point them back to the brownstone. Chuck's mood was improving. It was time for him to face the music.

-d-d-d-d-

"Hello? We're home," Blair called out as she and Chuck walked into their home.

"Blair, Charles, is that you?" Lily inquired as she sprinted into the entryway, tossing her arms around her son.

"Hi Lily," Chuck said as he accepted the hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Lily replied as she continued to hold Chuck tight, "Don't ever disappear like that on me again."

"I-uh-Lily, I can't breathe," Chuck managed to choke out.

"Then you know how I felt all morning," Lily replied as she loosened her hold on him ever so slightly.

Blair hid a smile as she looked at the floor. She looked back up when she heard footsteps on the stairs and smiled.

"Hi Serena. Are our babies still sleeping?"

"Yes," Serena nodded as a thought suddenly hit her, "Oh my god, Nate. I totally forgot to call him. He's probably in Canada by now."

"We called him already," Blair assured her. "He's on his way home. Just don't mention what time we found Chuck to him okay?"

"Okay, why?" Serena inquired.

"Because I only called him about half an hour ago," Blair smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, he's not going to be in a good mood when he gets here," Serena groaned, "You owe me big."

"Shopping spree on your brother," Blair pointed to Chuck. "And Nate's not coming here. I told the driver to take him home."

"Then I'd better go," Serena replied, "Someone should reward him for his heroism."

"Thanks," Blair smiled as she took in Serena's ensemble for the first time that day. She'd been to distracted earlier to notice, but Serena looked more fantastic than usual. "Before I forget, I really like that outfit you're wearing."

"Oh this?" Serena looked down at her skirt and smoothed it out. "I got this in Paris over a year ago. I found it in a shop right before I tracked down Chuck when he was living with Eva."

"Chuck was living with who?" Blair fumbled out a response.

"Oh God," Serena paled. "I-I-I have to go. I think I left the stove running."

Chuck scowled at his sister all the way to the door.

"Who is Eva?" Blair demanded.

"Go," Chuck told Serena. "You and are I even for the secret keeping now."

"Deal," Serena said as she flew out the door.

"I think I should go too," Lily said as she scrambled to find her coat.

"Who is Eva?" Blair repeated.

Chuck waited until the door shut behind Lily and then faced Blair, "Eva was a woman I lived with in Europe."

"And why has she never come up before?" Blair asked as her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"She wasn't all that important to me in the first place."

"But she must have been someone," Blair replied, "You lived with her."

"She pulled me in from the alley the night I was shot and patched me up," Chuck admitted.

"So this girl saved your life?"

"There is a bit more to it than that," Chuck admitted, his voice quivering in nervousness.

"How much more?" Blair looked at him with fear. It hurt her to know that there had possibly been someone in his life when she'd felt like dying nearly every minute he'd been gone until she found out she was pregnant.

"We became involved," Chuck chose his words carefully.

"Involved as in you slept with her," Blair assumed.

"Yes," Chuck nodded.

"Were you in love with her?"

"No," he shook his head quickly, "I've only ever been in love with you."

"Then what was she to you?" Blair demanded, "Your savior?"

"A way to forget who I'd been, what mistakes that I'd made. She never even knew my real name."

"Who were you pretending to be?" Blair inquired as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

"I told her my name was Henry Prince. She never knew who Chuck Bass was. After Serena told me you were pregnant, I told Eva that it was over because the girl I loved needed me."

"So you came back when you heard I was pregnant, not before, not on your own because you knew that you'd made a terrible mistake in letting me go?"

Her tears began to fall a little more freely as he continued his explanation.

"No. I came back because the minute Serena told me you were pregnant I finally woke up. I couldn't be Henry Prince anymore knowing that you were out there with our baby alone."

"But it was the baby that brought you back," Blair cried out, "Not me. Not because you loved me and wanted a life with me."

"Don't you see all of that goes hand and hand? I came back because I love you and because I wanted to be with you and our child, children, that we created out of our love for each other," Chuck said as he took her hands into his, kissing each one softly. "Serena said it herself when you were in surgery. I could pretend to be someone else for a while but in the end I'd always come for you."

"You came for the children," she shook her head as more tears rolled down her cheeks as she yanked her hands away abruptly. Her years of self-doubt came flooding back. She could never believe that someone would choose her over anything else.

"Look at me," Chuck put his hands on her shoulders to turn her so she was facing him and then framed her face with them. "I'm telling you the truth. I love you. I have always loved you. I could try and be with someone else, but it will always end because she isn't you. It has always been and will always be you and me."

"What are you trying to say, Bass?" she sobbed.

"That I want you for the rest of my life," Chuck said told her, his eyes and voice were sincere as she'd ever heard. For the briefest of moments she allowed herself to believe him before her self-doubt once again got in the way. Chuck could read her so well and see the conflict in her eyes. He knew he had to tell her the entire story. "The rest of the story is the reason why I was shot. There was something the robbers tried to take from me that I just couldn't let go."

"What could have been so important that you put your life at risk?"

"The ring I bought you," Chuck admitted. "When Humphrey punched me out that night all those months ago, I was about to ask you to marry me."

"You were?" she asked as her tears began to dry slightly.

"Yes," Chuck nodded as his thumbs brushed her tears away. "I can't tell you how many times I went over it in my head while you were gone. We would have been married immediately and waiting for the twins to be born. I would have been at your side as you brought those angels into the world, but I went and messed everything up."

"You didn't mess up alone," Blair's hands covered his. "I knew Serena was going to try and find you the minute I told her I saw you. I should've gone with her."

"We're here now. We have the two most beautiful children in the world. We're sharing our life together. I'm telling you all of this today because I promised you that I would tell you the entire story. Honesty - remember."

"I remember," Blair nodded. "But if Serena hadn't found you-"

"...We'd still be standing here," Chuck cut her off. "It's always going to come down to you and me."

"I can't trust this," she told him as her hands reached towards his chest and covered his heart, "I've never been able to trust anyone, not completely."

"Neither have I," he responded, "But it's time that we start. Trust in me as I'm trusting in you."

Blair nodded as Chuck pressed a kiss to her forehead and then rested his forehead against hers, "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

"There's no secret harboring of feelings for your best friend," he reminded her.

"I know that you're not Nate," Blair told him.

"Trust in me, Blair," he requested gently.

Blair nodded, "I will. I already do."

"More importantly, trust in us," he told her as he entwined their fingers together.

"I do," she continued to nod.

"I know it's not completely," Chuck said, "At least not yet. But when it is, I'm asking you to marry me."

She continued to nod as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her and made a mental note to do something incredibly nice for Serena one day soon. She'd made this moment happen sooner than it would have, and it was for the best. This secret needed to be shared.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chuck dried off Sabrina with a smile as she giggled sleepily at him.

"Are you tired, Miss Sabrina?" he teased her as he got her into a diaper and a pair of warm pajamas before he settled her in his arms while he walked over to the window with her. The rain from earlier in the day had turned to snow sometime after he and Blair returned home and there was a few inches of the powdery white blanketing their backyard. He longed for the day he would be looking out the window to watch his children build a snowman.

"Well, I don't know about her, but Sebastian was exhausted. He dropped right off," Blair said from the doorway of the nursery. "I barely got him into his pajamas before he fell asleep."

"She's about ready to fall asleep herself," Chuck nodded as Sabrina's head rested on his shoulder. Her eyes were fluttering closed and staying closed for several moments as she toggled between being awake and falling asleep.

"You get her to bed and then meet me downstairs. I'm going to clean up dinner."

"I won't be long," Chuck promised as he rubbed Sabrina's back in a soothing motion.

"Take your time," Blair said. "They both missed you today."

"I missed them, too," Chuck said softly as he rocked Sabrina in his arms as her eyes fluttered closed for what appeared to be the final time.

Blair smiled at the tender scene before she disappeared from the doorway, and Chuck heard her go downstairs.

-d-d-d-d-

Blair had just finished loading the dishwasher when Chuck appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey, everyone asleep?"

"They're out," Chuck nodded. "Sorry I left you with all the cleanup."

"It's okay," Blair shook her head. "You needed some time with the babies more than I needed help cleaning up."

Chuck kissed her forehead and pulled her close, "Thank you for everything today."

"You don't have to thank me," she replied. She contemplated bringing up Bart again that day, but they still hadn't truly talked about what had sent him into his depressive state. "I was actually thinking today that if Bart hadn't died we might not be here in this moment."

"What?" Chuck looked confused.

"If we'd gotten together before he died and stayed that way, we would've imploded and ended up hating each other."

"I don't think that's true."

"No, I've given this some thought. I'd most likely be in rehab for the third or fourth time for an eating disorder, and you'd be spending all of your time with loose, diseased women."

"You have such a colorful way of putting things," Chuck raised an eyebrow at Blair. "Loose diseased women?"

"Do you have another way of stating the truth?"

"Hookers? Prostitutes?"

"Too common," Blair shook her head as she took a seat at the stool next to the counter and cut herself another piece of the dessert she'd made to go along with dinner. "And you, Darling, are anything but."

"What do you suggest then?" he inquired as he cut himself another piece and took his own seat.

"I stand by my original assessment, loose, diseased women," she replied. "And we're getting off track here."

"I kind of liked the change in subject," Chuck smirked.

Blair stood from her stool and planted herself in Chuck's lap, "I know this day hurts. I am not looking forward to the first anniversary of my mom's death, but I want you to be there for me. Please let be there for you today."

"You were there on the first anniversary. That's all I needed. Today is just like any other run of the mill day for me."

"Liar," Blair said flatly. She sighed in disappointment. They were almost back to where they'd been when he'd first woken up that morning. "I see it in your eyes. I've begun to notice that Sebastian tends to smile a little like Bart did when he was younger, and I'm sure you see it too."

"I wouldn't say that. I don't know when Bart ever smiled," he frowned.

"We have plenty of pictures proving otherwise," Blair frowned at him. "Maybe that's part of the problem."

"What's part of the problem?"

"That you never saw him smile in person. Did he even smile on the day he and Lily got married?"

"That would require emotions that he didn't have," Chuck replied.

"You know that's not true," she scolded him.

"I just don't know that he was ever happy, Blair, and I blame myself for that."

"How can you blame yourself?" Blair asked before it dawned on her what he was talking about, "Chuck, we've been through this. You did not kill your mother."

"Tell that to him."

"Trust me, if I could, I would. I wish I had the chance to tell Bart what a lousy father he was to you for all those years."

"You were as afraid of him as I was," he reminded her. "The entire world was afraid of him. Who wouldn't be? His heart was made of stone."

"Not always," Blair shook her head. "You know, Lily always said that Anne never talked about your mom after she died, but I remember hearing her talking to Nate's grandma a few times while we were growing up. Your parents were madly in love, Chuck, and your mom wouldn't have been in love with someone who had a heart made of stone."

"You can talk all you want, but I'll never believe he was anything but the cold, calculated man I grew up with."

"Fine," she sighed heavily as she rose to her feet, "Turn yourself into that same man, but don't expect me and the children to sit around and watch it happen."

"I don't want to be that man," Chuck got to his feet and followed her.

She turned around, "Then talk to me."

"About what?"

"About the weather," she responded sarcastically, "What do you think, Bass?"

"My father is not something I want to talk about."

"Fine. Then don't talk. Take all that hostility and rage you have for your father and how he treated you and keep it to yourself. I'm going downstairs to talk to Cyrus. Don't follow me."

"Blair, wait, don't go," he reached for her hand quickly, missing it by a fraction of an inch.

-c-c-c-c-

Chuck was sitting at the dining room table when he heard the door open.

"Blair?"

"Sorry," Cyrus came in. "She's asleep on my couch. I figured you'd be waiting up for her."

"I should go get her," Chuck replied, "She'll be more comfortable in our bed."

"Let her sleep for a few minutes," Cyrus suggested, "I'd like to speak with you first."

"Oh," Chuck sat back down. "Okay. Let me have it."

"Better than anyone, I understand how difficult it must be for you today," Cyrus stated as he took a seat at the counter and began eating the dessert that Blair had left, "When my father died, I wasn't much older than you were, and we didn't have the greatest relationship. As much as I tried to convince everyone that the anniversary of his death was no big deal, it was. It hurt, so much sometimes that I struggled to breath. I didn't have that one person to turn to for many years. Do you realize how lucky you are? You have that. She wants to help you, but you cannot let her in. Harold told me that you asked for his permission to marry her, but honestly Chuck, if you'd asked me, I would have said no…not until you can fully let her in."

"She wouldn't understand. She always had Harold. Eleanor, and forgive me for this Cyrus, but it's true, Eleanor was like Bart sometimes. They both tended to work so hard that they forgot they had children sometimes. But all Blair had to do was pick up the phone and Harold was there. Blair had Dorota too. I raised myself."

"Have you ever heard the adage, it takes a village to raise a child?" Cyrus inquired, "You didn't raise yourself. You had people too."

"Nannies."

"Lily," Cyrus pointed out. "I know it wasn't until later, but she loves you. Nate's mom is your godmother, right?"

"That's what they tell me."

"She never came around?"

"Not that I ever saw," Chuck shook his head, "But I was always welcome to stay with Nate."

"She should have tried harder. We all should have tried harder," Cyrus replied, "Everyone has moments that they look back on and said I should have tried harder. There is no point in living in the past, Charles, but there is also nothing wrong with grieving for those that are no longer with us. It's okay to feel sadness. It's okay to feel anger. It doesn't make you weak."

"It feels like it does," Chuck shook his head. "Bart always thought I was weak."

"Bart was wrong," Cyrus replied, "You are stronger than you know. You simply have to believe it."

"Blair said the same thing to me on the first anniversary of this day," Chuck noted. "We were sitting in the hallway of the hospital after Serena's accident. She told me I was becoming a man in a way my father never was."

"And I'm sure it comes as no surprise to you when I say she was right," Cyrus stated.

"There have been many times when I wish you'd met Eleanor sooner. I think you'd have been good for Blair to have in her life."

"There are many times I wish that myself," Cyrus replied, "My life with Eleanor was entirely too short, so take it from me when I tell you not to waste what you've been given with Blair."

"Can you stay up here until we come up?" Chuck asked. "We probably won't be long, but I don't want the children to be by themselves."

"I'll be here," Cyrus agreed.

"Thanks," Chuck replied as he got up from the counter and made his way down the stairs to Cyrus's apartment to see Blair stretched out on the couch in what could only be described as a fitful sleep.

He knelt down next to her and brushed the hair from her face.

"Blair," he whispered quietly. "Time to come back to me."

"Chuck," she mumbled as she buried her head under a pillow to block out the light from the lamp on the end table.

"Blair," he said again as he lifted up the pillow with a smile

"It's too bright," she moaned as she reached for the pillow to cover her face again.

Chuck reached up and turned off the light before he sat down next to the couch, his back to it. "Better?"

"Yes," she replied as she peaked out from her hiding place.

"Are you going to come back upstairs with me?"

"Give me a reason why I should," she replied.

"Our bed is more comfortable than Cyrus' couch," Chuck ventured.

"Where is Cyrus?" Blair replied as she looked around the basement apartment.

"Upstairs making sure our babies are safe while their parents argue down here," Chuck replied.

"I don't want to argue anymore, Chuck," Blair said softly. "I don't like it."

"I don't want to either," Chuck replied, "Certainly not about this, not about Bart."

Blair put her hand on his shoulder, "I don't like that he can still do this to you because that means he wins."

"He hasn't won," Chuck growled.

"He has if you don't open up," Blair replied, "You have this buried so deep down inside of you. Let yourself feel this, Chuck. Let yourself heal."

"It makes me feel out of control," Chuck admitted.

"It's just me, Chuck," Blair reminded him, "I'll reel you back in."

"Why are you so good to me?" Chuck asked softly.

Blair's hand slid down the front of Chuck's body and rested it against Chuck's heart, "Because I love you."

"I think it was my fault that my father died," Chuck confessed.

"No," Blair shook her head and turned him to face her. "I don't believe that for a second. You gave him information, Chuck. What he did with that was his choice. You didn't force him into a car."

"But if I hadn't made that phone call, he would have gone to Lily's apartment instead of to the dance. He wouldn't have been in the intersection when that car ran the red light. He'd still be here," Chuck replied as his head dropped.

"Maybe, maybe not," Blair considered. "But Chuck, you knew Lily made him happy. You wanted him to keep it so you tried to help him."

"And look what happened," Chuck barked out in anger, "He's dead, Blair."

"Chuck, we both feel an incredible amount of guilt for the role that we each played in the death of our parents," Blair told him gently, "You think your phone call killed your father. I think my meeting my mother killed her. It's not true, Chuck. That man who got into the car after drink too much and ran the red light killed your father. The man that robbed my cafe and pulled the trigger killed my mother. We have to find a way, together, to move past this because the guilt will eat us alive."

"I just wish he could see the person I've become," Chuck admitted quietly. "I wish he could see his grandchildren."

"What do you think Bart would think about this whole thing? Us shacking up together unmarried with two babies," Blair posed the hypothetical situation.

"He'd probably tell me to put a ring on your finger and head down to city hall," Chuck replied.

"Eleanor would say the same thing," Blair mused.

"Then I guess we'd better make our way down to city hall so I can make an honest woman of you," he smiled briefly.

"No," Blair shook her head. "When we get married, we're pulling out all the stops."

"It is what you deserve," he told her as he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Can we agree to stop blaming ourselves for the deaths of our parents?" Blair asked nervously, "Can we move forward?"

"We can try," Chuck agreed. "But I still hate him for making me an orphan twice."

"I know you do," Blair nodded. "But you have us. We will always be your family."

"I have the most beautiful family in the world," Chuck replied as he caressed her cheek softly.

"And we love you more than anything," Blair smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Let's move the children into our room for the night," Chuck suggested, "I don't want to be so far away from them tonight."

"Okay," Blair nodded. "I like that idea."

"Let's go to bed," Chuck replied as he stood up and offered her his hand which she took immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

I think we all need some cheering up after last night. Our poor boy.

Thanks to all our fans. Thank you to my beta/co-writer.

-d-d-d-d-

"Chuck," Blair whispered as she poked her boyfriend in the shoulder.

"What time is it?" he mumbled as he snuggled in closer to her, his arms wrapping tighter around her naked body.

"It's twelve o-five a.m.," she whispered with a smile. "Wake up."

"Wake up," he groaned, "It's the middle of the night. You just let me fall asleep an hour ago, and you put me through quite a work out. I am in desperate need of sleep."

"Our babies are one year old," Blair giggled as she shook him vigorously so that he would get out of bed. "C'mon. We have to go look in on them."

"They will look no different than they did when we put them to bed in their matching candy cane pajamas several hours ago," he grumbled, "Go back to sleep."

"Are you being serious?" she scolded him with a sharp slap to his chest.

"Of course not," Chuck cracked one eye open and smiled at her. "Robes?"

"Nah," Blair hopped out of bed and pulled on her nightgown before she grabbed her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"No one," Blair shook her head. "But I know Serena."

"And she'll be calling to wish her godson and his twin sister a Happy Birthday within the next few nanoseconds," Chuck concluded.

"Exactly," Blair nodded.

_Sisters are doing it for themselves_

"And there she is. Right on time," Blair smiled. "Hi S. Merry Christmas."

_"Do they look older?"_

"I haven't seen them yet," Blair confessed.

_"What!"_ Serena exclaimed, _"Why not!"_

"I had to wake up their grumpy father first," Blair explained.

_"Slap Chuck for me,"_ Serena commanded, _"There should be nothing that comes between you and your adorable babies right now, certainly not his grumpy mug."_

"I'll do that later," Blair said as she and Chuck let themselves into the nursery. "They're sleeping. Serena, they look so precious."

_"Of course they do,"_ Serena replied, _"They take after their mother, certainly not their scoundrel of a father."_

"Serena's really mad at you," Blair laughed as she watched Chuck pick up his daughter and hold her close to his chest as she continued to sleep soundly.

"I could care less," Chuck told her. "Hang up. This is a moment for the four of us."

"S, I'll see you later on okay? You and Nate will be here at four, right?"

"Four!" Chuck exclaimed, "A.M.!"

"No," Blair shook her head. "Four p.m. for dinner, remember?"

"Oh, thank god," Chuck sighed.

"Bye, Serena," Blair replied as she shut her phone before tossing it aside and picking up her son.

She cradled Sebastian close to her chest, "Happy Birthday, Baby Boy. Even with all the pain and cursing you and your sister caused, you will always be my most favorite Christmas present ever."

"I can't believe they are a year old," Chuck replied as he stepped closer to Blair so that he could kiss his son's head.

"I know," Blair nodded as her eyes suddenly began to fill with tears, "They are going to grow up so fast."

"Don't cry," Chuck smiled as he caressed her cheek. "It won't be so fast. We should make this a tradition though."

"What?"

"Coming into their rooms and talking to them on their birthday."

"I like that idea," Blair nodded. "I'm so thankful that you and I are still here to do this."

"So am I," he replied as he kissed her cheek softly.

Blair kissed the top of Sabrina's head, "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday little one."

"You know, they do look older than they did when we put them to bed," Chuck observed.

"Stop it," Blair giggled as she lay Sebastian back down. "Put her down before she wakes up again."

"Do I have to?" he whined quietly.

"Yes. If you're good, I'll do that thing you like."

"Which thing?" he inquired with a curious lift of his eyebrow. "I'll need specifics because it will take quite a bit to part with my little angel on her birthday."

"That thing I can do two ways," Blair gave him a smug smirk. She didn't have to try hard to convince him. She knew every weakness he had, and the ones for her and their children were the most obvious.

"Sleep well, my angel," Chuck replied as he kissed her head softly and returned her to her crib.

Blair was giggling as he turned towards her and quickly ushered her out of their children's bedroom.

-x-x-x-

Chuck was watching Sabrina walk unsteadily across the living room floor in her pajamas while Sebastian played with the boxes his toys had come in when Blair's hand appeared in front of him offering a beautifully wrapped gift.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

"We agreed to not do gifts this year," he frowned as he began shaking the box.

"Like either of us followed through on that," Blair chuckled before she suddenly paused, "You didn't, did you?"

Chuck produced a box from his robe pocket, "It's not new, but I want you to have it."

"Open yours first," Blair's eyes went wide in eagerness as she snatched the box he was handing to her and shook it to see if it rattled.

Chuck opened the box and looked at her questioningly as he pulled the watch out of the box to inspect it, "Where did you find this? It looks like the one my father had."

"I wish it had been the one Bart had, but Lily didn't have it. She said she hadn't seen it in years. I saw this in an antique store the summer I was pregnant with the twins while Serena and I were out walking one day. When Serena went into the tenth shoe store of the day, I went back and purchased this. I guess I always figured that I'd eventually have a chance to give this to you. Turn it over."

"To remind you that time is more precious when children are involved," Chuck read. Then he put it on his wrist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Blair smiled.

"Your turn," Chuck replied as he motioned towards the box she was still shaking to see if she could determine its content.

Blair smiled as she opened the box to reveal a delicate diamond bracelet, "Chuck, this is beautiful. Where did you find something like this?"

"It was my mom's."

"Really," she replied as she pulled the gift from the box to inspect it, "Where did she get it?"

"I think my dad gave it to her on their wedding day."

"She didn't wear a bracelet on her wedding day. I've seen the pictures. But I think you're right about Bart giving it to her. Chuck, I think he gave her this when they found out she was pregnant. See the little bottle charm at the end."

Chuck winced in response.

Blair sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that."

"It's okay," Chuck replied as he picked up Sabrina as she passed by.

"See this, Princess," Blair smiled as she held the bracelet out for her daughter to see. "This is going to be yours one day."

Sabrina reached for it immediately as she did for anything sparkly that was put in front of her.

"I said one day, Princess," Blair laughed as she pulled the bracelet back in the nick of time, "Not today."

Tears of displeasure sprung from Sabrina's eyes.

"We'll get you something sparkly soon, okay," Blair smiled as she kissed Sabrina's forehead.

"Hello, hello," Cyrus called out as he came up the stairs with a gigantic stack of presents. "I waited as long as I could, but I had a feeling you'd all be awake."

"We are," Blair called out to him, "Good morning, Cyrus!"

"How are my adorable grandchildren on this birthday morning?" Cyrus inquired as Sabrina reached out for him.

Blair unloaded him of his presents before Sabrina leapt into his arms. Her tears from moments earlier had yet to dry.

"What is wrong, Princess?" Cyrus inquired as he tickled under her chin to draw out a smile.

"I wouldn't let her have the bracelet Chuck gave me," Blair smiled as she put the presents he'd brought down on the floor next to the tree. "Chuck, can you go get some more coffee and maybe a couple Danish?"

"Of course," Chuck nodded as he kissed Blair's cheek before disappearing into the kitchen. Sebastian rose to his feet and moved to follow his father, much to Blair's amusement.

"Oh no you don't," Blair scooped up Sebastian. "Where do you think you're going, huh? Daddy could come out at any moment and run you over."

"He wants to follow in his father's footsteps," Cyrus laughed.

"Don't joke about that, Cyrus."

Sebastian was reached towards the kitchen and grunting in displeasure.

"C'mon Baby, let's see what Grandpa Cyrus brought you for your birthday," Blair smiled.

Sebastian continued to whine and squirm in his mother's arms. He desperately wanted to see his father.

"This is new," Blair replied as she studied her son curiously. He'd never been so overly attached to his father before.

"Children go through phases," Cyrus assured her, "Aaron did the same thing to me when he was about Sebastian's age. I couldn't leave his sight for more than a moment without inducing a screaming fit."

"Is Aaron joining us today? I loved the painting he sent me for my birthday, and I wanted to thank him in person."

"Sadly no, he's joining his girlfriend's family to celebrate the holidays. She's Catholic, so his presence is mandatory."

"I'm sorry, Cyrus," Blair wrinkled her nose as she sat down on the floor with Sebastian who was still squirming and fussing as he tried to break free. "Hey, shall we give Grandpa Cyrus his present?"

"Let's wait for your father and Roman," Cyrus smiled.

"They should be here soon," Blair replied, "Most of the family is joining us this afternoon for dinner, but Daddy and Roman intended to be here all day. I'm actually surprised they went to the hotel last night."

"They probably wanted some time by themselves since they knew today would be crowded," Chuck stated as he came back in with coffee and pastries.

Sebastian nearly jumped out of Blair's arms when he saw his father. She quickly rose to her feet to pass him off. "Chuck, take your son before I drop him," Blair instructed him, "He's desperately missing his daddy right now."

"What's going on, Little Man?" Chuck inquired as he quickly put down the coffee and pastries so he could lift Sebastian into his arms and kiss the top of his head.

Sebastian's head instantly fell against Chuck's shoulder as he drifted off to sleep.

"Aw," Blair sighed. "Cyrus, the camera's on your left. Take a picture, please?"

Cyrus picked up the camera and snapped a picture of father and son.

"This is new," Chuck replied as he rubbed Sebastian's back soothingly.

"He just really loves his daddy," Blair replied as she kissed his cheek softly.

"The feeling is entirely mutual," Chuck smiled.

Sabrina tugged at Blair's robe in a demand to be part of the moment. Blair acquiesced and scooped her up.

"Is my little princess feeling excluded?" Blair inquired as Sabrina began to cuddle with her.

Sabrina squeezed around Blair's neck and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Someone else is tired," Blair replied, "We should put them down for a nap and get ourselves dressed before our guests start to arrive."

"How about you leave them down here with me?" Cyrus suggested, "I'll watch them while you two get ready."

"Okay," Blair agreed as she laid Sabrina on a blanket while Chuck did the same thing with Sebastian. "Dorota will be here soon. She insists on supervising the cooking today."

"And I'm sure she'll let herself in," Cyrus chuckled.

"She will indeed," Chuck laughed along with him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, I have another Christmas gift for you," Blair said from the doorway of the bathroom as she watched Chuck button his shirt.

"Does it involve that bed behind you?" Chuck smirked suggestively.

"That'll be later tonight," Blair handed him a box. "They're not new either."

"We said no presents," he reminded her, "And you've broken that agreement twice today."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that they originally belonged to another C. Bass?"

"Another C. Bass, what does that mean?" Chuck inquired as he lifted the lid off the box.

"I found them in a box of your dad's stuff that Lily sent over when we moved in," Blair smiled as he lifted out the dog tags and studied them. "I didn't know your grandfather's name was Christopher."

"Christopher Charles Bass," Chuck nodded.

"So you were probably always going to be Charles Bass, regardless of what Evelyn's maiden name had been," Blair smiled. "I had them cleaned up."

"I didn't even know my father had these," Chuck replied as he thumbed over the engravings.

"He had his Class-A's too. It's what they call a dress uniform. I asked Nate."

"Perhaps later I can see if the Class-A's fit, and you and I can play 'Officer and a Gentleman'," he smirked.

"We'll see," Blair smiled. "Take good care of those. Maybe one day they'll be passed on to our grandson."

"I like the sound of that," he replied as he snagged her around the waist and brought her into his arms for a hug.

Blair sighed as she hugged him back, "I saw the wreath you put on my mom's grave."

"When did you see that?" he inquired.

"I went a few days ago to put down a grave blanket and some holly."

"I didn't know you were going," he replied, "I could have waited, if you had wanted some company."

"I was okay. Actually, as I was leaving Serena and Nate were coming in. Nate stayed here with the nanny, and Serena came with me."

"It should have been me," he replied.

"What were you doing at the cemetery?" Blair inquired.

"Leaving flowers for my parents," Chuck admitted. "We do that whole lone wolf thing a little too well."

"We do indeed," she agreed.

Chuck smiled as he slid his present over his head and around his neck, hiding the tags beneath his shirt.

Blair curled her finger around the exposed chain and pulled him towards her, "I knew these would come in handy."

"They do indeed," Chuck smiled.

"Umm," Blair hummed as their lips met for a sweet kiss before they heard their little girl cry out for attention.

"Come on," Blair took his hand. "Cyrus is probably in way over his head with both of them to watch."

"You're probably right," he agreed as he followed along, "We'll just have to hope the thought keeps for later."

"I'm sure it will," she giggled. "It always does."

Blair and Chuck arrived downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Blair pulled the door open and smiled, "Merry Christmas, Daddy."

"Merry Christmas, Blair-Bear," Harold replied as he hugged his daughter, "I hope we aren't too early."

"Not at all," she smiled. "Come in, come in. It's cold out."

"It certainly is," Roman agreed as he greeted Blair with a hug of his own, "Merry Christmas, Darling."

"Where are the birthday kids?" Harold inquired.

"In the living room with Cyrus," Blair smiled. "How did you like the decorations in the lobby of the hotel?"

"They are lovely," Harold replied, "Not that I am surprised. You always had such an eye for decorating each holiday season."

Blair smiled before she gave Roman another hug, "Joyeux Noël, Roman."

"We must teach the children French when they begin speaking," Roman insisted.

"We will, I promise, if only to avoid Chuck's mistake from last summer," Blair smiled as they all went into the living room.

"Do I know about this?" Cyrus asked.

"Chuck went to get me a loaf of bread to feed to the French ducks and while he was leaving the bakery, he accidentally told the shopkeeper that her granddaughter looked like a monkey. The woman threw a loaf of bread at him."

"One of my finer moments," Chuck shrugged.

Blair giggled as she took a seat on the arm of Chuck's chair, "Don't worry, Darling. I still find you charming."

"That's all that matters," Chuck replied as he caressed her thigh gently.

"Blair, that's a lovely bracelet," Roman remarked as he caught the sparkle. "A gift for the holidays?"

"An heirloom," Blair smiled.

"Charles, you spoil her," Harold smiled.

"Turnabout's only fair," Chuck showed the family the watch on his wrist.

"That's a nice timepiece," Cyrus observed. "You have excellent taste, Blair."

"Thank you, Cyrus. Now, who's going to open their present first?"

"I think Sebastian and Sabrina deserve the honor," Harold replied as he looked towards the large mound of presents, "They certainly have the most gifts under the tree."

Blair giggled as she nodded, "Agreed. Daddy, why don't you and Cyrus help them open up their gifts this time? Chuck and I had that honor this morning. Roman, will you play cameraman?"

Roman nodded as he took the camera she was holding as Cyrus and Harold each picked up the child nearest them and had a seat.

Chuck leaned back in his chair with a smile and only looked away from the children when Blair picked up his hand and held it. He could see the smile on her face but also the tear that escaped down her cheek. He gently pulled her so that she ended up with her rear on one side of his legs and her own legs bent over his lap. She looked a little surprised, but she rested her head against his shoulder, still keeping her eyes on their children.

"What is with the tears, Beautiful?" Chuck whispered softly so as not to get the attention of the others in the room.

"Just thinking of the people who should be here and aren't," Blair whispered. "Later, okay?"

"I miss them too," he replied as he kissed her cheek softly.

"I know," Blair nodded.

"Hello?" an accented voice called out from the entryway.

Blair smiled, "Everyone is in the living room, Dorota."

"Good morning, Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck, Mr. Cyrus, Mr. Harold, Mr. Roman," Dorota replied as she bowed towards each of them.

"Good heavens, Dorota, you do not work for us anymore," Harold replied.

"You're fighting a losing battle, Harold," Cyrus replied as he helped Sabrina open her next present.

"And technically, Daddy, she does work for me and Chuck," Blair smiled. "But, I am instituting a rule today. Dorota, there is no calling anyone Miss or Mister today. If you do, you are fired."

"But Mi…Blair," Dorota caught herself.

"You are not an employee today," Blair said sternly. "You are a guest. I am Blair; just Blair."

"Okay," Dorota nodded hesitantly, "I try."

"Okay," Blair smiled as she turned her attention to Dorota's adorable daughter. "Anna looks very sweet in her dress. I'm glad I made you buy it."

"Vanya like it too," Dorota replied as Blair lifted Anna into her arms.

"How are you today, Anna?" Blair inquired as she bounced Anna up and down a few times.

Anna smiled at Blair and patted her face gently, "Good."

"Hi Anna," Chuck said to the little girl.

"Tuck!" Anna pointed at him.

"That's actually closer than it was a few weeks ago," Blair laughed, "At least it starts with a 'T' and not an 'F' this time."

Dorota mumbled something in Polish as she took Anna back into her arms, before she and Vanya settled down on the couch. Cyrus took it upon himself to play Santa and handed Dorota and Vanya presents for themselves and their daughter.

"Thank you, Mr. Cyrus," Vanya nodded as he accepted his gift.

"The same rule goes for you too, Vanya," Blair said. "You're a guest too."

"We can't fire Vanya, Blair," Chuck reminded her.

"We can if we buy the building."

"Blair," Chuck smirked with a shake of his head. "I think you're going to have to accept being called Miss Blair by at least one of our guests today."

"I suppose," she sighed in defeat, "I hope you both like your gifts."

"We have gifts for you, too," Dorota smiled. "They nothing special but-"

"Dorota, do you realize I still have the charm you gave me that Christmas I was ten? Your presents are always special."

"Thank you, M…Blair," she smiled.

"You're welcome, Dorota," Blair smiled.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey S, can you get everyone to the table? The salad's ready," Blair asked her friend.

"I'll certainly try," Serena nodded as she looked at the chaos before her. Everyone was milling around the room talking to everyone else. The children were hamming it up for attention. It was a madhouse, and Serena could tell that her best friend loved every minute of it. This was the Christmas celebration she had always felt she was missing out on being an only child.

"I think I have a way to get everyone to listen to me," Blair smiled. She grabbed a chair and climbed up on it. "That will be quite enough!"

Silence reigned.

"Time for salad," Blair proclaimed with a sweet smile.

"There's your grandmother coming out again," Harold laughed as he helped her off the chair.

"I miss her," Blair smiled as she gave her dad a hug.

"I do too," he replied, "She was such a firecracker."

"It runs in the family," Chuck put an arm around Blair's waist. "The table's set. I can't believe you got Nate to do it."

"Takes a firm hand," she replied.

"Let's sit and eat," Harold smiled before he kiss Blair's forehead and patted Chuck's shoulder. He went to join Roman.

"He misses his parents," Blair smiled. "Christmas was their holiday. I was about five when his dad died, but I still remember him playing the piano at their old house."

"We're all missing someone today," Chuck replied as he kissed her forehead before he led her to the table.

"Chuck, will you make the Christmas toast before we get started?" Blair inquired as everyone was about to dig in.

"To family who aren't with us as much as we like, welcome. To our family and friends who are here entirely too much, thank you," Chuck said as they raised their glasses. "To those we wish were still here, we miss you. To everyone, Happy Holidays."

"Happy Holidays," everyone repeated.

Blair leaned over and kissed his cheek. "That was beautiful, as always."

"Thank you," Chuck smiled. "Have I ever mentioned how much I like you in red?"

"Several times," Blair smiled.

"Well, you're going to hear it again," he replied, "I love you in and out of red."

"Behave," Blair whispered. "And eat. We worked hard on this meal."

"And I'll show my appreciation later," he winked as he dug in.

Blair smiled as she straightened back up in her chair. She looked across the table and saw the soft smile on Lily's face as Rufus whispered into her ear. Blair was glad they were doing better.

Serena and Nate were sitting at the children's table helping their godchildren eat their specially made Christmas appetizers. More food was ending up on them than in the children's mouths, but they were both laughing hysterically.

Dan had Jonathan on his lap as he tried to feed himself and the little boy at the same time. Cyrus was next to them and he was trying to help the young father. Blair could faintly hear him say something about Aaron doing something similar at his age.

Harold and Roman were bantering back and forth in French, raving about the food and flirting with each other. She was so happy that her father found someone that made him truly happy.

Lastly, Dorota and Vanya were alternately feeding Anna, arguing in Polish and Russian, and feeding themselves. They looked happy even when Blair knew their words weren't.

It was a nearly perfect Christmas, and it made up for the one she'd missed the previous year.

She looked up when she felt Serena sit next to her, "You leave Nate by himself?"

"No, Dorota chased me away. I was just thinking about last Christmas."

"Me too," Blair nodded, "One year ago today, my only family were those two little angels, and now I have all this. It's been quite a year."

"I was actually thinking of you cursing a blue streak and nearly breaking my hand."

"Well, there was that too," she laughed, "But I couldn't help it. Giving birth hurt like hell, and I had to do it twice."

"Before that day, I don't think I heard a 'damn' come out of your mouth," Serena giggled. "Then there were the castration threats."

"Should I sleep with one eye open," Chuck smiled as he picked out the word 'castration' from their conversation.

"You might want to consider it," Serena laughed, "Those were some pretty specific threats she made."

Blair found Chuck's hand under the table, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Promise," he replied as he squeezed her hand.

"Why would I want to cause you harm when you're so much fun to play with?" she winked.

"Good to know," Chuck smiled as he gave her a kiss.

"Awe," Serena giggled. "Any announcements that need to be made today?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Blair turned it around. "Nate was hinting pretty big around Thanksgiving."

"I won't be getting anything until well after you do," Serena sighed.

"Looks like everyone's done eating," Blair observed as she changed the subject. "Shall we open some more presents or do dessert?"

"Depends on what you have planned for dessert," Nate replied.

"Dorota shoo you away too," Chuck asked as his friend took a seat across from the girls.

"Actually Cyrus did," Nate admitted with a smile. "He loves being a grandpa."

"With good reason," Blair replied as she turned to admire the way Cyrus was entertaining her children. They were giggling incessantly.

"So, where are Anne and the Captain today?" Serena asked her boyfriend.

"Mom's at the estate, and Dad went to see Aunt Amelia in Georgia."

"They aren't together?" Blair asked in surprise, "I thought they were reconciling."

"They are," Nate responded, "At least I think they are, but they are taking it slow. I think Mom is a little leery of bringing Dad back into the Vanderbilt fold. Grandfather will surely be less than pleased."

"He needs to learn to loosen up on the reigns a bit," Blair shook her head. "But speaking of your aunt, she sent the twins the nicest birthday gifts. I was so surprised because I had the feeling she didn't like me all that much."

"She likes anyone that isn't me," Serena sighed, "I swear Nate's entire family hates me, both Vanderbilt and Archibald."

"That's not true," Nate responded defensively.

"I know for a fact that Nate's dad loves you," Blair smiled. "And Anne's coming around, right?"

"Slowly," Serena replied.

"Give her time. Anne's not good with change," Blair reminded her friend before she looked at Chuck. "You okay? You're being quiet."

"I'm okay," he nodded, "Just full. That was quite the feast."

"You're lying, Bass," Serena replied.

"What's up, Buddy?" Nate prompted him.

"Just wishing things were like this a long time ago," Chuck said quietly as he looked around the dining room.

"It's quite the change from our holidays as kids," Serena nodded.

"I remember spending holidays at your grandfather's, Nate. I never knew it could be so quiet with that many people around," Blair reminisced.

"The Vanderbilt family ran out of interesting things to say to each other a long time ago," Nate agreed.

"Do you remember the last New Year's party my grandma was around for?" Blair giggled. "We were at Cece's place in the Hamptons."

"Oh God," Serena nodded. "Someone ended up getting plastered and got up on the piano to sing some ridiculous song."

"Who was that?" Nate inquired, "I think Chuck and I might have been either stoned or drunk."

"Was it Hazel's mom?" Serena looked at Blair.

"No, I think it might have been Kati's," Blair tried to remember.

"You're both wrong," Lily chimed in as she overheard the tail end of the conversation. "It was Penelope's."

"Sounds about right," Chuck chuckled, "That woman couldn't hold her liquor then, and she can't now."

"It took Harold, Bart, and Howard to get her down off the piano," Lily shook her head as she bit her lip to keep from laughing. "She sang Cabaret. It was summer before she went out in public again."

"I'm surprised that Bart even made it," Serena replied, "He was never around for holiday functions."

Chuck's eyes cast to the floor at the reminder.

"He must have been looking for investors for some new business venture," Chuck stated softly.

Blair slid her hand over his and squeezed gently, "You know those peppermint brownies you liked so much when Dorota brought them the first Christmas we ever spent together? The bakery put out a cookbook. I made them."

"Perhaps a little later," Chuck smiled slightly as he stood up suddenly and left the room.

"I shouldn't have brought up Bart," Lily realized her mistake.

"No, Mom. It was my fault. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"I'll go," Blair started to get up.

"Let me," Nate said.

"Are you sure?" Blair eyed him skeptically.

"I may be an idiot, but I am his best friend," Nate said. "What's in the direction he went?"

"His study."

"Alcohol?" Nate inquired.

"Plenty of it," Blair nodded.

"Okay," Nate nodded. "Don't open gifts. He wouldn't want to miss that."

"Deal," Blair agreed. "Serena, help me start the clean up?"

"You aren't making me wash dishes, are you?" Serena gasped in horror.

"I have a dishwasher, Serena. It's restaurant sized. I'll teach you how to load it."

Nate shook his head in amusement as he left to find Chuck.

He gave a cursory knock before he entered Chuck's study. His friend was in front of the big window that looked out into the backyard.

"Hey, Man."

"I expected Blair," Chuck responded dryly as he took a drink from his glass as he watched the snow begin to fall.

"I figured it was my turn," Nate said as he came to stand next to Chuck. "A white Christmas. That's a rare thing to happen."

"It has been awhile," Chuck nodded. He'd spent most Christmases in some tropical destination without family or friends and certainly no snow.

"They're your mom and sister. They didn't mean to dredge up a bad memory. They just got caught up in reliving Christmas past."

"I know," Chuck replied as he took another drink. "It's not as if I haven't been thinking about him all damn day, anyways."

"Well, why don't you put him away for a while? Live in the now instead of then. Because now, you have a gorgeous woman who loves you and two beautiful children."

"Yes, because that is such an easy thing to do," Chuck responded.

"No, it's not," Nate agreed. "Do you remember last Christmas?"

"It was the same as all the rest. I was alone," Chuck responded bitterly, "Only last year I also had the added worry of knowing Blair was due to give birth at virtually any time, and I hadn't a clue where to look for her."

"But you got a clue," Nate reminded him. "Or rather you got the beginning of a clue because Serena can't keep a secret to save her life."

"Thank goodness," Chuck replied.

"Come on," Nate urged him on again, "You have two adorable children that are celebrating their one year of life. Today should be a happy day. Let tomorrow be the day you mourn the fact that Bart was a lousy father."

"Hey, Mom sent me to get you two. We want to sing 'Happy Birthday'," Eric poked his head in. "Blair won't let anyone sing one note without Chuck."

"See that," Nate replied, "They're holding up your children's birthday for you."

"Alright, let's go," Chuck nodded as he set his drink aside. "Plenty of time to mope tomorrow."

"That's my boy," Nate patted his back.

"Okay, light the candles," Eric called out ahead of them. "They're coming."

"Come on, Daddy Bass," Blair smiled as she put her arms around his shoulders as she tried to cheer him up, "Do you want to help blow out Sabrina or Sebastian's candles?"

Chuck was about to answer when Sebastian nearly climbed out of Lily's arms in an attempt to get to Chuck.

"Looks like I have my answer."

His son began poking at his face in an attempt to get his daddy to smile.

Blair tilted her head, making her hair curl around her neck as she held Sabrina, while Harold finished lighting the candles.

With the candles lit, the singing began, mostly off key, with Serena in the lead.

The assembled, mismatched family laughed as the parents leaned over with their babies and 'helped' blow out the candles.

Chuck leaned in a little too close, allowing Sebastian to grab a fist full of cake he promptly smacks straight into Chuck's face.

Dan was quick to snap a picture as the group laughed.

Blair giggled as Chuck straightened up, "That's a really good look for you."

"Thanks," he said before he quickly leaned in and kissed her, smearing cake over her in the process.

"Ack," Blair exclaimed as she tried to wipe away the cake as Sabrina and Sebastian giggled.

Dan got another picture before Chuck and Blair were relieved of their children and given towels.

Blair was about to wipe herself clean when Chuck bent in again and began licking the cake away himself. His somber mood from earlier was suddenly a distant memory.

"Stop," Blair squealed, "You're just getting more cake on me."

"But you taste incredible," he laughed.

Blair kissed his cheek and came away with a smile, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Guys? You have an audience."

"Not caring," Chuck replied as he leaned in and kissed Blair again as he waved everyone away.

"C'mon S," Nate led her away. "We'll cut the cake and let B and Chuck clean up."

"Hmm," Chuck hummed as his arms came around Blair's waist as they were left alone for a few moments.

"Feeling better?"

"I am," Chuck nodded. "I'm sorry for the mood."

"It's okay. We're all entitled."

"We should join the party," Chuck replied, "I'd hate to miss out on more of that scrumptious cake."

"Cake, presents, and then we're kicking everyone out," Blair nodded.

"Agreed," Chuck nodded as he kissed her one more time.

-d-d-d-d-

"Hey, you took longer than normal putting the twins down," Blair said as Chuck came in. "I thought you'd be waiting for me when I came up."

"Sometimes they are just too beautiful to walk away from," he replied as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I brought us a night cap," Blair smiled, nodding to the dresser. "I managed to save two gingerbread brownies, and I snagged that bottle of port that my dad gave you for your birthday along with two glasses."

"No more alcohol," Chuck shook his head, "It dulls the senses, and I want to enjoy every bit of the rest of this evening."

"I figured you'd said that," Blair nodded. "I brought up some root beer too."

"Root beer and gingerbread, sounds like a winning combination," he smiled.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it."

"You forget, I have tried it."

"When?"

"We were ten. I was over at your house, and Dorota was making gingerbread cookies for that Christmas in July fundraiser your mom was hosting. We stole some cookies and a bottle of root beer."

"And Dorota scolded us when she found us. She thought we were doing naughty things in the coat closet," Blair giggled.

"Well I wanted to do naughty things in the closet, but someone was a little too prissy to let me," he leered at her.

"We were ten. You spent way too much time with the older kids back then."

"I learned quite a bit from those older kids," Chuck was able to tell her with a straight face, "And I was just trying to pass that knowledge off on you."

"You were certainly trying to pass on something," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Pour us some drinks," Chuck smiled. "Shall I put on some music?"

"Something mellow," she replied.

"I was hoping for something with a beat," he chuckled, "And perhaps a reminder of your dancing abilities."

"Well, I'm sure you were," Blair said as she stepped up to her dresser to unclasp her hair and smiled when Chuck stepped up behind her. "Maybe we can skip Lily's New Year's party and go to Victrola."

"That sounds like a plan."

"You know, when you and Nate were having your talk in the study, Serena was helping me load the dishwasher."

"I think I would've liked to have seen that," Chuck smirked.

"She brought up the subject of us getting engaged again."

"Serena the Pit Bull rears her ugly head once again."

"Honestly, I was a little surprised that you didn't ask today," Blair admitted.

"I won't lie," Chuck admitted. "The thought did cross my mind, but I still think it's too soon. I wanted the twins to have a day that was just theirs."

"And it was theirs," Blair nodded. "I am so happy we were both still here for this celebration. It was a wonderful day."

"It did seem to be a perfect day for them, didn't it," Chuck nodded, "Did Sebastian seem a little too attached to me today?"

"Children go through phases," Blair said as she took off her earrings and put them in her jewelry box. "But it is odd that normally it's Sabrina I can't pry away from you."

"Sebastian has always been such the Momma's Boy," Chuck agreed as he helped her remove her necklace.

"Thank you," Blair smiled. "But I like that he's getting more comfortable with you. Cyrus joked before about Sebastian following in your footsteps."

"God forbid," Chuck muttered.

"There are a few of your traits I think Sebastian would be lucky to have."

"Name two," he challenged her.

"Your loyalty to your friends," Blair smiled. "Because, let's face it, you'd go to hell and back for Nate no matter how much of an idiot he can be."

"And another one?"

"The good heart you pretend not to have," Blair leaned back against him.

"Most would say I'm the only living heart donor," Chuck replied.

"I know better," she replied.

"You know it belongs to you, right," Chuck murmured.

"Yes, I do," Blair nodded. "Just as mine belongs to you."

"This still feels like a dream," Chuck replied as he swept her hair away from her neck and nuzzled lightly.

"I'm going to love you forever, Chuck Bass. That's no dream," Blair smiled.

"So you aren't disappointed that I didn't propose today?"

"I want a day that's just yours and mine," Blair smiled. "So no, I am not disappointed."

"Thank you for understanding," he sighed slightly in relief.

"Are you planning on making me wait long?" she inquired.

"Does that mean that you want me to ask soon?" he asked as the surprise filled his voice.

"I want to marry you," Blair smiled. "I'd marry you tomorrow if you wanted. So, yes, ask me soon."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"This can't be such a surprise to you," Blair replied, "We have children together. We have a home together. We run a hotel together."

"Are you really ready to get married?"

"Yes," Blair nodded. "But I want you to be ready too. So, you know I'm ready. When you are, you know where to find me."

Chuck thought to the ring box tucked away in his office safe downstairs. He thought for a moment about going to get it, but it was a passing thought. This was still Sabrina and Sebastian's birthday. He'd wait until the moment felt perfect. She deserved that.

"Where did you go, Bass?" Blair inquired, "You looked like you were a million miles way just now."

"Just thinking," Chuck smiled. "I think this may be my favorite Christmas ever."

"I know you want this to be a very special Christmas for the children, but have you had many other Christmases that were worth remembering?"

"Two years ago," Chuck reminded her. "It was our first Christmas together as a couple."

"Is that the only one?" she inquired. Her eyes had a touch of sadness in them.

"No," Chuck shook his head. "We were thirteen. Serena and Nate were both out of town with their families-"

"And Mom and Dad were snowed in overseas, along with Bart," Blair nodded. "So Dorota made you come to the penthouse and spend the holidays with us."

"Every Christmas that is worth remembering has you in it," he told her.

Blair turned to face him, "Let's go to bed."

"Lead the way," he smiled as she extended her hand to him.

Blair took his hand and pulled him towards the bed, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, B," he replied as he began to peel away her clothes and lay her out on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys. Keep a good thought for tonight. Hopefully, our girl comes to her senses. If not, we have to plan on how to kill the writers. But, in the mean time, this is how we wrote Louis out of the story.

-d-d-d-d-

Blair tucked an errant curl behind her ear as she added up a column of numbers at the counter while Eric arranged the newspapers for the day in their racks.

"Hey, Blair, didn't you go on a date with this guy while you were in Paris?" Eric inquired as he held up the paper.

"What?" Blair looked over at Eric. "Oh, yes, I did, and it was a gigantic mistake. He bothered me for two weeks afterwards. I only got rid of him by telling him I was pregnant."

"Perhaps I should make my way to Monaco and get his attention," Eric suggested. "I don't think it would be too difficult."

"Wait, step back," Blair responded as her eyes went wide in surprise. "What are you saying, E?"

"The prince is gayer than a fairy."

"You're crazy," Blair shook her head. "He stared at my chest the entire time we were out. He called me every day for two weeks trying to get a second date. He showed up at your graduation party, and when he saw me he came straight towards me."

"He's a prince, Blair. He's obligated to find a princess. Naturally he's going to try finding the one that would wear the tiara best, but I'm telling you he's gay."

"I think you need to retune your gayder," Blair replied.

"I'm right, and I'm going to prove it," Eric stated confidently.

"How? Are you going to Monaco and try to seduce him?"

"It won't take nearly that much effort," Eric laughed.

"Well, if he is gay, he should've tried to seduce Chuck," Blair giggled. "Lord knows the royal family could use the money."

"And how would that play out with the royal paparazzi?" Eric inquired.

Blair continued to laugh at the thought of Chuck and the Prince, "I think there would've been a heart attack somewhere along the royal blood line."

"Perhaps all the way across the line. They could have wiped out the entire royal family in one giant swoop," Eric laughed, "I'm telling you he's gay, and I will prove it."

"How?" Blair challenged him.

"I'll figure out a way."

"Well, I have to go," Blair shut the accounting books. "Dan should be in soon. He said he'd work for me for the rest of this morning, so that I can go to my doctor for a checkup."

"I'll hold down the fort until then," Eric assured her.

"I know," Blair smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Sure, why?"

"Because, you're going to see your doctor, and you didn't tell Chuck," Eric replied.

"I told Chuck," Blair replied as she paused for a moment to think, "At least, I think I did."

"Then why isn't he here to get you?" Eric pressed.

"Because someone has to run the hotel," Blair replied, "And these things are becoming so routine it's not necessary to have him there to hold my hand."

"Right, because Chuck never worries about you when you get winded. He never makes sure you're warm enough anymore," Eric rolled his eyes. "It's all routine."

"He's a tad overprotective," Blair conceded, "But seriously these things are boring."

"Okay, you win," Eric smiled. "I'll see you later."

Blair gathered her belongings quickly and darted towards the cafe door.

-d-d-

Blair stared at her cardiologist in disbelief. She was sure she'd just heard him wrong, "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said your heart muscle looks really strong and that if you want to, more children are possible now."

"I'm sorry, I think I just misheard you," she fumbled for a respond, "I thought you just said I could have more children now. You told me months ago that wasn't a possibility."

"At the time, it wasn't. Blair, your heart muscle was severely damaged, and if you'd gotten pregnant then there is a good chance you could've died. Now that your muscle is stronger, children are once again a possibility."

"So when you said I couldn't get pregnant then, it was only temporary. Could you have slipped that into the conversation back then?" Blair snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, Blair. I thought you understood."

"I didn't," Blair shook her head. "I thought it was permanent."

"I'm so sorry, Blair," the doctor responded.

"Okay," Blair nodded. "So, I can have children?"

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "You can, and you should if it's something that you want."

"So if I wanted to get pregnant right this very moment, I could," Blair summarized.

"I'm a happily married man, so I'd suggest an alternative as the father, but yes, you could get pregnant today if you'd like," the doctor assured her.

"Thank you," Blair hugged him.

"You're welcome," he said patting her back.

"Oh my god, I have to go tell Chuck," Blair stated eagerly, "Are we finished here?"

"As soon as you get dressed," he said motioning to her gown.

"Oh goodness, I almost forgot," she blushed as she looked at her clothes folded neatly in the corner of the exam room.

"Have a good day, Blair."

"Oh I most definitely will," Blair nodded.

-x-x-x-x-

"Come in," Chuck called as he heard a knock on the other side of the door. He'd barricaded himself in his office a few hours ago to get through the massive amount of paperwork that he'd let slide during the holidays. He had made it clear that he didn't want to be interrupted, but that was a few hours ago. Now he welcomed the distraction as his eyes were becoming strained.

"Hi," Blair came in.

"Hey, Beautiful," he smiled as he stood up to greet her with a kiss. "You appear to be in a good mood."

"I am," she nodded. "You should sit down, or maybe I should sit down. We should both be sitting down."

"Slow down, Waldorf," he told her as his mind struggled to keep up as she was speaking at double her normal speed, "Did Archibald provide you with some of his herbs? You might not be aware but that's marijuana. It can mess with your moods if you're not used to it."

"I'm not high, Chuck," Blair giggled. "I'm happy."

"Happy is good," he told her, "I like you happy. It makes seducing you so much easier, and we haven't properly christened this office yet."

"Later," Blair shook her head, her smile still in place. "There was a mistake."

"A mistake? At the hotel?"

"With my medical prognosis," Blair told him. "I can have children if I want to."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying," he told her, "Does that mean you're open to adoption?"

"We don't need to adopt, Chuck," Blair shook her head. "My doctor says that my heart muscle is strong enough for me to have a baby."

Chuck suddenly felt faint. His face went white as all the color drained from his face.

"Chuck," Blair was alarmed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," he told her, "Can we start this conversation again? Somehow I'm hearing that you are able to get pregnant and successfully have a baby without it jeopardizing your health. How is that possible?"

"There was a miscommunication when the doctor told me that I couldn't have children," she explained, "When he said I couldn't get pregnant, he meant until my heart was stronger."

"So you can have children," Chuck asked to clarify what he was hearing.

"We can have children if we want to. We have the option back, Chuck. You're excited about this right?" she asked as he sat quietly before her.

"I don't know," Chuck told her honestly. "I got so used to the idea we wouldn't ever have more that I'd accepted it."

"I know, and I had too," Blair said as she stepped closer. "But when I thought we couldn't have more, I felt like I lost something. Now, I feel like I have that something back."

"Something back?"

"I feel whole again," she replied. "I feel like a woman again."

Chuck reached out and put his arms around her, pulling her close, "You've always been a woman to me, Blair."

"Don't quote Billy Joel songs to me, Bass."

"That wasn't my intention," Chuck told her as he ran his fingers through her hair, "My intention is to reassure you that my feeling for you have never wavered, nor could they."

"I know that, but try to understand that not being able to have children made me feel like something had been taken from me. Not an actual child but more like the possibility of having more than we do right now."

"And now that it's back, are you wanting more children?"

"I'd like to try," Blair admitted.

"If this is about making something up to me," Chuck began.

"No," Blair shook her head. "It's about me wanting something more."

"How many more?"

"One or two," Blair ventured. "I'm not going to recreate 'Cheaper by The Dozen' with you, Chuck."

"I wasn't hoping to," he sighed in relief, "Perhaps when the children are a little older, we can start working on giving them a sibling or two."

"Really?" Blair asked.

"Yes," Chuck nodded. "But that doesn't mean we can't practice."

"What if I said I wanted to do more than practice?"

"You want to have more children now?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

"I'll make you a deal," Chuck nodded. "We wait six months. That will make the children about eighteen months and when the baby's born they'll be around two. I think we can manage that."

"I don't want to wait six months," she pouted.

"Please, just this once, let's do it my way."

"How about we compromise?" she suggested, "We neither try nor prevent my getting pregnant. When it happens, it just happens."

"I'll agree to that," Chuck nodded. "So, did you throw away your birth control pills?"

"Yes, and when I get home I'm tossing out the condoms."

"How about we get a little practice in?" he suggested as he raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Here? Mr. Bass, I think that's an inappropriate use of office materials."

"I'll talk to the owner," he replied, "I'm sure I can smooth it over. I'm very persuasive."

"Oh, I'm well aware of how persuasive you can be," Blair smiled.

"Shall I demonstrate?"

"Yes, please," Blair smiled.

-d-d-d-d-

Blair lay on her stomach while Chuck readied for bed. He'd volunteered to put the children to bed that evening, so she'd have time to primp for what was surely going to be an evening to remember. Their evening had been happier than most. She was in an exceptionally good mood, but then again so was he. An afternoon rendezvous in his office tended to do that to him.

"Why do you read those things?"

Blair flipped the page of the tabloid she was perusing and smiled at Chuck, "It's entertainment."

"It's rubbish," he replied, "Nothing ever printed in those things is true."

"I should hope not," Blair giggled. "I seem to remember a story about you when we were in ninth grade."

"Proving my point," Chuck replied, "That never happened."

"You sure about that?" she eyed him curiously.

"Trust me, trapeze artists aren't my style," Chuck shook his head.

"Good to know. Besides this one is European. I got it from Roman last time he and Daddy were here."

Blair's phone suddenly chirped to life as she received a text message from Eric.

"Everything okay," Chuck asked as she quickly scanned the message.

"Where's the remote?" Blair looked around them.

"Your nightstand," he pointed. "You snatched it from me last evening after claims that I was ignoring your attempt at seduction."

"You were," Blair glared at him before she turned on the television to a gossip channel. "Oh my God!"

"Isn't that the Prince who came after you?"

"I can't believe Eric was right."

"Wow, he's gay," Chuck laughed as the headline flashed on the screen.

"How could I have missed that?" Blair replied as she continued to watch the coverage.

"Serena said he looked at your chest the whole time."

"And he called me everyday for two weeks straight."

"Perhaps he was so captivated by your beauty that he was going to allow himself to be converted to straight," Chuck suggested.

"Maybe the real reason he walked away that night he saw us at Eric's party was because _you_ were taken."

"Or he saw that his one chance to be converted had other, more suitable, options," Chuck suggested.

"You coming to bed anytime soon?" Blair got up on her knees at the edge of the bed.

"Depends on what's waiting for me?" he smirked.

Blair contemplated her options for a moment, and then lifted her nightgown over her head so she was left naked before him though she somehow managed an innocent smile, which was quite a remarkable feat considering what dark thoughts she was likely having.

"Umm, too tempting to resist," he groaned as he immediately descended towards her, gathering her in his arms. "I see how the prince became confused."

"Just so long as my Dark Knight isn't confused," Blair smiled as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I assure you, I am as sane as I've ever been," he replied as he lowered her to the bed and hovered above her.

"Good. Now come down here and kiss me," Blair smirked up at him.

Chuck devoured her lips without another moment's thought.


	7. Chapter 7

After tonight's disgusting display, we need happy Chair and S&B friendship. Also, there was some questioning about what we'd have done to Louis if we'd found out what a lying, manipulative sociopathic mama's boy he was before we wrote the last chapter. I watch Grey's Anatomy. Early in the first season, a woman was admitted to the hospital after being raped and beaten. While she was being operated on the surgeons pulled something they couldn't identify at first from her stomach. It turned out that she'd bitten off his penis. I do not wish rape on anyone but I would like to see someone bite off Louis' equipment.

Happy reading and I hope you all have a great Valentine's Day.

=d=d=d=d=d=

Blair hooked her earrings into her ears. She smiled at the way the stones dangled and that the colors perfectly matched her dress.

_Treat her like a lady…_

Blair sighed as she picked up the phone, "Chuck and I are still spending tonight alone, Serena. That's not changing no matter how many times you ask."

_"Come on,"_ Serena whined, _"This is a tradition that you and I have had since we were young. You wouldn't let me visit you last year because you were afraid Chuck would follow me. Two years in a row is bad luck or something."_

"You and I are having brunch tomorrow morning all by ourselves, remember? Chuck and I want some time to ourselves. It's been non-stop family time since Thanksgiving. As much as we love you all, we just want some peace."

_"And what are those adorable offspring of yours doing for this evening?"_ Serena inquired, _"Spending the evening with my mother perhaps?"_

"Cyrus," Blair replied, "He didn't feel up to celebrating the beginning of a new year without my mom, so he volunteered for baby duty."

_"So, where do you and Chuck plan on going if not to the party at The Plaza?"_

"Nice try, Serena," Blair smiled. "See you tomorrow, and Happy New Year."

_"Don't have too much fun this evening," _Serena warned her, _"If you miss brunch, I'm going to storm the castle."_

"Stop watching The Princess Bride and go get ready for your date with Nate," Blair smirked. "Bye."

"Are you almost ready, Beautiful?" Chuck inquired as he strolled into the room as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Just about," Blair smiled. "Sorry. I got interrupted. Serena strikes again."

"She still trying to find out where we're going this evening?" he chuckled.

"She's mad because I've broken our traditional New Year's date two years in a row," Blair shook her head. "By the way, you look great. I love it when you wear a tux."

"Is my tie straight?" he inquired as he fussed with it while looking in the mirror.

"You look perfect," Blair assured him as she turned to bat his hands away. "Stop fussing. It's perfectly straight. So, I know how many times Serena called me. How many times did Nate bother you?"

"Three or four since we had lunch together this afternoon," he replied, "I have a feeling that his arm was being twisted by a certain leggy blonde."

"Or her mother," Blair pointed out. "I know how much Lily wanted to have a family New Year's celebration tonight. Are you really okay with it just being us?"

"It was my idea, remember," he reminded her, "I want us to have a night to ourselves, no BFF's, no family members, no children, just the two of us."

"That sounds like a perfect New Year's Eve to me," Blair smiled. "Let's get going."

"Your chariot awaits," Chuck replied as he guided her out of the bedroom and towards the limo that was waiting for them outside their brownstone.

"Wait," Blair paused at the living room door. "Cyrus? We're leaving."

"Have a wonderful evening," Cyrus replied, "And do not worry about a thing. I have these two completely under control."

"Okay. Dorota said if you need her, just call. She's determined that Chuck and I do a traditional New Year's celebration and not come home until dawn," Blair smiled.

"Wave bye to Mommy, Sabrina," Cyrus urged their daughter. Sebastian was already sound asleep and would probably stay that way for the rest of the evening.

Chuck helped Blair put her coat on and then waved to Cyrus as they left the house.

Blair giggled as some kids ran down the street with horns.

"Remember when that was you, me, Nathaniel, and Serena?" Chuck laughed as he opened the limo door for her.

"Yes, I do," Blair smiled as she stepped into the car. "Do you remember the year you got your dad to lend you the jet and flew us all to Monte Carlo for the New Year?"

"I don't know how you got your mother to agree to that," he chuckled, "Archibald told Anne that he and I were spending the holiday in my hotel suite. Lily was on one of her marriages, so Serena was free to do as she pleased. You were the wild card for that night."

Blair smirked, "Mom thought Serena and I were at a party in the Hamptons all weekend long."

"You fibbed to Eleanor," he chuckled, "That explains the missing piece to that puzzle. It was a truly memorable weekend."

"I spent more of that weekend with you than I did with either Nate or Serena."

"Yes, they stayed quite busy at the keno tables," he nodded.

"You and I, on the other hand, danced the night away and nearly got arrested for fooling around in the fountain."

"And I wasn't even the one to suggest the dip in the fountain. I think it was the Cristal influenced your little mermaid act," he smiled.

"Don't even tell me you didn't enjoy seeing me soaking wet in my dress."

"I never said that," he chuckled.

Blair leaned her head on his shoulder and entwined their arms together, joining their hands, "You kissed me at midnight."

"Is that all you remember? Lucky me," he replied.

"I remember the groping too," Blair smiled. "I also remember you stopped when I said 'no', and you were the one to stop me from taking what was probably a drugged drink from the greasy looking guy in the bar."

"Someone had to look out for you," he replied, "Nathaniel was too preoccupied, and I was not going to let anything happen to you."

"You always looked out for me," Blair smiled a little. "And you always listened to me."

"Almost always," he replied, "I did lose a hefty sum of money at the blackjack table after you told me to walk away."

"When it's important to me, you've always listened even if you haven't always done the right thing."

"We're not still talking about that weekend in Monaco anymore, are we?" he realized.

"No," Blair shook her head. "But, I have decided that tonight we are not talking about anything negative. We are going to be deliriously happy tonight."

"Is that so?" he chuckled, "What else do you have planned for this evening?"

"You're going to let me entertain you. I'm going to show you a few tricks. Some are old and some are new," Blair smiled. "After all, I'm very versatile."

"You are indeed," he replied, "Please remind me again how I got so lucky as to be witness to all your tricks."

"You," Blair climbed into his lap, "always noticed me; even when I didn't want to be noticed."

"You were hard to ignore," he replied as his hands closed around her waist, "You have always taken my breath away."

"I love you," Blair smiled. "And I can't wait to kiss you at midnight."

"It will be the perfect way to ring in what will certainly be a perfect new year," he agreed.

-z-z-z-z-

Blair and Chuck arrived for their private evening at Victrola. A table was set up in the middle of the room and decorations to celebrate the evening were all around. As they were shown to their table their evening server approached with the dish Blair had planned for their evening.

"Dinner is served," Blair said as the server put their plates down. "You can take off. I'll handle the serving from here. Have a good night."

"Of course, Miss," the server nodded as she turned abruptly to leave the pair to themselves.

"Finally, alone at last," Chuck smiled as he grasped her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"I had the staff make that BLT pizza you like and dessert is that dirty banana sundae you fell in love with when I made them for us at Halloween."

"I fell in love with it because you allowed me to eat it off your stomach. Is that on the menu this evening as well?"

"Not in this dress," Blair giggled. "I wore the genie costume on Halloween, remember?"

"Do I remember?" he chuckled, "Of course I do. I remember every Halloween costume you've ever worn."

"You do not," Blair shook her head.

"In fifth grade, you dressed up as a nurse and spent the day poking everyone with your 'needle'."

"And you offered to poke me with your needle," she rolled her eyes, "I was not amused."

"Then, no," Chuck conceded. "But now? I think you'd love it."

"Try eighth grade," she challenged him.

"Bunny," Chuck smirked. "But a very hot bunny."

"I was a Playboy Bunny," she corrected him. "You of all people should know what that looked like."

"I remember that you looked very uncomfortable in the costume. I always wondered if you lost a bet or something."

"Is that why you spilled your soda on me and gave me a shirt to wear for the rest of the night?"

"It wasn't the best plan I've ever come up with, but yes," he nodded.

Blair kissed him. "Thank you. And yes, you were right. I did lose a bet with Serena."

"We should eat before our dinner goes cold," he suggested.

Blair smiled and picked up a slice, holding it to Chuck's mouth, "After you."

"This is much sexier than when you feed Sabrina or Sebastian," he chuckled.

"I should hope so," Blair giggled. "We'll do the same with the ice cream, okay?"

"Am I going to get any post dinner entertainment?"

"We'll see," Blair smiled.

"Is there anything I can do to encourage you?"

"You can offer to guard my drink," Blair teased.

"And who exactly is around to do anything to it?" he inquired as he looked around the empty club.

"Just trying to revisit our beginning," Blair smiled as she rose off Chuck's lap just as the seductive music began to play. He watched her saunter towards the stage and unzip her dress at the same time, revealing her very bare back. "See anything you like, Bass?"

"I see everything that I like," he amended as he sat back and watched the show that was beginning. He was so very tempted to join her on stage.

"I thought about wearing a slip tonight," Blair confessed as she slipped out of her shoes. "But it seemed so high school to me."

His jaw dropped as she let her dress slide to the floor to reveal the sexiest bit of lingerie that he'd ever seen.

"Did I mention that Serena and Lily decided to create a lingerie line for my mom's company?" Blair asked with a glance over her shoulder.

"If this is a preview of that line, then your mother's company is going to reach new heights," he replied.

"I'm glad you like it. Serena and I created it and another one for her just for tonight," Blair smiled as she turned around.

"Nate is a lucky man if she looks half as good as you do," he replied.

"I like to think you and I are the lucky ones," Blair smiled as she let her hair down and it tumbled around her shoulders.

Soon she began swaying her hips in time with the music in a dance that was reminiscent of the last dance she'd performed for him on this very stage.

Chuck smiled remembering the girl who emerged on stage that night; the one who had given him something she'd guarded for so long. To this day he had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky.

"Are you still with me, Bass?" Blair inquired as she stepped off the stage and pranced towards him, her hips still swinging in perfect rhythm to the music.

Chuck reached out his hand, inviting her into his lap. She smiled and took his invitation, straddling his waist.

"You're real, right? It's going to be 2012 soon, and we're here. I'm not at the Empire in my bed sleeping away the last few hours of 2010, wondering where you are."

"Do I feel real?" she inquired as she guided her hands to his waist.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Do I taste real?" she asked as she lowered her lips to his in a scorching kiss.

He continued to nod, having lost all ability to speak.

"I'm real, Bass," she assured him.

"Thank God," he breathed as he turned to lay her on the couch they were sitting on.

"What is even better is that this is real," she smiled, "This moment is real."

She quickly glanced at her watch. "It's almost midnight, Bass."

"Stay here or move to our final destination of the evening?"

"I'll let you pick," she told him.

"I want to be in bed making love when the clock strikes twelve."

"Then we had better be moving on," she replied as she shoved at his shoulder gently.

"Put your coat on," Chuck smiled as Blair walked towards the exit.

"Why?" she inquired as she batted her eyelashes, "Are you afraid of the looks I might get on the street?"

"I'm afraid you might get arrested."

"You know it is legal in New York for a woman to be topless as long as she's not trying to sell anything."

"Is that so?" he chuckled, "Perhaps we should test that theory."

"Another night," Blair smiled as she put her coat back on. "Coming?"

"Try and stop me," he chuckled as he was at her side in an instant.

-d-d-d-d-

"I have an idea," Blair said with a grin.

"And what's that?"

"Let's recreate our first time together on the last night of this year."

"Okay," Chuck nodded. "But promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Don't go to confession again tomorrow morning."

"Of course not. I'd make that priest blush again."

Chuck laughed as Blair straddled his lap, his fingers pressing into her hips, "I love you."

"Hmmm, I love hearing you say that," she hums against his lips.

"I should've said it long before I did the first time."

"You weren't ready," Blair said with a wistful smile remembering days past.

"Neither were you," he replied, "And I never should have made uttering those words part of one of our games. They were too special to be thrown around so casually."

Blair bit her lip as she smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Let's take a ride, Chuck."

"I love hearing you say that," he smirked devilishly.

"What would you say it if I said I want to spend the night at the Palace in 1812?"

"I would say that it was a good thing that I reserved it for the night," he chuckled.

"I love that you always seem to be one step ahead of me, Bass," she chuckled, "It's one of the most beautiful things about our relationship."

"I know something else that is very beautiful about our relationship," Chuck said as he laid her down on the seat.

"And what is that?" she challenged him as she relaxed against the familiar soft leather at her back.

"The way it feels when we make love," Chuck smiled.

"I completely agree," she smiled as she tugged at his tie. "Now get on with the beautiful parts."

"Yes, Ma'am," Chuck smiled.

=d=d=d=d=d=d=

Blair opened her eyes and smiled with a yawn. The first sunlight rays of 2012 were starting to stream through the seams of the drapes.

At her side, her amazing boyfriend was still sleeping peacefully. She looked around the once familiar surroundings. The landscape hadn't changed much since the last time they'd stayed together in the Palace suite, but everything about them had changed.

Her smile widened as it dawned on her that this had the potential to be the best year of her life.

There was an old superstition that the person whose arms you were in at midnight on New Year's was destined to be the person you spent the year with. If that was true, then she and Chuck would be closer than Siamese twins.

Her attention turned to her bed mate as he began humming as he appeared to be waking up.

"Good morning," Blair whispered.

"It is indeed," he replied as he kept his eyes closed as he buried his face in her neck.

"Did you sleep well?" Blair inquired as she threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, keeping him close.

"I always do when you're next to me," Chuck murmured as he looked up at her. "Being here brings back a lot of memories."

"Good or bad?" Blair inquired.

"The best," Chuck smiled.

"The best, how?" she prompted him. She was pretty sure she knew what he was thinking, but she wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

"That summer between high school and college was the best summer I'd ever had and that was because I could finally call you mine."

"That certainly was a good summer, but I think my favorite summer would be the one that we experienced this year with our children," she replied, "But that year certainly was the best summer that you ever spent here."

"I'll rephrase," Chuck nodded. "That summer was the best I'd had up to that point. This past summer with our children definitely topped it. Just think how much fun we'll have topping it this summer."

"Hmmm, that sounds like so much fun," she smiled, "We can take them for walks in Central Park and to the pond to feed the ducks. Sabrina has such an appreciation for those feathered friends."

"We could go back to Paris," he suggested. "Or we could go to Rhode Island and spend some time at the house your father bought us."

"The possibilities are endless," Blair teased.

"I say we do all three," Chuck suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Blair nodded. "We should take Ser-oh God. I have to meet Serena."

"You've met Serena," he chuckled, "She's that bubbly blonde that is always hanging around. She can get on our nerves occasionally, but she usually means well."

"I'm serious, Chuck, we are supposed to be meeting for brunch," Blair replied as she tossed away the covers and began looking around for her clothes that had been thrown in all directions the previous evening in their haste to make it to the bed.

"You are not going anywhere," Chuck tugged her back into his arms and their bed.

"Chuck, let go," Blair squirmed. "I have to go."

"No, you don't," he held her firmly, "Serena will just have to be understanding of the fact that I'm holding you hostage today."

"She threatened to storm the castle."

"She needs to stop watching 'Princess Bride'," Chuck groaned.

"I agree," she chuckled, "But that's not going to stop her from barging in."

"Then I think you and I should put on a show that will have her thinking twice of ever doing it again," he stated suggestively.

"My mother was right about you. You are a bad influence on me," Blair giggled.

"That doesn't sound like a no, Waldorf."

"Perhaps because it's not," Blair smiled.

"Do you want to give her the bad news or shall I?" he inquired as he reached towards her phone on the nightstand.

Blair picked up the phone and dialed Serena's cell phone.

_"Hello?"_

"It's me."

_"Hey, B, are you on your way?"_ Serena inquired, _"I'll order you a mimosa."_

"Don't," Blair shook her head as she watched Chuck trailed his hand along her leg. "I'm not coming."

_"What do you mean you're not coming!"_ Serena exclaimed, _"We always have brunch on New Year's Day. You cannot mess with tradition."_

"I'm kind of working on a new tradition at the moment," Blair said before she bit her lip as Chuck's rose higher up her leg.

"Don't even tell me that you're still in bed with Chuck," Serena growled, _"I got my butt out of bed. You can surely do the same."_

"I don't think so, S," Blair's breath hitched.

_"Oh God, what is he doing to you? Wait, no. Don't tell me. I don't want to know,"_ Serena groaned.

"No, you really don't," Blair replied as she knocked Chuck's hand free for a moment.

Chuck was undeterred as he found her thigh again and began his torture once more.

"Stop," Blair scolded him.

_"I'm coming over to the brownstone for dinner tonight,"_ Serena told Blair. _"I'm bringing Nate with me. Be prepared."_

"What exactly would I need to be prepared for?"

_"Company,"_ Serena said. _"That means you need to be clothed."_

"You're such a buzz kill," Blair giggled as Chuck's fingertips tickled her inner thigh.

_"I'm hanging up,"_ Serena announced. _"Bye Blair."_

"Thank god," Blair gasped as she tossed the phone away, "I thought she'd never stop talking."

"Now, how about we both stop talking," Chuck suggested.

"Oh, yes," she nodded, "We certainly have more productive things to do."

"We do indeed," he chuckled as she practically tackled him to the bed.

-x-x-x-

"Hello?" Serena called nervously as she entered the house promptly at six o'clock.

Both she and Nate held their collective breathes as they heard Blair's giggle, followed closely by, "Chuck, stop."

"Oh good God," Nate groaned. "Don't they ever stop? He wasn't this bad when he was sleeping with half of New York in high school."

"Chuck," Blair scolded him as she dashed out of the dining room to be greeted by a sternly postured Serena. "Oh, hi, S, Nate, how long have you been here?"

Chuck came in behind her, snagging her around the waist. Both were snickering in amusement.

"You two weren't going at it in the dining room, were you? We're supposed to be eating in there."

"Would we do that?" Blair smiled.

"Yes," Nate and Serena said at the same time.

"We would, wouldn't we," Blair laughed as she looked towards Chuck for a moment before she focused her attention on their guests. "How was your New Year's Eve celebration?"

"I liked it," Nate said. "Especially when Serena took her clothes off."

"Nate, could you be any less romantic?" Blair rolled her eyes.

"Probably," Chuck nodded.

"How about a drink?" Nate requested of his best friend.

"Sure, let's go," Chuck nodded.

"Dinner is in fifteen minutes," Blair said.

"We won't be late," Chuck assured her as he kissed her bare shoulder tenderly before he motioned Nate towards his office.

"So, what are we having?" Serena asked as she followed Blair into the kitchen.

"Italian picnic potpie," Blair said.

"Sounds yummy," Serena replied, "How did you manage to tear yourself away from your boy toy to make dinner?"

"It certainly wasn't easy," Blair smirked, "It was quite a night."

"Don't need the details," Serena made a face. "Do you have any cookies left from Christmas?"

"I don't think so," Blair replied, "I think your boyfriend finished those up a few days ago when he stopped by to play with his goddaughter."

"Figures," Serena frowned. "Do you have anything sweet?"

"I made that walnut pie you like a couple of days ago."

"Oh, good, can I have a small piece? I'm in desperate need of something sweet," Serena announced.

"Sweet cravings?" Blair inquired, "When I had those I was pregnant with the twins. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, I am not pregnant. I think it's PMS."

"Are you sure?" Blair pressed, "Nothing is fool proof. Chuck and I have proof of that sleeping upstairs."

"I still have blood tests every few months. I had one done two days before Christmas. I am not pregnant."

"Okay," Blair replied as she went to the refrigerator and dished out a sliver of pie for her best friend.

"Thanks," Serena said with a smile.

"So aside from undressing for Nate, did the two of you do anything special for New Year's Eve that is worth sharing?" Blair inquired as Serena dug into her treat with gusto.

"We had dinner at the hotel and went up to a room he rented for us," Serena smiled.

"At which hotel?" Blair inquired.

"Yours, B," Serena replied.

"Oh," Blair smiled. "We appreciate your business."

"You're welcome," Serena giggled.

"Wait, Nate did pay, right?" Blair inquired, "He didn't expect a certain best friend to comp the room, did he?"

"He paid. His dad made sure of it."

"Then yes, we appreciate your business," Blair laughed.

"And we appreciated the hospitality," Serena replied, "Your staff is top notch. They, more than Nate, made the night special."

"Sorry, S," Blair frowned. "He needs to learn how to treat you like a lady."

"Yes, he does," she sighed, "How is it that Chuck, who has had basically one girlfriend in his entire life, is more romantic than Nate, who has had a girlfriend basically his entire life?"

"I don't know, S," Blair replied.

"You know, if I'd known what a good boyfriend Chuck could be, I'd have gone after him."

"Serena!"

"What?" Serena replied.

"Hands off my man," Blair hissed.

"Blair, please, like Chuck would ever look at anyone other than you after everything you've been through together."

"I know," Blair replied, "But you took one man from me. That isn't something that a girl just forgets."

"Noted," Serena nodded. "And I wouldn't do that to you again."

"Noted," Blair replied as she went to the oven to check on her creation.

"You do know I wouldn't do that to you again, don't you," Serena pressed, "Your friendship is the most important relationship in my life. I will not do anything to jeopardize that."

"I know," Blair assured her, "But I hope you understand when I say that your relationship is the second most important in my life."

"I do," Serena nodded.

Blair turned around and smiled at her best friend, "Do you remember when you came to visit me and deliver Chuck's Valentine's Day gift?"

"A little," Serena stated tentatively, "But it couldn't hurt to refresh my memory."

"You asked me why I still talked to you when I had every right to hate you forever."

"And you said that no matter what guys came into our lives you knew that I was the one person who would always love you no matter what."

"I may have to amend that to one of the only people in my life who would always love me no matter what but it's still true."

"It certainly is," Serena nodded as she set down her dessert and hugged her best friend.

"We should probably curb this hugging in the kitchen business. If Chuck and Nate return and see this, they are bound to come to the wrong idea," Blair suggested.

"Good point," Serena smiled. "You and Chuck are the only ones allowed to do dirty things in your kitchen."

"Serena!" Blair giggled.

"Don't even try to tell me that you haven't in here," Serena eyed her knowingly.

"Honestly there isn't a room in this house that we haven't, but do you really want to hear the details?"

"No," Serena shook her head.

_Ding!_

"Dinner's ready," Blair announced. "Call the guys."

"Nate, Chuck, Dinner!" Serena called out.

"I could have done that," Blair laughed.

"I'll set the table," Serena grabbed the dishes and silverware.

"Okay, thanks," Blair stated as she pulled their dinner out of the oven and set it down on the counter to begin cooling.

"Smells great," Nate commented as he appeared at the service window.

"Thanks," Blair smiled. "Where's Chuck?"

"Right here," Chuck stated as he popped up behind her. "I was just checking on the twins."

"Are they still asleep? Or did Serena's bellowing wake them?"

"Fast asleep," Chuck smiled. "Can I do anything?"

"Grab the napkins. Serena forgot those."

"How about I grab the chef?" he suggested as his hands settled at her hips.

"Company," Blair reminded him. "I'm hungry."

"So am I," he whispered as he swiped the hair away from her neck and nibbled.

"Food," Blair giggled. "Nate. Serena."

"Could care less," he whispered.

"Behave, or no dessert later," she scolded him as she turned around abruptly and tried to break free from his grasp.

"Minx," he hissed playfully.

"Hey guys, where's the-Oh god," Nate did an about face and marched right back out of the kitchen.

"See, we wouldn't have embarrassed your best friend if you'd kept your hands to yourself," she slapped his chest as she tried to summon the strength to be angry.

"Or if he learned how to knock," Chuck grumbled.

"We're in the kitchen. Why would he knock?"

"We're in our kitchen," he reminded her, "It should be standard procedure for any guests in our home to knock before they enter any of our many rooms, especially if they know that we are in it together."

Blair giggled and picked up the pan of dinner, "Grab the serving knife and let's go eat with our friends."

Chuck managed a quick pout before he did as he was told and followed her dutifully.

"You have him trained so well," Serena giggled as Chuck trailed along behind Blair like a puppy dog.

"He's not trained. He just knows there's a wonderful reward awaiting him when he listens," Blair smirked as she set down the pan.

"Smells terrific," Nate stated as he avoided eye contact with both Chuck and Blair.

"Thanks," Blair smiled as she dished it out to her friends before sitting down next to Chuck. "So, what did Lily and Rufus do last night?"

"Surprisingly enough, they stayed home," Serena replied, "They had dozens of offers, but they love their new home so much that they wanted to celebrate the New Year there, just the two of them. I don't know of a time in my life where Lily van der Woodsen stayed at home to ring in the New Year. I almost didn't believe her when she told me."

"Maybe it's because she's Lily Humphrey now. Did Dan and Eric join them or did they have plans?"

"Eric was celebrating with some of his college friends, and I can't honestly say that I know what Dan did," Serena admitted sheepishly, "Nate, did you talk to him?"

"Uh believe it or not, he went to visit Georgina during the day and then he spent the night with Jonathan by themselves."

"He voluntarily went to see Georgina?" Chuck replied.

"He said they needed to talk. I think he needs some time to process everything that is going on, so don't get into it with him when he gets in to work tomorrow."

"So, is it official?" Blair inquired, "Is Milo his?"

"She confirmed it," Nate nodded.

"Which means nothing," Serena chimed in, "He needs to do a blood test."

"I believe her," Nate replied, "Even Georgina wouldn't be so cruel as to lie about this a second time."

"I don't know about that," Serena said. "She can be pretty heartless."

"True, but she has nothing to gain this time," Blair said. "Before she lied to gain freedom from Brooklyn. What does she have to gain from lying now?"

"Having Dan at her beck and call again," Serena replied, "This is what she does."

"Give Dan a little credit," Blair insisted, "He's not going to fall for her tricks a second time. We all know he'll do a blood test to confirm her story, but we also have to support him in whatever choices he makes."

"He's going to need a lawyer," Chuck said. "I have the name of the one I used to draw up the trust fund papers for the twins."

"He's going to need an exorcist," Serena amended glumly.

"Enough," Nate scolded Serena.

"Chuck, give me that lawyer's name, and I'll give it to him tomorrow at the café," Blair requested as she watched Serena sulk in her chair.

Chuck nodded, "So, Serena, what classes are you taking when you go back to school?"

"Modern art, European art history, Microeconomics, and Psychology," Serena replied as she tried to pull herself out of the funk she'd fallen into at Nate's scolding.

"I understand Modern art and European art history, and maybe even Psychology, but how does Microeconomics fit into your major, S?" Blair inquired.

"It's part of my business requirements," Serena explained, "In order to be an art dealer apparently you need some sort of business background. Who knew?"

Blair smiled, "If you need help you know where to come."

"What do you know about Microeconomics?" Serena inquired.

"I was referring to Chuck," Blair corrected her, "He happens to be a brilliant businessman."

"As is my girlfriend," Chuck took Blair's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you," Blair smiled. "Speaking of our business, I have to be at the cafe early because we're getting in a shipment of books."

"I thought you served coffee and pastries," Nate looked at her in confusion, "What need would you have for books?"

"We're a coffee-book shop, Nate," Blair reminded him with a roll of her eyes, "Those books are kind of an important part of my business."

"Don't forget the music," Serena reminded them. "I get great CDs there."

"You get free CDs," Chuck reminded her, "That's why you think they're great."

"True," Serena giggled. "But it's still a good place to study and drink coffee. I also love the treats you guys have."

"My love is an amazing cook," Chuck smiled as he kissed Blair's hand once more.

"I'll say. This is fantastic," Nate took a second helping of the potpie.

"I love the cookies with the peanut butter cups on them," Serena nearly drooled.

"Those happen to be on tomorrow's bake list," Blair smiled, "Should I set a dozen or so aside?"

"I might as well add a few additional pounds along with the water weight, so put me down for two dozen."

"Come on, S, don't go there," Nate shivered as if her news gave him the willies.

"What? I exercise plenty," Serena said. "You just don't like watching me pig out."

"No, I don't want to hear about your water weight," Nate clarified.

"Grow up, Nate," Blair rolled her eyes a second time, "It's a fact of life. All women have to deal with it."

"You never complained about it."

"You never listened to me half the time anyway. Why would I have bothered to complain?"

"Come on, Chuck," Nate tried to enlist his best friend, "You don't want to hear about this either, do you?"

"From my sister, not so much," Chuck admitted, "But I do listen when it comes from my girlfriend."

"You are so getting dessert tonight," Blair grinned at Chuck.

"What did you make?" Nate asked eagerly as he thought about helping himself to a third helping of the potpie.

"There's walnut pie in the kitchen," Blair told him.

"With a slice missing," Serena admitted sheepishly.

"Since when are you a walnut fan?" Nate asked his girlfriend.

"I wanted something sweet," Serena defended herself.

"Serena, please tell me you're not, um," Nate stammered.

"Not what?"

"Pr-pregnant."

"God, Nate, haven't you been listening," Serena grumbled, "I'm talking about water weight, as in it's that time of the month, which equals to me not being pregnant. Did you not pay attention in health class?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who-" Nate broke off when he realized that Chuck and Blair were making out. "Guys? Hello?"

"Geez, you two, what is the matter with you?" Serena added, "We're trying to eat our dinner."

"I'm tired," Blair mumbled. "Chuck?"

"Exhausted," he added with a slight nod, "You two can show yourselves out, right?"

"Tired, yeah right," Serena responded sarcastically, "You two just want us to leave so you can have more sex. Don't you two ever get tired of that?"

"No," Blair shook her head as Chuck nuzzled her neck. "It's so much fun. Night guys."

"Do us a favor and clean up will you," Chuck requested.

"What a horrible pair of hosts!" Serena gasped as Chuck and Blair made a swift exit, "Talk about dining and dashing."

"Well, we should do as they ask and then leave before they start making noise," Nate said.

"We certainly will not!" Serena exclaimed as Nate began picking up dishes and bringing them into the kitchen to clean up, "Nate, leave those there. We are making our own dramatic exit."

"Must be the hormones," Nate muttered. "I'm not dealing with Blair's temper when she finds all the food and dishes out tomorrow morning."

"And you want to deal with my temper," Serena stared him down.

"Hers is ten times worse than yours, so yes," Nate replied.

Serena made a noise of disgust as she sat at the table.

Nate ignored her disgusted stares with each trip that he made to the kitchen with more dishes. He was less than thrilled with his girlfriend at the moment, and since they apparently couldn't enjoy any makeup sex later, he didn't feel the need to make the effort.

"Ready to go? If you want, I can have the cab take you to Lily's first," Nate said as he figured that she wouldn't want to spend the night with him.

"Get your own cab," Serena stated as she left in a huff and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"She should have been a drama major," Nate shook his head as he gathered his coat in the entryway and left Blair and Chuck's brownstone just as Serena was getting into her cab and pulling away.

-d-d-d-

"That was Nate," Blair said as they listened to the door shut a second time.

"Unless Serena came back to kill him," Chuck suggested.

"She's really mad," Blair chuckled.

"She'll get over it," Chuck assured her, "She always does."

"Think we should've told them that when the vent in the dining room is open we can hear everything?" Blair giggled.

"Nah," he laughed along with her, "It's more entertaining this way."

"I hope Serena's door slam didn't wake the children," Blair thought out loud as she turned to look at the baby monitor on her nightstand.

Soft breathing could be heard and Blair smiled.

"How mad do you think Serena would be to know that you and I really were tired, and we just collapsed into bed?" Blair asked.

"Not as mad as I'd be if that's true," he replied, "You promised me dessert."

"Rain check?" she proposed.

"You're that tired?" Chuck asked with a look of concern.

"It was a late night last night," she reminded him, "And it's going to be an early morning tomorrow. Besides, you and I have been having dessert all day. Can you honestly tell me you still have the energy?"

"Always," Chuck smiled. "But you're right. Go to sleep."

"Thank you," she gave him a grateful smile, "I promise to make it up to you."

"You have nothing to make up for," Chuck shook his head. He put a hand on her stomach and smiled at him. "I love you, Blair."

"I love you too," she smiled back as she threaded her fingers through his.

"Get some sleep," he encouraged her, "I'm going to go check on the children and make sure that Nate locked that door when he left."

"And set the alarm," she reminded him as she changed into her favorite pair of flannel pajamas.

"Yes ma'am," Chuck nodded as he headed to do his before bed tasks.

Blair smiled as she climbed back into bed, "I love that man."

"And he loves you," Chuck called out behind him.

She chuckled lightly as she settled under the covers and waited patiently for him to return. She knew it would be useless to try falling asleep without him. She couldn't fall asleep anymore without him at her side.

Her eyes were closed, but she smiled when she felt the bed dip when Chuck settled in beside her. She turned towards him as he put his arm around her and held her close.

No further words were spoken as Blair drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Since it'll be back in a few short days, we've decided to post this as a reminder that while Dair fans are coming out of the woodwork Chair fans are still out there and we want out couple!

Replies are wanted and appreciated.

-d-d-d-d-

"Miss Blair, you must have broth. It will help with feeling better," Dorota insisted as she entered Blair's bedroom.

"Oh, Dorota, thank goodness it's you," Blair sighed in relief as it was Dorota entering the room with a tray and not a certain blonde. "Serena keeps trying to force her way in. Do me a favor and shoo her away with your broom."

_"I heard that,"_ Serena stated crossly from the hallway.

"Good," Blair called out. Just as she was settled back into the downy comforter, a hacking cough took hold.

"Oh, Miss Blair, you sound horrible," Dorota replied, "You need to see doctor."

"I did," Blair rolled her eyes. "Chuck had the hotel doctor come over and examine me. I have a very bad cold. I could've told him that, and I didn't waste my money to go to medical school."

"Mr. Chuck still very worried," Dorota replied, "He give me rest of day off at the hotel when I say I come over to bring you soup."

"And he is?"

"Right here," Chuck said as he came sauntering into the room. "Lily and Eric are taking very good care of our children."

"I want to hold my babies," she pouted as she smoothed down the comforter. "I want you to bring over another doctor that won't ban me from holding them."

"Not happening," Chuck shook his head. "You don't want them getting sick."

"This cold just sucks all around. Because our friends are playing nursemaid and nanny to our children, I've resorted to barricading myself into our bedroom to avoid them. I can't take care of our kids, and I can't work. I'm too phlegmy for you to have sex with," she continued to pout. "Make our friends go away, Chuck."

"I can't do that. I can't take care of the children and you at the same time. I know you, Waldorf. The moment I leave the room to take a phone call, you'll be down the hall holding them."

"Don't patronize me, Bass," she scowled at him, "I'm not a fan of the doctor's orders, but I will abide by them."

"As soon as you are on the mend, you can hold them," Chuck assured her.

"You are not my keeper," she continued to stare him down, "Nor do you get a say in when I get to hold our children. That doctor promised to come by every day. You can bet that the first question I'll ask him is when I can get near them."

"I love you," he shook his head. "Dorota, can you stay for a while? I want to change and no matter what she says, I don't believe she won't hop out of bed the first chance she gets."

"Yes, Mr. Chuck," Dorota nodded, "I tackle Miss Blair if necessary."

"Thank you, Dorota. Oh and I saw Vanya this morning. Congratulations."

"On what?" Blair asked.

"Mr. Chuck, you not supposed to tell," Dorota scolded him.

"Dorota?"

"We having baby number two, Miss Blair," Dorota replied as she patted her belly.

"Oh, Dorota, that is wonderful!" Blair exclaimed, "I'd hug you, but I don't want to get you sick, especially now. You, Vanya, and Ana must be so excited."

"Yes, we very happy."

"Do you know yet if it's a boy or a girl?"

"It too early yet."

"Oh, Dorota, this is such good news," Blair replied, "We're going to have to lighten your load at the hotel. We don't want you overworking."

"I've already told her she has to make more decisions from her office," Chuck said as he loosened his tie. "I'm going to change in the bathroom. Blair, why don't you try to get some sleep, and then later you can take a hot bath?"

"Can I get you to join me?" Blair lifted a suggestive eyebrow.

"Possibly, but only if I find a surgical mask first," Chuck smirked.

"How is it that I'm sick and you're not?" she pouted, "We share the same germs."

"You're the one who went outside in the pouring rain wearing nothing but her pajamas the other night."

"You were the one that dared me to do it."

"And you were the one who did it."

"Just for that, I'm going to make out with you after you fall asleep," she scowled at him.

"I will always wake up for that," he chuckled as he closed the door.

"Eat your soup, Miss Blair," Dorota urged her as she held up the baby monitor that Chuck had confiscated earlier that morning so Blair wouldn't be disturbed, "I let you listen to Miss Sabrina and Mr. Sebastian's babbles."

"Dorota, will you tell me a story like you used to when I was little and got sick?" Blair asked after she'd eaten her soup and snuggled under the covers.

"Once Upon A Time . . ." Dorota began. Blair heard no more as she was sound asleep in no time.

Chuck walked out of the bathroom as Dorota immediately put a finger to her lips to make sure he was silent.

"Why don't you go help Lily and Eric?" Chuck suggested. "I'll stay here with Blair."

Dorota nodded as she left the room with the tray of now empty dishes.

Chuck stepped in closer to Blair and brushed the stray hair off her face. Even with the Rudolph red nose, she looked like a goddess.

He grabbed the cookbook that Serena had given to Blair the other day and started to flip through the pages. Blair began talking in her sleep, nonsensical things that made no sense, but it made him laugh just the same.

"Chuck," Serena whispered from the doorway. "Hey, we're ordering food. Do you want anything?"

"Just order extra of whatever Nate is wanting," Chuck replied, "Throw it in the fridge. I'll eat it later."

"Okay," Serena nodded. "How is she?"

"Sleeping, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Is she as grumpy as she was when we first arrived?"

"Goodbye, Serena," Chuck made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Fine," Serena replied, "I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"Since when," Chuck mumbled after the door was shut.

He found a recipe that interested him. It involved taking the cinnamon buns that came in a can, wrapping them around a rolled up ball of cookie dough and then baking them. He quickly marked the page as a reminder to mention it to Blair when she was feeling better. He went through the rest of the book and then moved on to one of Blair's mysteries when she stirred.

"You hate those kinds of books," she mumbled as she was able to make out the title of the book he was reading.

"I hate that they occupy your time in bed when you should be focusing on other pursuits that include me," he corrected her.

"Have I been asleep long?" she asked.

"A couple of hours," he replied. "I went through that crazy cookbook Serena gave you."

"Anything interesting?" she inquired as she shifted on the bed so that she could cuddle in next to him.

"The cinnamon buns with the cookie dough stuffed in them sounds good."

"That does sound good," Blair agreed, "I'll have to give them a try to see if they are café worthy."

"How do you feel?"

"Phlegmy," Blair said.

"Does that mean you feel better or worse than when you feel asleep?" he inquired.

"No different," she pouted.

"I'm sorry," Chuck kissed the top of her head.

"Me too," Blair nodded. "Hang on. Ah-CHOO!"

"Bless you," Chuck replied as he handed her a tissue.

"Tank you," Blair's muffled voice said from behind her tissues.

"You may feel awful, but you still take my breath away," he told her.

"You're sweet," Blair told him with glassy eyes.

"Did you want a change of scenery?" he inquired.

"Did everyone leave?" she asked.

"No, everyone is still here," he replied.

"Then, no, I'm very happy to stay locked away in my tower."

"Did you need anything? More soup perhaps?"

"Just talk to me," Blair said. "Like you do when I can't fall asleep because my mind's racing."

"What shall we talk about?"

"Hmm," Blair thought. "The christening. I know I'll probably still be red nosed, but I want it to go ahead as planned."

"And we're still in agreement on the godparents?" Chuck inquired, "Serena and Eric for Sebastian, and Dorota and Nathaniel for Sabrina?"

"Yes," Blair nodded. "I invited Anne to be there because she's your godmother and because Evelyn would've been Nate's."

"And Roman and your father are flying in on my private jet."

"And Daddy is bringing my christening outfit for Sabrina," Blair continued. "I had Lily hunt down yours."

"I have one? Wow, I'm surprised I had one for her to track down."

"It took her a while," Blair nodded. "But yes, she found it."

"I never would have thought Bart would have kept something like that," Chuck replied.

"There's a storage unit where Bart stored everything that had been of any importance to your mom," Blair confessed. "Lily found it a few months after Bart died."

"Bart was sentimental," Chuck replied, "I have a hard time believing that."

"Bart was in love," Blair reminded him. "If you ever want to go and look, I'll go with you."

"It won't be anytime soon," his response was entirely to quick, "But I'll keep your offer in mind."

"Okay," Blair accepted his answer. "I got a decline and a present from Nate's grandfather. He sent the twins savings bonds."

"I'm surprised you actually invited William," Chuck replied, "You do know that he still wants you and Nate together, don't you?"

"I think that's why he declined. I had to invite him. I already stole his daughter and grandson away for the day. Apparently he's having some big party for Maureen and Tripp. Did Nate tell you the news about his parents?"

"That they got remarried? Yes, he told me. They haven't told William yet."

"I want to be there when they drop the bomb," Blair giggled, "His head is going to explode."

Chuck laughed with her. "I like this."

"What?"

"Just laying here with you. It feels like we're the only two people in the world."

"I know," Blair nodded.

"If the children were here with us, it would be the perfect little world," Chuck replied.

"When I feel better and I can't infect them," Blair conceded. "Do you think that it's possible that somewhere in the world there are two people doing this same thing right now?"

"I hope so," Chuck replied.

"Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"I really love you," Blair sighed.

"I really love you," he replied as he kissed her forehead, "And when you're better, I will prove how much."

"That's a really good incentive to get well," Blair giggled.

-x-x-x-

"Hey man," Nate said as Chuck ambled into the living room where everyone had congregated after having their meal. "How's Blair?"

"Sleeping."

"Still," Nate replied as he looked around the room curiously, "I saved you some food. No sense in you wasting away up there."

"Thanks," Chuck nodded. "Blair sent me down to take Zicam and Airborne."

"She doesn't want you to get sick, how sweet of her," Serena replied as Sebastian began to squirm in her arms. "I think someone wants you, Daddy."

"Hey Buddy," Chuck took his son into his arms. "Are you having fun with everyone?"

"We're having so much fun," Lily assured him, "But I think they're missing their mother."

"I know they are," Chuck nodded. "But we don't want them to get sick, so Blair's quarantined."

Sebastian began poking his fingers into Chuck's chest. When Chuck went to grab his fingers, Sebastian pulled them away quickly so that his father couldn't get a hold of them.

"Someone has learned a new game," Chuck concluded, "Which one of you taught this to him?"

"Eric," Serena and Nate pointed at the younger boy who was passed out with Sabrina on his chest.

"Blaming the one that is sound asleep and not able to defend himself," Chuck eyed the two blondes suspiciously.

"Darling, do you want me to stay over tonight? I thought we could let Dorota go home and sleep in her own bed," Lily asked of her son.

"If you don't think Rufus would mind," Chuck replied, "I really shouldn't be spending too much time in close proximity to these two. I'd hate to pass off any of Blair's germs."

"Rufus is working on his latest painting," Lily nodded. "I doubt he'll come to bed. Serena, Nate, why don't you two head home? I think Eric can stay here."

"Are you sure you can handle everything between the two of you?" Serena inquired.

"We'll be fine," Lily smiled. "Don't you both have to get up early tomorrow for class?"

"That's right, we're still in school," Nate chuckled, "I keep forgetting."

"Say goodnight, Nate," Serena told her boyfriend.

"Goodnight, Nate," Nate parroted.

"Cornball," Serena giggled as she shoved him towards the door.

Reluctantly, Chuck handed Sebastian over to Lily. "I'd better take that Airborne."

"Okay. I'm going to put this one to bed and then send Dorota home before I wake Eric up."

"Good night, Sebastian," Chuck replied as he kissed the top of his son's brunette head, "Mommy and Daddy love you."

Sebastian yawned sleepily at him as he rested his head against Lily's shoulder.

"He's just like me," Chuck teased, "Always falling asleep when he's near a pretty woman."

"Oh, Charles," Lily blushed, "Always the charmer."

"Goodnight, Lily. And don't let Eric drool on my daughter," Chuck frowned at his younger brother.

"Good night, Charles," Lily replied as she picked up Sebastian's hand and urged him to wave goodnight to his father.

-c-c-c-c-

"Chuck, do you like me in this dress?" Blair asked as she twirled around in front of the mirror in their bedroom as they dressed for their children's christening a few days later. Her nose was a rosy red, covered by a light dusting off powder, but she was feeling better and no longer contagious.

"That depends?" Chuck replied as he motioned for her to twirl again, "How quickly can I get you out of it?"

"Mind out of the gutter, please," Blair scolded. "This is for the christening."

"I think the plunging next line might distract the minister," he chuckled, "But other than that, it's perfect."

Blair looked down at her cleavage, "You're right. I can't wear this." She disappeared into her closet.

Chuck waited patiently for her to emerge in her second choice.

"Better?" she inquired as she appeared in a dress that covered nearly every inch of her body.

"You look like a schoolmarm," he chuckled. He couldn't believe that she actually had something like that in her wardrobe.

"There has to be a happy medium," she groaned in frustration as she disappeared into the closet for a second time. Chuck could hear clothes hangers falling to the floor in her haste to find something appropriate.

"Shall I call Serena to come over and help you?"

"She'd pick out the dress that I started with," Blair replied from inside the closet, "Just give me a few minutes. I'll find something."

"What about that dark blue dress with the light blue sweater you bought when you went shopping with Lily last week?"

"That's actually pretty perfect," Blair replied as her hand zeroed in on the hanger that he was referencing. "What would I do without you, Bass?"

"Well, for one you'd wander around naked," Chuck smirked. "Now that idea-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Blair ordered.

"I'll finish it later," Chuck grinned as she emerged from the closet, appropriately dressed.

"Well?" she inquired as she spun again to give him the full effect.

"You look perfect," Chuck pulled her in.

"Appropriate enough for our children's christening?"

"Absolutely," Chuck nodded. "You won't distract the minister, and you don't look like you should be in a one room school house."

"We should get the children dressed," Blair replied as they began swaying back in forth in each other's arms to an unheard melody.

"Yes, we should," Chuck nodded.

"What song are you hearing in your head right now?" Blair inquired as her head came to rest against his shoulder.

"Probably the same as you," he replied.

Blair smiled as snuggled into him, "Have I mentioned how much I adore dancing with you?"

"Once or twice," he replied as they continued to sway.

"Hello? Little brother on the premises," Eric called from outside their closed bedroom door.

Blair moaned her disappointment as their perfect little moment came to an end. "We should get the children dressed."

"Yes," Chuck nodded. "We're coming, Eric."

"Can we finish this dance later?" Blair batted her lashes at him.

"For the rest of your life," Chuck promised.

"Our lives," she corrected him as she kissed him tenderly on the lips before they turned towards their bedroom door.

"Fully dressed, I'm impressed," Eric smirked as they entered the children's bedroom to see Eric dressing Sebastian.

"Very funny," Blair smirked. "Thanks for helping out."

"We'd hate for the guests of honor to be late," he replied.

"You look very handsome," Blair said as she straightened his tie. "Thank you for being Sebastian's godfather."

"So what do you think of this gown, Sabrina Rose?" Chuck inquired as he and Blair worked together to get their daughter dressed.

Sabrina giggled at him and put her hand on his cheek.

"I think she likes it," Blair smiled.

"Your mommy wore this when she was christened," Chuck told his daughter. "And I bet she looked as beautiful as you do."

Blair smiled at Chuck, "I think Sabrina looks prettier."

"I think she looks equally beautiful," Chuck replied. Blair's cheeked tinted crimson at the compliment.

"He can still make you blush," Eric chimed in, "I thought that wore off the longer a pair are together."

"No," Blair shook her head. "Ask your mom. I'm sure Rufus still makes her blush."

"I'm not going to ask my mother," Eric shook his head, "There are some things a son should not now about his mother's relationship with her husband. It's bad enough that I've witnessed certain activities that I shouldn't."

Blair laughed as she scooped up Sebastian, "Hey, Little Boy. You look very handsome today."

Sebastian reached out for his mother's lips as he said, "Mama."

"That's right," Blair smiled.

"Mama," Sabrina echoed.

"Dada," Chuck encouraged his daughter.

"Mama," Sabrina laughed.

"I did push them out of a very small hole in my body," Blair reminded Chuck. "It's only fair."

"Dada," Chuck repeated.

"Dada," Eric said.

"Doesn't have the same effect coming from you," Chuck laughed as he eyed his brother. "Come on, Little Girl, Dada."

"We're going to be late," Blair reminded Chuck. "Time to go."

"Dada," Chuck repeated again and again as they made their way to the entryway, trying with all his might to get one of his children to verbally acknowledge him.

x-x-x-x-x-

"They are so precious," Lily cooed at her grandchildren as she held Sebastian in her arms.

"Sabrina looks just like you did in this gown," Harold added as he swayed back and forth with his granddaughter in his arms.

"Chuck said the same thing. Apparently someone went digging around in the photo albums at the house and showed him a picture of me," Blair looked over at Serena.

Serena looked around trying to avoid her best friend's deathly glare.

"Where's Cyrus?" Nate asked.

"He's over there with Roman," Blair motioned.

"How's it going having Cyrus right downstairs?" Lily inquired, "I know he's been there for a few months, but the adjustment period is over. Is he still as happy with the move as he seems?"

"He loves it. However he does not love the fact that the single women in the neighborhood keep bringing him food."

"Blair's not too fond of it either," Chuck chimed in. "She nearly chased one woman away with a broom when she kept knocking even when Cyrus wasn't home. She looked a tad bit like Dorota for a few moments. I had to fight the broom out of her hands."

"That is an exaggeration," Blair protested with a smile. "Besides, I am his daughter and it is my job to protect him from well-meaning women until he is ready to date."

"Are you sure he isn't ready?" Lily inquired, "It has been almost a year."

"We had this discussion before he moved in," Blair said. "Before he starts to date again, he's going to let me know."

"Are you going to be okay when he's ready?" Lily inquired.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready, but my mom wouldn't want Cyrus to mourn forever."

"No, she wouldn't," Lily agreed.

"Enough talk about this," Blair announced, "Today is Sabrina and Sebastian's day."

"Yes, it is," Harold agreed. "And I am going to hand my beautiful granddaughter to her godfather and ask my equally beautiful daughter to dance."

Chuck flinched at the thought that anyone would have the first dance with Blair other than himself, even her father, but he bit his lip and watched as Harold pulled her onto the floor.

"Does Daddy want to dance with his daughter?" Nate inquired as he handed Sabrina to Chuck.

"Yes, he does," Chuck agreed as he looked to his adopted mother. "Save me a dance, okay, Lily?"

"Of course," Lily smiled as Chuck took his little girl onto the dance floor and spun her around in circles within Blair's sightline.

"Sabrina's first dance," Blair nodded towards Chuck and Sabrina to get her father to look.

"Reminds me of yours," Harold smiled. "You were wearing the same gown."

"That is about the cutest thing I've ever seen," Blair smiled as she watched Chuck and Sabrina twirl as she danced in her father's arms. "Remember how I used to dance on your feet at all those functions when I was a little girl?"

"I do," Harold smiled. "You were a better dancer than I was by the time you five. I should've danced on your feet."

"It was your guidance that taught me so well," Blair replied.

"Thank you, my darling," Harold smiled at her. "I can't believe my little girl is a mother of two already."

"It still hits me on occasion. I wake up some mornings and it still doesn't seem real," Blair stated.

"And then you hear them on the baby monitor or Chuck comes through the door with them and it all comes back to you," Harold guessed.

"And it brings the biggest smile to my face."

"May I cut in?" Nate tapped on Harold's shoulder.

"I don't know. The last time you cut in, she announced she was going to marry you the next day."

"Daddy!" Blair blushed, "I was seven."

"And I think my best friend might slit my throat if she makes that same announcement," Nate chimed in.

"Have a good time, Nathaniel," Harold patted his shoulder.

"No stepping on my toes, Archibald, or this dance is over," Blair cautioned him.

"Deal," Nate held out his hand for Blair's. "You look terrific."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Blair replied, "Did Serena dress you this morning?"

"That's-Yes," Nate admitted.

"I thought so," Blair chuckled.

"Right. I'm just a helpless male who has no style," Nate rolled his eyes.

"Stop it," Blair scolded. "You look great most of the time."

"But I've never been able to pull off the power suits quite like Bass," Nate replied as his head turned towards his best friend. Chuck was still dancing around with Sabrina, despite Serena's attempt to cut in and dance with her brother.

"You know, once upon a time in another life," Blair smiled fondly.

"Yeah, I know," Nate nodded in understanding of what she was saying. "But things worked out the way they should've."

"We're both with the people we were supposed to end up with," Blair added.

"At least you're with you're supposed to be with," Nate replied.

"If you and Serena are meant to be, you will be," Blair smiled. "By the way, I fully encourage you to knock her up."

"Not for awhile," he coughed out, "A long while."

"Oh, it's fun," Blair giggled. "You'd love a pregnant Serena. She'd be even crazier than she is now."

"That is a scary thought," Nate replied, "I'm not good with her mood swings when there aren't the hormones attached."

"May I dance with my sister?" Eric appeared beside them.

"Go rescue Chuck from Serena," Blair said to Nate.

"It's tough to tell who the belle of the ball is," Eric replied as he and Blair began dancing together, "Your dance card is as full as your daughter's."

"No date tonight?" Blair asked casually.

"Don't pry," Eric rolled his eyes.

"I am not prying. I'm inquiring."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I do have a date tonight. I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It's too early to introduce him to the family. We've only been on a couple of dates."

"And why is this the first I'm hearing of it?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Because the last time I went out on more than two dates with someone, you had your father use his connections to have a CIA report compiled on him."

"We pry because we care," Blair explained, "What's his name?"

"John Doe," Eric deadpanned.

"Funny," Blair smiled.

"It's Teddy," Eric replied.

"Teddy?"

"Theodore actually, and it's a little complicated," Eric stated, "He's not out of the closest with his family yet, so we're keeping things quiet."

"Noted," Blair nodded. "Be careful, okay?"

"Always," Eric nodded.

"Good," Blair hugged him.

"May I cut in?" Chuck asked.

"Did you finally hand your daughter off?" Blair smiled.

"It was difficult," Chuck laughed, "Only one of her grandfathers could be worthy enough."

"Daddy, Roman or Cyrus?" Blair inquired as she looked to see who had managed to successfully pry Sabrina away. She smiled as she saw Roman swaying back and forth while singing to Sabrina in French.

"Have I mentioned how wonderful you look tonight?" Chuck smiled at her.

"Several times. Though I really didn't appreciate it when you let the priest hear what you want to do once we got home," Blair frowned at him.

"I'm sorry that was inappropriate," he conceded, "I should be properly punished."

"Only if you can get the image of the seventy year old man blushing out of my mind," Blair giggled at him.

"I think that shouldn't be a problem," he smirked confidently, "I happen to be very charming."

"I love you," Blair smiled.

"I love you," he replied as he leaned in to give her a chaste kiss.

"You'll correct that later, won't you?" she smirked.

"I will be giving a generous sum of money to the church, I promise."

"I meant, you'll be giving me a better kiss later, won't you?" she replied, "That little peck on the lips left a lot to be desired."

"Oh, yes, I will," Chuck smirked.

"Good," she replied, "And you will also be giving a generous donation to the church, as well."

"Yes, Dear," Chuck nodded.

-d-d-d-d-

Blair sighed tiredly as she put her head down on the bar of the restaurant.

"Does that mean you're ready to be taken home?" Chuck inquired as his hands ran up her back until they were at her neck where he began his gentle massage.

"Did everyone leave?" she mumbled.

"It's just you and me," Chuck nodded, "Cyrus, Harold and Roman left with the twins a few minutes ago."

"Can we fall asleep right here?" Blair asked.

"We certainly could seeing as how we own this hotel, but we have an inviting bed at our brownstone that would be much more comfortable," Chuck replied as he applied a little more pressure to his massage as he found a knot.

"Oh..." Blair moaned. "Right there. Why are family gatherings so stressful?"

"Because families can be stressful," he replied, "But the day was perfect. The planner should be mighty proud."

"The planner's husband does not need to suck up. He's getting lucky tonight, I promise," Blair grinned.

"Husband?" he chuckled, "Did I sleep through the wedding?"

"Boyfriend. Sorry," Blair mumbled. "Sleepy."

"Come on, Sleepy, let's get you home to bed. Lucky can get lucky another night," he replied.

"So you're the eighth dwarf now?"

"Yes, and I'm the horniest of them all."

"Yes, you are," she laughed as she slid off the bar stool. "Come on, Horny, let's go home."

Chuck put an arm around her and guided her into the lobby, locking the door behind them.

"Dorota?" Blair looked surprised. "What are you still doing here?"

"I make sure that room is clean for tomorrow's meeting," Dorota explained.

"Dorota, go home," Blair ordered. "You should be in bed."

"I fine, Miss Blair," Dorota assured her.

"Dorota, you're pregnant. You should be at home, resting," Blair scolded her, "If you do not take care of yourself, you are going to force Chuck and myself to do it for you."

"Miss Blair," Dorota started.

"Get us a cab and have Arthur take her home," Blair said to Chuck.

"Already one step ahead of you," Chuck replied as he finished firing off his text to his driver.

"Now, Dorota, let's get you home."

"I just need to make sure that cleaning staff know to clean room," Dorota tried to stall her departure.

"They know," Blair tucked her arm into Dorota's and firmly, but gently, guided her to the door.

Dorota ended her fight as she willingly walked along as Blair guided her to the limo that was waiting out front.

"Did you want a taxi or did you want to take a short walk?" Chuck inquired of Blair once Dorota was tucked safely in the limo that was driving off.

"We can walk," Blair said. "It's not such a bad evening for a walk."

Chuck offered her his arm as they began a slow walk towards their brownstone. "Today was almost the perfect day."

"Almost perfect, earlier you said it was perfect," she pouted.

"It was perfect aside from the people that were missing," he explained.

"Like your parents and my mom," Blair agreed.

"Yes," he nodded, "It's almost been a year."

"There were days where I felt like I'd never be able to make it through," she admitted.

"I'm glad you let me be there," Chuck smiled.

"I'm glad I let you be there too," she replied, "I never would have gotten through it without you. You were and are my rock. I don't look forward to the anniversary at all, but I know that I will get through it with you at my side."

"Just like I did. Though I don't think I'll be at your side by force."

"Only if necessary," Blair smiled.

"It would take the strongest force to keep me away," he told her as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Hey, I have an idea," Blair stopped and turned to face Chuck.

"Don't keep me in suspense."

"May I have this dance?"

"Here? Now?" he inquired as he looked around the sidewalk.

"Why not?"

Chuck gave it a moment of thought. "I have no reason why not," he replied as he swept her into his arms and began dancing her down the sidewalk, carefully avoiding the random fellow pedestrians as they went.

Blair laughed as they twirled around. "You know, people who don't know us, might think we were crazy."

"I could care less what others are thinking right now," he told her, "I'm in love. That's all I care about."

Blair kissed him.

Their twirling ending just as they approached their front doorstep.

Blair was still laughing as they walked up the steps and in the front door.

"Hello?" she called. "We're home. Daddy, Roman, if you're making out there are some things a daughter shouldn't see."

"Blair-Bear," her father greeted her with a soundly sleeping Sabrina in his arms. "I couldn't force myself to put her down just yet."

"I know the feeling," Chuck smiled. "Sebastian?"

"Cyrus has him."

"She is such the little angel," Roman added as he caressed Sabrina's tiny brunette head that was resting on his lover's shoulder.

"It gets more difficult all the time returning to France and leaving these two behind," Harold added.

"There's always the option of moving back," Blair said quietly.

"Tempting," Harold smiled, "Very tempting."

"Cyrus could sell you the apartment," Blair smiled.

"I couldn't move back to the penthouse," Harold replied, "Entirely too many memories, but there is an idea in there that is worth exploring."

Blair smiled. "Daddy, could you take care of putting Sabrina to bed tonight? I know you leave early tomorrow."

"You make it sound like a chore," he smiled.

"No, I just want to make sure you get enough sleep."

"Don't you worry about me," he winked, "Have a good night, Blair-Bear."

"Goodnight, Daddy," Blair smiled.

Blair and Chuck tumbled into the bedroom still laughing.

"Shall we finish that dance we started this morning?" Chuck inquired.

"Hmm," Blair considered. "We could. Or we could open the package on our bed."

"What package?" Chuck inquired as he spun around suddenly.

"You didn't do this," Blair skirted around him and picked a beautifully wrapped box up.

"I'd like to take credit, but no," he shook his head, "Is there a card?"

"Yes," Blair said as she pulled off the small card and opened it. "To my son and his beautiful girl, A reminder of days past. Love Lily."

"How thoughtful," Chuck replied as he took the package out of her hand and shook it gently.

"Are you going to open it?" Blair asked anxiously.

"I don't know. I thought we might wait until tomorrow."

"Oh like hell," Blair grabbed it out of his hands.

"So impatient, so sexy," he chuckled as she ripped open the package.

"Oh," Blair said softly.

"What is it?" he inquired as he looked over her shoulder.

"You and Bart and me and Eleanor."

"What?" he asked as he took his first glance at the gift. Inside the bed of paper was a dual from, on one side was Blair and her mother on the day of her christening. On the other side of the frame, there was a picture of him as a baby in Bart's arms, also taken during his christening.

"I didn't even know that Bart held me as a baby."

"Oh Chuck," Blair said softly as she put a hand on his shoulder. "He should've tried harder."

"Yes," was his simple reply.

"Where should we put this?" she inquired as she tried to pull him out of the funk that threatened to take over their happy day.

"Next to all the pictures we took today of our children being held."

"Agreed," she nodded.

"Enough self reflection," Chuck replied as he looked away from the gift. "How about that dance?"

"Good idea," Blair put the picture down and turned on the stereo. A soft beat came out of the speakers.

"We'd better keep this down," Chuck smiled as his hands fell to her hips as he guided her closer to him.

"Yes, because as there are some things a daughter doesn't want to see, there are definitely some things a father should never hear."


	9. Chapter 9

we are really sorry this took so long. But C&B rock this season (Can't believe it's the last one. :() Anyway enjoy, reply, and let me know how much you loved seeing Dan getting slapped on Monday.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Blair pulled her hair away from her face as she finished getting ready for the day. Her son loved to pull on her hair, and she wanted it out of his grasp.

"Do you have your day with Sebastian all planned out?" Chuck inquired as he adjusted his tie.

"I do," Blair nodded. "And you and Sabrina?"

"Yes, we will be having plenty of fun," Chuck replied.

"Just don't give our little girl an entire box of chocolates. We want her to sleep tonight, so we can have our own Valentine's Day celebration," she reminded him.

"I'll save the chocolate for her mother," Chuck smirked.

"I'm taking care of the chocolate," Blair reminded him.

"I'll scratch chocolate off my possible list of gifts to give you this evening," he appeared to make a mental note, "So how about a hint? What would you like for Valentine's Day?"

"You in nothing."

"That's a given," he chuckled, "Anything that fits nicely into a box that I can have gift wrapped?"

"I trust your taste."

"No hints?" he stuck out his bottle lip in a pout reminiscent of their son.

"Nope," Blair shook her head, "I didn't get any hints for your present."

"I'm not opposed to giving hints," he chuckled, "I was thinking sexy lingerie."

"That would be a gift for me, not you," she replied.

"Not if you were the one wearing it."

"That's not an actual hint," she insisted, "So you're on your own."

Chuck sighed, "Okay. So, shall we meet for lunch?"

"No," Blair shook her head. "I do not want to see you until at least five-thirty."

"Fifty-thirty, really," his eyes widened in surprise, "You and Sebastian must have very time consuming plans."

"All that time isn't devoted just to him, although the thought is tempting. I also need a little time to prepare dinner."

"So if I return early, can I just entertain our children in the nursery?" he inquired.

"Absolutely."

"Then you have yourself a Valentine's Day date," he smiled as he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Two handsome men in the same day. I'm a lucky girl," Blair giggled in response.

"I'm luckier. I have two gorgeous women."

"How about we call it a tie?" she offered.

"Deal," Chuck nodded before he gave her a serious kiss.

"Have fun today," Blair smiled as her arms came around his neck to hold him close, "But save some energy for later."

"Always," Chuck promised.

-d-d-d-d-

"Sebastian, look at the fish," Blair pointed.

"Mommy," Sebastian stated as he pointed at his mother instead of looking towards the fish she was pointing to.

"Yes, I'm Mommy," Blair smiled at the little boy with his father's eyes. "But look at the pretty fish."

"Mommy," he repeated as he pressed his fingers to her lips.

"Look Bastian, fish," Blair stated as she grasped his fingers and pointed them in the direction of the coral fish floating in the tank in front of them. Sure enough, Sebastian's attention followed his fingers as he cheered with excitement.

"Fiss!"

"That's right, Sebastian, fish," Blair laughed as she kissed his forehead.

"Pity!"

"Yes, they're very pretty," Blair nodded.

Sebastian's fingers pressed against the glass. He groaned in frustration as they appeared to be out of his reached. "Fiss," he whined.

"I'm sorry Sweetie," Blair consoled him. "You can't touch the fish."

"Fiss," he whined again. Crocodile tears began to trail down his cheeks.

"Don't even try it," Blair told him with a smile. "Come on, let's go look at something else."

Blair encouraged Sebastian to wave goodbye to the fish as she strolled towards the next exhibit.

"Look Sebastian, do you see the sharks?" Blair pointed at the scary looking animals.

Sebastian caught one look at those sharp teeth and buried his face in his mother's shoulder.

"It's okay, Bastian," Blair urged him to get another look as she tapped on the glass to show him proof of their safety, "He can't hurt us. There is a thick piece of glass between us."

Sebastian peeked out and then looked at his mother solemnly.

"Let's try and find something fun to look at."

Blair roamed through the aquarium until she found the otters. Sebastian seemed to like them as he banged on the glass with a laugh.

"You like those, huh?" Blair smiled as she brushed the hair off his face. "They are fun, aren't they?"

Sebastian kept tapping at the glass. Soon the otters were pressing their nose against where his hand was.

"Can you say 'otter' Bastian?"

"Ter," he smiled.

"Almost," Blair smiled too. "I love you, Bastian."

"Mommy," Sebastian stated as he hugged his mother tight.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my sweet boy," she smiled as she hugged him tighter.

"Ters!" he pointed as they started to be fed.

"Otter," Blair tried to correct him.

Sebastian didn't hear the difference as he continued to shout out, "Ter, ter, ter."

Blair laughed as Sebastian clapped his hands together over and over as he continued on with his chant. He was just a happy little child.

"Why don't we get you one to take home with us?" Blair suggested as she steered them over towards the gift shop.

Inside the shop, Sebastian reached toward every toy and stuffed animal that was within his grasp.

"Pick one, Baby," Blair suggested, "One for you and one for your sister."

With the otter in his hands, he hugged it close. His decision was clearly made.

"What shall we get for Sabrina?" Blair looked around them.

Her eyes fell on a pure white polar bear with a cub and smiled. That was definitely meant for her daughter.

Blair took her purchases to the counter. "Give the nice lady your otter, Bastian," Blair urged her son.

"Mine," Sebastian replied as he continued to hug the stuffed animal possessively.

"Yes, it's yours, but we have to pay for it before we can take it home," Blair tried to reason with her son.

"Don't worry about it," the cashier said as she quickly and painlessly scanned the tag without much protest from Sebastian. "It happens all the time. You learn a few tricks after a while. Besides I have one at home just a little older than him."

"Thank you," Blair gave the woman a grateful smile, "He's a possessive little thing, when it comes to stuffed animals and his mother. Aren't you, Bastian?"

He looked up with a frown as if he sensed his mother's criticism.

"Mine," he announced again.

Blair couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up.

"Have a good day," the woman handed Blair the bag with her polar bear.

"So, have you had your fill of the zoo, Baby, or do you want to keep walking around?" Blair inquired as Sebastian's head came to rest against her shoulder.

His eyes were sliding closed even as he tugged his otter closer.

Blair maneuvered her cell from her purse and dialed the driver Chuck had hired her after a few scheduling conflicts had left one of them stranded one time too many.

"Joe? It's Blair. I need to be picked up outside the New York Aquarium."

"_Yes, Ma'am_," the driver replied, "_Be right out front_."

"See you soon," Blair smiled.

Sebastian was sound asleep before they even made it to the car.

"Did Little Mister Bass have fun at the aquarium?" Joe asked as he held the door open for Blair to slide in.

"Yes, he did. Would you do me a favor and drive around for a while? He sleeps the best when the car's moving."

"As you wish, Ms. Waldorf," Joe nodded as he closed the door once she was safely inside.

Blair strapped her son in and then leaned back against the seat to watch the rushing traffic of the city.

Before she knew it, she was out too.

-d-d-d-d-

Chuck fed his daughter some ice cream and smiled as it dribbled down her chin.

"Cole," Sabrina sputtered.

"Is it cold, Sabrina?" he chuckled as he watched her shiver slightly, "Do you want daddy to warm it up for you a bit?"

The little girl in question smiled her mother's smile at him.

Chuck called out to the waitress as she passed, "Excuse me, this is going to sound odd, but could you take this back and warm it up just a bit. It's too cold for my daughter to eat."

"Certainly," the waitress smiled, "Is there anything I can get for her daddy?"

"No, thank you," Chuck said as he directed his attention to the door. He saw Lily and Eric coming in and waved.

"Well, isn't this a happy coincidence," Lily smiled as she greeted Chuck and Sabrina with kisses to their cheeks, "You are a lucky little girl, Sabrina, to have a daddy to take you out on Valentine's Day."

"Hey man," Eric greeted Chuck with a handshake and kissed Sabrina's cheek. "Hey Bina. You being good?"

"Ict ream, brrrr," Sabrina responded.

"Yes, it's very cold," Eric laughed.

"Sit," Chuck invited. "Join us, please."

"Oh, we don't want to impose," Lily shook off his invitation, "Eric and I just came in for a quick frozen hot chocolate."

"Sit," Chuck insisted, "Sabrina loves spending time with both of you. Don't you, Sabrina?"

"Rick!" Sabrina giggled as Eric tickled her.

"So, what do you and Blair have planned for this evening?" Lily inquired as she pulled up a chair, "I hope it's more than Serena has planned with Nathaniel. I had to call and remind her of what today is."

"Just a quiet dinner tonight at home," Chuck smiled. "And you and Rufus?"

"It's supposedly a surprise," Lily sighed, "Hopefully nothing too extravagant."

Eric smiled, "Rufus is probably going to cook for you and then play a favorite song before he dances you upstairs."

"Which would be absolutely perfect," Lily smiled.

"What about you, Eric?" Chuck inquired as the waitress returned with Sabrina's ice cream that was melted and at a much warmer temperature.

"Getting together with a few of my classmates who don't have a significant other either."

"I thought you had a significant other to snuggle up with," Chuck replied, "What was that guy's name that has been spending all that time in the café?"

"He's got plans tonight. His parents are throwing some big party at their house."

"And you're not going?"

"Can we change the subject?" Eric asked.

"Something wrong?" Chuck prodded.

"Chuck, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, changing subjects," Chuck surrendered, "For now anyways."

"Charles, is there any chance that I can take the twins for one evening soon to have a slumber party?" Lily inquired.

"I think we can arrange that," Chuck smiled. "They love their grandma, don't you, Sabrina?"

Sabrina mimicked her father as she bobbed her head up and down.

Eric laughed at his niece and brother as Chuck bent in and rained kissed along Sabrina's cheeks to her giggles. He marveled at how well his brother had adjusted to fatherhood.

-gg-gg-gg-

Blair tied the robe around her waist and smiled at the way the end of her ponytail curled around her neck.

She quickly put the finishing touches on her dessert. She could hear Chuck upstairs trying to get his fussy daughter to go back down for the night. She could almost hear the pleading in his voice, which made her laugh slightly.

She sighed when the phone rang because she knew who was on the other end.

"No, Nate. I will not give you any pointers on how to romance Serena," she said as she picked up.

_"Come on, Blair,"_ Nate whined, _"Serena is going to bury me if I don't get this right, and I'm coming to the conclusion you might be right. I don't have a romantic bone in my body."_

"Are you really that unimaginative?" Blair inquired, "Can you not come up with anything?"

_"All I've got are flowers and candy,"_ Nate said. _"Don't women want something more imaginative?"_

"We want the guy in our life to prove they know us well enough to get us something they know we'd like."

_"Then I'm in some serious trouble,"_ Nate replied, _"All I know is that she doesn't want flowers or candy."_

"Oh my god," Blair sighed. "You are truly, truly pathetic."

_"Fine, I'm the most pathetic man that you've ever met. I don't deserve your best friend nor did I deserve you,"_ Nate replied, _"Now will you help me?"_

Blair shook her head and then turned around when she heard Chuck's voice.

"No Serena, I will not help you with Nate's Valentine's gift," he was saying as he walked down the stairs.

"Maybe you and Serena should just ignore the existence of this holiday and wait for Easter," Blair told Nate.

_"If I ignore this holiday, Serena will cut my balls off,"_ Nate said.

"How graphic," Blair frowned.

"Blair, help Serena," Chuck stated as he pointed his phone towards his girlfriend.

"If you help Nate," she held out her phone.

"Deal," Chuck nodded.

"S?" Blair said into the phone.

_"Oh, god, B, you have to help me. I completely forgot what today was until my mother called to ask about our plans,"_ Serena stated frantically, _"You have to give me something."_

"Go into my old bathroom. In the back of the linen closet is where I hid all that trashy lingerie you used to leave at my house so Lily wouldn't find it."

_"Oh, thank goodness, I totally forgot about those,"_ Serena sighed in relief, _"I can do trashy lingerie. What else do you got?"_

"Well, Chuck and I are doing dessert after we finish the dinner I ordered in. You can order in a meal."

_"Where did you order from?"_ Serena inquired, _"Perhaps I can give them a call."_

"I ordered from the Palace. If you call them, just tell them to put it on my tab. I didn't get you a gift this year."

_"B, you are a life saver,"_ Serena sighed in relief, _"Seriously I owe you my life."_

"And try to put on a brave face when Nate gives you his gift, okay? He tries hard."

_"It better not be some stupid flowers and chocolates,"_ Serena replied.

"Like I said, brave face, S," Blair reminded her.

_"How is a girl supposed to get excited about something like that?"_ Serena frowned, _"It's so unimaginative."_

"Need I remind you that you forgot what today was," Blair stated.

_"Brave face,"_ Serena sighed. _"See you tomorrow."_

"Enjoy your night," Blair replied.

_"You too,"_ Serena said. _"Night."_

"Night," Blair hung the phone up and looked at Chuck.

"Find a jeweler," Chuck told Nate.

_"Find a jeweler,"_ Nate repeated, _"To buy what?"_

"The best piece of jewelry you can find to give to Serena."

_"Should I get her earrings, a necklace, a bracelet, a ring, what?"_ Nate asked frantically.

"Earrings," Chuck said.

Blair opened a catalog and pointed to a pair, "S wants these."

"Pink diamond ones," Chuck said. "They're at Tiffany's."

_"Pink diamond earrings from Tiffany's,"_ Nate repeated, _"I think I can manage that. What should I do with the flowers and chocolates I already have?"_

"Give them to the housekeeper Cyrus hired after we poached Dorota and tell her to take the night off."

_"Will do,"_ Nate nodded, _"So what are you doing tonight? Do you and Blair have any sensational plans? Perhaps I can pick up a few tips for next year."_

"Good night, Nathaniel," Chuck hung up the phone and turned it off.

"Alone at last," Blair smiled.

"If you count being with Sebastian and Sabrina as being alone, then yes, we are alone," Chuck replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They're asleep?" Blair asked.

"Sebastian is out like a light," Chuck nodded, "Sabrina needs a bit of convincing, but I think she'll nod off if we keep quiet for a little while."

"Okay, I think that is our cue to have dinner. The table's all set. All we need is the wine."

"I'll pull the wine out of the fridge," Chuck replied.

"I'll get the glasses," Blair smiled.

"It smells fantastic," Chuck replied, "What am I being treated to this evening?"

"Steak Diane with red roasted potatoes and green beans," Blair smiled. "I only made dessert."

"Which will be the star of the meal," Chuck replied.

"I made chocolate sauce," Blair smiled as she took out the wine glasses.

"For the dessert or for after dessert?" Chuck gave her a suggestive smile.

"Both," Blair smiled. "Need to have something to wear later, right?"

"If you must," Chuck replied, "But you know I love you just as much in absolutely nothing."

"But think how much fun you'll have licking it off my body," Blair smirked.

"How about we skip dinner and dessert and go straight to the after dessert entertainment," Chuck replied.

"Nope," Blair handed him a glass of wine. "Dinner, dessert, and then you can have your treat."

"I'll try, but you are the most tempting of all," Chuck replied, "I might just resort to having you on this table."

Blair smiled as she turned to take a seat, "I love you, too."

Chuck reached around her and put a box on the table.

"That had better not be a ring," Blair said quietly. "We agreed no holiday proposals."

"Just open it," he told her as he nipped lightly at her neck.

Blair opened the box and smiled, "How did you know? I was looking at these a month ago in a store."

"I have my little spies all over this city," he chuckled, "When my love looks at a specific piece of jewelry, I hear about it.

Blair turned around and kissed him, "I have something for you too."

"Is that so?" Chuck inquired, "Does it involve less clothing, because that would definitely be the gift I was hoping for?"

Blair smirked and then opened her robe, "Like it?"

Chuck's jaw dropped as his eyes roamed her body and the slight piece of lingerie that she was wearing that left nothing to the imagination.

Blair smiled as she closed her robe back up and tied it shut.

"Now, shall we have dinner?"

"Such the tease," he groaned in disappointment as the image lingered in his brain. He could feel his trousers becoming just a bit uncomfortable. She certainly knew how to liven up a meal.

"No," Blair shook her head. "If I was a tease, I'd have shown you what I was wearing and then taken you out to a restaurant."

"You're still making me wait until after dinner and dessert," he pointed out, "I believe the definition of a tease covers that as well."

"Maybe…but if we were in a restaurant," she said as she perched herself on the table with his plate in her lap, "we couldn't do this."

"They would most certainly frown on this," he agreed, "I'm not sure what I find more delectable, you or the meal…Actually I do know, you."

Blair smiled as she fed him a bite of dinner.

"You need to eat too," he told her as he look the fork and knife from her hand and carved out a bite of his meal and fed it to her. "We'll both need our strength for this evening."

"This is good," Blair decided. "I'm glad I decided to order dinner and just handle dessert tonight."

"I'm glad we agreed to just stay in this evening. Having a bed in such close proximity is a good thing," he chuckled.

Blair smiled, "I hope you like dessert. It's chocolate waffles."

"Have I disliked anything you've made?"

"No," Blair shook her head. "But I always get nervous when I try something new."

"I'm sure I'll love it," he replied as he fed her another bite.

"Thank you for your confidence," she said as she returned the favor.

They continued to trade bites until both meals had been devoured and the bottle of wine had been consumed.

"Should we move upstairs now?" Chuck inquired hopefully.

"I'll get the waffles, ice cream, and syrup," Blair smiled. "Meet you there?"

"You have yourself a deal," Chuck smirked mischievously as he tore from the room. Blair couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness. He was always such an eager beaver when it came to his favorite past time.

She gathered the supplies and then made her way upstairs, turning off the lights on her way. She stopped short when she got to the doorway of their bedroom. There were candles lit all over the room.

"How did you have time to do all of this?" Blair gasped as she continued to look around. Aside from the candles, there was a pathway of rose petals that led to their bed.

"Let's just say that Sabrina went to bed a lot easier than it seemed over the monitor," Chuck smirked.

"Chuck Bass, you devilish angel," Blair smiled as he sauntered towards her and relieving her of several of their dessert items. "This is beautiful."

"Nothing could be more beautiful than you," he replied as he set the items on the table in the corner of the room before returned to her and opening her robe to reveal her glorious body once again. "I say we make excellent use of that chocolate sauce."

"I have something for you," Blair smiled.

"Yes, I can see that," Chuck smirked.

"No," Blair giggled. "I made you something."

"I'll say. It's twenty-one years in the making, and it takes my breath away," he replied as his stepped back to admire her gorgeous form.

Blair blushed and backed away for a moment. She took something from the bookshelf and gave it to him, "I took all the sonogram pictures and all the photographs I had taken of the twins up until I was shot and put them in a scrapbook for you. Happy Valentine's Day, My Love."

"Blair, I…ah…this is incredible," he replied as he began to flip through the pages. "I don't know what to say."

"I just wish I would have let you be there," she replied.

"With the next one, I will be," he responded, "We are not looking back to past mistakes, remember? We're moving forward."

"I love you," Blair said as she stepped closer and kissed him. "Now, I feel like having something sugary poured on me."

Chuck put the scrapbook aside and scooped up Blair. He gently deposited her on the bed.

"I love you too," he replied as he retrieved the chocolate sauce, "Now it's time for dessert."

Giggles and sighs were the only sounds heard in a room watched over by a half angel, half devil and a butterfly as Valentine's Night faded into February 15th.


End file.
